No One's Gonna Love You
by NeneJPhilly
Summary: "We are the ever living ghost of what once was." T for sparse language & suggestive themes. Title from Band of Horses/Cee Lo Green/Kristina Train song. Summary subject to change. {COMPLETE}
1. Manic Monday

_**Okay this is the first Teen Titans story I've written (but not published because BBRae Week happened) &'d love for you to tell me how I did getting the characters right. I haven't seen TT in ten years.**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_

 _ **NJPNJPNJP**_

"Eat my dust!" Changeling yelled.

"Hold your horses, Green Bean!" Cyborg twisted in his seat as his character in the video game did. "I am catching up to you! Cheating won't work!"

"Cheating?!"

"You're both behind." Nightwing chuckled.

The besties shared a telling glance, where they vowed to put aside their differences & unite to take down their leader.

The game was intense & all knew it would be a photo finish when all of a sudden; the screen flickered & changed to the outside camera as the doorbell rang.

"Aww!" Changeling groaned.

Nightwing frowned. "I don't see anybody."

"Me either." Cyborg ran a big hand over his bald head. "Maybe they left?"

The doorbell rang again.

"Or not."

"Who's going to get it?" Changeling wanted to know. "I got up last time."

"& I got up the time before that." Nightwing looked at Cyborg.

The robotic teen groaned before climbing to his feet. "All you had to say was "get the door"."

"Get the door."

Cyborg glared at the ace detective as he stomped to the elevator & Changeling laughed himself silly. He grumbled to himself as he rode the lift down to the first level & walked to the front door.

He checked the camera beside the door & still didn't see anything. He pulled open the door & looked out. The sun shone brightly in his face & birds chirped but no one was outside.

He grumbled at the situation & turned to go back inside when he heard a tiny voice. "Hi!"

He stopped in pure confusion. Did he just hear what he thought he heard?

"What's your name?"

He reeled back. He was hearing a voice! He did what his instinct was telling him & looked down. & almost passed out. There were three kids on the doorstep! He leaned precariously before gaining his equilibrium. "What?"

"My name is Christopher. What's your name?" The one who spoke was a little African American boy no older than four. He had dirty clothes on & his hair stuck up all over his head. But he was cute.

Cyborg waved faintly. "Hi."

The little boy beamed. "What's your name?"

"Cyborg."

"That's a funny name." He giggled.

"I guess it is. It's a nickname." Cyborg looked outside for anyone who could be responsible for them but the island was empty.

"What's a nickname?"

Cyborg payed attention to them again. "It's a new name someone gives you that's fun."

"Oh. I want a nickname."

Cyborg eyed him before squatting to his level. "Where do you come from, Chris?"

Christopher shrugged.

"You don't know your address?"

The little boy shook his head.

"What about your telephone number?"

He did it again.

"Do you know your mommy or daddy's name?"

Again.

Cyborg sighed. "How did you get here?"

"The scary lady said that the people here will take care of us."

"Scary Lady?"

The child next to Christopher began shaking. Cyborg hadn't even noticed her; Christopher's personality was so exuberant. She was Hispanic with large violet eyes & long black hair that lay limply down her back.

She stared at Cyborg in fear & bit her lip as she whimpered. When he reached for her to comfort her, she began crying silently.

"Oh no! Don't cry! I'm not going to hurt you!" He soothed.

She hid behind Christopher.

"That's Charlotte. She doesn't talk to anybody." Christopher stage-whispered.

"It's okay, Charlotte. Uncle Cy's not gonna hurt you." Cyborg showed his hands.

Charlotte peeked out from behind Christopher.

"That's it. I'm friendly." He held out a hand like she was a deer.

Slowly, she came from behind her friend & approached the cybernetic adult. She put her hand in his.

He smiled at her & pumped their hands twice. "It's nice to meet you, Charlotte."

"Hi." She whispered.

Cyborg brightened. "You're a pretty little girl. Sweet, too. I bet you're smart. Do you know your parents?"

She shook her head.

"That's okay." He pointed to the last child that he couldn't actually see because it was in a car seat with a blanket over its face. "Who is your friend?"

"Baby." She whispered.

"It's a baby?" He kept his tone nice & low.

"He don't gots no name." Christopher informed him. "The scary lady didn't give him one yet."

Cyborg noticed how every time this "scary lady" was mentioned, Charlotte grew afraid. "Well let's take a look at him."

The children looked on as he let Charlotte's hand go to pull the carrier near. He moved the blanket & saw the baby was asleep. He was Caucasian with blonde tufts of hair & ruddy cheeks. Cyborg found him cute.

While inspecting the baby, he woke up & opened his mouth but nothing came out. The baby closed his mouth & stared at the technology proficient teen with big blue eyes.

Cyborg waited but all he did was stare. Cyborg figured he wouldn't start crying so he picked up the handle of the carrier & ushered the children inside. "Well come on. We'll figure out what to do with you."

 _L~O~V~E•Y~O~U_ _  
_  
"He's been out there for a long time." Changeling noted as he raked his hand through his long hair.

"He'll take care of it." Nightwing returned from getting something to drink. "Whatever it is."

"Maybe someone has left the package for us?" Starfire, who'd been in the kitchen making zucchini bread, suggested.

"Then why hasn't he brought it inside?" Changeling turned around to ask.

"Perhaps it is too large for him to carry alone?"

Changeling shrugged. "Seems sound."

"If he needs help, he'll ask." Raven, who'd been reading on the far end of the couch, flipped a page in her book.

Changeling's ears flicked. "I hear the elevator."

"We'll know soon." Nightwing took a sip of his drink.

The group waited for Cyborg to return & heard his heavy footfalls as he approached the common room doors. The doors opened & there he was. With children?!

The four gaped at him, video game forgotten, food forgotten, book forgotten.

Cyborg almost laughed at the dumbfounded looks on their faces. "We have company."

Starfire set down the bowl that was dangerously close to slipping out her fingers & flew over to him.

Christopher outstretched his hand & waved. "Hi. My name is Christopher. What's your name?"

"I am Starfire of Tamaran, young Christopher." Starfire peered at him before plucking him up & hugging him. "You are the most adorable!"

"Starfire!" Nightwing reached out a hand. "Don't break him!"

"Mommy!" Christopher hugged her back.

Nightwing's eyebrow swung up. "Mommy?"

"A bumgorf of my very own!" Starfire floated several inches higher.

"Starfire." Nightwing could see this going badly. "He's not yours. You can't have him."

"Why not? He has already laid claim to me." Starfire peppered the boy's face with kisses as he giggled.

"You can't take someone else's kid. It's illegal."

While Nightwing was trying to talk Starfire out of Christopher, Changeling jumped over the back of the couch & approached the remaining kids. He smiled at the little girl as she tried to hide behind Cyborg. "Hi. My name's Gar. What's your name?"

"Changeling!" Raven hissed. "Don't interact with it!"

"Come on, Rae. She's just a little girl." Changeling kept his gaze on the baby. "Hey? You wanna see a trick?"

Charlotte just looked at him but she didn't retreat.

Changeling shifted into a dog.

Charlotte wrapped her arms around Cyborg's leg in surprise.

Changeling approached her slowly giving her plenty of time to move away. She just clutched Cyborg tighter as he came near. He laid down in front of her & crawled on his belly towards her.

She peeked from behind Cyborg & giggled.

Changeling turned over on his back & wiggled.

She drew nearer & reached out to pat his head. He made sure to lie still. She patted his head then flew back behind Cyborg. When he didn't move, she peeked out again & got up the nerve to approach him again.

She rubbed his stomach timidly.

He laid out & let her. Pretty soon he was getting sleepy & shifted back.

Charlotte jumped & stared at him.

He folded his arms behind his head & crossed his legs.

She came to him & rubbed his stomach again but he felt different & he chuckled. She decided she liked that sound & she liked him. She climbed in his lap & laid her head against his chest. "Daddy."

Raven was completely floored as her usually composed but currently open mouth could attest to.

Cyborg snickered.

Changeling got up & carrying her safely; walked to Raven & sat beside her. "Look, Rae. I'm a daddy."

Raven put her hood down to glare at him. "You are not this child's father."

"I don't know. I think she knows what she's talking about."

Raven eyed the little girl, who was quite frankly staring back. "No."

"No." Charlotte repeated.

"Yes."

"Yes."

Raven narrowed her eyes. "Are you just repeating what I'm saying?"

Charlotte was quiet for a long time before saying, "No."

Changeling & Cyborg chuckled.

Raven pursed her lips & was about to say something when Charlotte spied the book in her limp hands. Charlotte crawled off Changeling's lap & into Raven's. She pointed to the book.

Raven frowned. "This is my book."

Charlotte took the book from her & shoved it in her face.

"I think she wants you to read to her." Changeling had laughter in his voice.

"Why didn't she just say that?" Raven took the book from her.

"She looks two or three years old. Maybe she doesn't know how?"

"I don't deal with kids." Raven told the child.

Charlotte just stared at her.

"I don't think she cares." Changeling grinned.

"Well she should." Raven picked her up & transferred her back to Changeling's lap but the little girl climbed back onto her lap & pointed to the book.

Raven groaned.

Changeling chuckled. "Just read to her."

"I will not give in to the demands of a child."

"Want me to read to you?" He poked Charlotte's side.

She giggled. "No."

"She wants you, Mommy." He batted his eyelashes.

"Stop that! I am not this child's mother." Raven tried again to put her on his lap but she just came right back. Raven groaned again.

"Just read to her."

"This isn't a children's book!" She threw out the excuse.

"She won't know."

She rolled her eyes before eyeing the little girl balefully. "One chapter & then you're getting off."

Charlotte smiled.

Raven huffed then opened her book to the correct page & began reading.

Cyborg turned towards Starfire & Nightwing to see how they were fairing & saw he was talking her into giving up the child.

"Come on. Give me the child." Nightwing was saying.

Starfire pouted. "Must I?"

"You must."

She landed on her feet & gave him Christopher. She sighed. "I suppose so."

He set the boy on his hip. "Now he is not yours. He's not a puppy."

"I may have the puppy?" Her eyes lit up.

"What? No! Star-"

"Then I may be permitted to keep the bumgorf?" She reached for Christopher.

Nightwing moved his body. "No!"

"Then I am to have nothing?!"

"You have Silky!"

Starfire thought it over. "May I have Silky & the bumgorf?"

Cyborg had to give it to her. She was persistent.

"No, you may not." Nightwing frowned.

"I must choose one?"

Nightwing thought it over. "Yes."

"I choose bumgorf Christopher."

Cyborg clapped his hand over his mouth to stave off laughter. He wanted to hear what Nightwing was going to say.

Nightwing's eyes widened. "You just picked him. Don't you need to think it over? You've had Silky for years."

"I know. I wish to have Christopher for years. Silky can go to a good home, where I may visit him but Christopher stays here, yes?"

"No! I mean if he- I don't know- I mean- Cyborg!" Nightwing turned to his robotic buddy.

Cyborg had an evil grin on his face. "Yes?"

"What's the deal with these kids?"

The look wiped away. "I don't know. They were just out there."

"You didn't see anyone on the bridge?"

"I didn't think to look but I didn't. I didn't see anybody."

Nightwing sighed. "We have to get information out of them."

"I already tried but go ahead."

Nightwing walked to the couch & set Christopher down on it. "You sit here." Christopher kicked his legs. "Now tell me, who are your parents?"

Christopher just blinked at him.

"Who's your mommy & daddy?"

Christopher pointed to him.

Nightwing gaped as his friends laughed. "I am not!"

Christopher nodded. "I like you."

The corner of his mouth kicked up before he ruthlessly shoved it down. Many kids didn't like him, citing he was too serious. "I didn't ask if you liked me. I asked who your parents were."

Christopher pointed to Starfire, who gasped in delight.

"No. Who are your real parents?"

He pointed to him again.

Nightwing ran a hand over his face, nearly disrupting his shades & took a stabilizing breath. "Where do you live?"

Christopher shrugged. "The scary lady said this was our new home."

Charlotte whimpered.

"Scary Lady? What Scary Lady?" Nightwing was on alert.

Christopher poked his bottom lip out & his eyes filled.

"Hey, hey, hey." Nightwing squatted in front of him. "Nothing is going to hurt you. I promise."

Christopher wrapped his arms around Nightwing's neck & laid his head on his shoulder.

Raven didn't know it but she'd wrapped her arm around Charlotte protectively.

"I think these kids have been hurt." Cyborg said. "I say we take them to the med bay & check them out."

"I say you're right." Nightwing picked up Christopher.

"Come on, sweetie." Changeling plucked Charlotte from Raven's lap & stood up. She clutched his neck & wrapped her limbs around him.

The group went down the hall to the medical bay & set the kids on beds. Cyborg set the car seat on a bed. The baby watched him as he unbuckled _**ahem**_ _attempted_ to unbuckle the straps. "Help!"

Raven rolled her eyes & pushed him out of the way. She unbuckled the straps then faced him with an arched brow.

He grinned. "It was hard."

She went back to Charlotte. She said not a word.

"It was hard!" He insisted.

Starfire set her hand on his shoulder.

He sighed. "Let's just look over them."

Changeling & Nightwing wiped the smirks off their faces.

Cyborg was careful to not harm the baby as he took the straps off him. He unsnapped his onesie & took it off him. The others gasped as his skin was revealed.

There were bruises all over him along with what looked like cigarette burns.

"Can we take your sweater off, honey?" Changeling asked Charlotte.

She nodded.

He grabbed the bottom of her sweater & pulled it up. "Who puts a child in sweats in this heat anyway?!"

Raven covered her mouth as her skin was uncovered. "Who did this?"

"Does this hurt?" Changeling pressed a finger to a particularly nasty looking bruise on Charlotte's shoulder.

Charlotte nodded.

"Okay. I'm sorry." He moved on to another bruise.

"Who would do this, Nightwing?" Starfire asked as she lifted Christopher's sweatshirt.

"I don't know." Nightwing had his arms crossed & was stroking his chin in angry contemplation. "But we will find out."

"I think we should document this." Cyborg said.

"Agreed. We'll notify the police immediately."

Cyborg grabbed a camera he kept in the med bay & took pictures of each of the children.

"I think I can heal them." Raven reached out for Charlotte.

"Ow, Mommy." Charlotte leaned away from her.

"I'm not-" Raven sighed. "I'm not going to hurt you. It's going to make you feel better."

Charlotte eyed her fearfully.

"You're going to feel better. I promise." Changeling told her.

Charlotte dropped her guard & let Raven touch her. Raven's hand glowed blue as she hovered over Charlotte's skin.

"Do you feel better?" Changeling asked as the bruises started to fade.

Charlotte nodded. "Better."

He swiped a finger down her cheek. "Good."

Raven went to the baby & healed him. He opened his mouth but as the pain receded, he closed it & eyed her seriously.

She went to Christopher & healed him, too. "Thank you." He said.

"You're welcome." She went to stand beside Changeling again.

"I can send those photos into the chief when I file the report." Nightwing said.

Changeling chewed on his bottom lip. "Maybe we should distract them? Are you hungry, sweetie?" The last was to Charlotte.

She nodded. "Hungry."

Nightwing consulted the clock on the wall. "It's nearly time for lunch anyway. We'll feed them then when they're down for naps, we'll contact the police."

"Naps?" Starfire cocked her head to the side.

"Little kids take naps." He shrugged.

"How do you know that?" Cyborg asked.

"We're not so old we don't remember naps."

Cyborg inclined his head. "Good point."

Nightwing set Christopher on the floor & took his hand. "What do you like to eat?"

Christopher shrugged as the other followed them out. They walked to the kitchen.

Nightwing let his hand go to pull open the fridge. "Let's see what we have…"

"How about the grilled cheese with mustard?" Starfire suggested.

"Yummy." Christopher giggled.

"Would you like grilled cheese?" Changeling asked Charlotte.

She nodded & buried her face in his shoulder.

He set her in his seat at the table & went to put on Cyborg's chef hat. "Then get ready for a culinary delight. Welcome to Titans Kitchen! I'm Chef Daddy & I'm going to blow your mind!"

Charlotte giggled.

Raven rolled her eyes as she sat in her usual chair, which was right beside Changeling's. "May we proceed, Chef Idiot?"

"It's Chef Daddy." Changeling glared playfully before going to the fridge & taking out cheese & butter. He grabbed bread from the box & a pan from the cabinets.

"This oughta be good." Nightwing set Christopher on the table & sat in his seat in front of him.

"Oh it will be." Changeling promised as he heated the pan on the stove & put in butter.

Starfire clapped as she sat in her seat next to Nightwing. "This will be most enjoyable!"

"I'll say." Cyborg sat in his seat between Charlotte & Starfire. "I always dig when he gets in his Chef Boyardee zones." He set the car seat in front of him.

"Chef Boyardee? Who is this Chef Boyardee? He is not more famous than me." Changeling put on a French accent.

Starfire giggled. "Most humorous indeed."

Changeling put four slices of bread in the pan. He could make two sandwiches at once. He let the bread become toasty on one side before flipping them over & adding cheese slices. He topped the open faced sandwiches with the toasted side & added a bit more butter to the pan. "You're going to love this, kids."

Christopher sniffed the air. "It smells yummy."

"It'll taste even better."

"I must admit my nine stomachs are quivering in anticipation." Starfire rubbed her belly.

"You won't have to wait long." Changeling cut the sandwiches into triangles & plated them up for the kids. "Bon appetit, mon Cherie!"

Both Christopher & Charlotte picked up a wedge of melted cheese & toasted bread & stuffed it in their mouths. "Yummy!"

"You like it?! You really like it?!" Changeling wiped away a fake tear.

Christopher raised his thumb.

Changeling grinned before setting about making sandwiches for the adults.

Raven got up to make her tea & felt like being generous enough to take drink requests while she waited for the water to boil.

Changeling plated up two more sandwiches in the meantime.

Her kettle whistled & she poured water into the mug he had gotten her for Christmas the year before. It was blue with a skull & crossbones on it. _Born to be Wild_ was on the back.

Changeling started whistling & dancing in front of the stove.

" _ **Play that funky music, green boy**_!" Cyborg teased.

"You know it!"

Raven came back to her seat & sat down. She noticed Charlotte struggling to hold her cup of milk. She sighed before holding the cup for her & letting her drink her fill before setting the cup on the table in front of her.

"Two more sandwiches coming right up!" Changeling plated the golden brown slabs.

Starfire clapped as he gave it flair. "You may be on the _Chefs of Iron_ , Changeling!" _Iron_ _Chef_ was her newest obsession.

"I think so, too." He grinned.

She drenched her sandwiches in mustard before taking a swig right from the bottle. "The Michael Symon would be a formidable foe but I believe you could best him."

"Aww, thanks, Star!"

"I bet he couldn't beat Chef Cat Cora!" Cyborg teased.

"I could so!" Changeling glared hotly.

"Chef Morimoto would leave you in the dust!"

"I could totally take that guy!"

"Bobby Flay would destroy you!"

Changeling's color grew high as he got angry. "I'm better than all those guys!"

"Is that why you're burning the sandwiches?" Nightwing asked.

"Oh! My sandwiches!" He shifted his hat before turning back to the stove. The sandwiches weren't burnt but if he'd let them go a little longer; they'd be in danger of being darker than his robotic bud.

Cyborg laughed. It was too easy to rile Changeling up. He fell for the bait every time. "I got your goat again, C!"

Changeling shifted into a goat & bleated before shifting back & making more sandwiches.

The others chuckled.

He finished making the sandwiches & put the pan in the sink to soak before returning the cheese & butter to the fridge & the bread to the box. He set Charlotte on the table so he could take his seat. "I can't wait to get into this; I'm starving."

The group ate quickly before piling their dishes in the dishwasher. They drifted to the common room.

"Where are we going to put them for their naps?" Cyborg wondered as he set the baby on the table & went to sit down.

Since Cyborg wasn't in his view, the baby started crying.

The others were in shock since they hadn't heard a peep out of him yet.

Changeling picked up the car seat but the baby continued to cry. "Is he hungry, too?!"

"Perhaps he is in need of the rest?" Starfire clapped her hands over her ears.

"Did it get dark all of a sudden?" Cyborg asked.

They all looked out the windows & saw dark clouds rolling in.

"That looks bad." Nightwing noted. "Give him back to Cyborg. Maybe he can calm him down?"

Cyborg was passed the carrier & the baby immediately stopped crying. "Whew! Glad that's over! We don't have anything for ya, buddy!"

"The clouds' going away." Raven brought their attention back to the weather.

Nightwing frowned. "That's odd."

"Check the news." Changeling suggested.

Nightwing turned on the news station & they all listened in to see what was going on.

"It looks like a storm anomaly." The anchor said. "The clouds rolled in but stayed for just a few seconds. Already the day is bright & sunny again."

"They do not know what caused such weather either?" Starfire asked.

"I guess not." Nightwing turned off the volume as the newscaster went over the eight day forecast.

Seeing the baby drift off, Cyborg put him down. "Must be some freak thing."

No sooner had those words left his mouth than the baby started screaming.

The clouds turned dark & ominous as tears rolled down his cheeks.

"What's with the weather?!" Changeling covered his ears.

"Cyborg, pick him up!" Raven could see this getting annoying very quickly.

Cyborg picked him up & he stopped crying, tears still sliding down his cheeks.

The clouds turned white & fluffy again.

They turned their attention back to the television & Nightwing turned up the volume.

"have no idea what's going on in Jump City right now but as the station that gives you minute by minute updates, we'll keep you posted." The weatherman was saying.

Nightwing turned the volume down again & stroked his chin. "I think I have a theory. Cyborg, put the baby down."

"No!" Starfire held out her hands. "He will most assuredly weep!"

"I know." He sighed. "But if I'm right, it could be worse."

"Worse than him crying?" Raven didn't see what could be worse. He was pretty loud.

"Yes." Nightwing turned to Cyborg & gestured. "Put him down."

Cyborg put him down & instantly, the baby cried. Dark clouds rolled in & thunder sounded.

"Uh hmm." Nightwing nodded. "Now pick him up."

Cyborg picked him up & the thunder stopped. The clouds, though not as heavy or menacing looking, stayed.

"Rock him."

Cyborg rocked him gently. The clouds went away as the baby sniffled.

"Just what I expected."

"What?" Changeling was confused. "Did you expect him to shatter my eardrums?"

Nightwing's lips twitched. "No. I believe this child is a meta."

It took the others two seconds to all talk at once.

He whistled. "Every time he cries, the weather turns bad. Whenever he stops, it goes back."

"No way." Cyborg set the carrier down to test it. The baby instantly started crying & the clouds came back. Lighting struck. Cyborg snatched the car seat back up. "Okay! He's meta!"

"Wow! He's a powerful little sucker, isn't he?" Changeling whistled low as the clouds went away.

"If he is the metahuman, is it correct to assume the others are as well?" Starfire asked.

"We don't know for sure if we don't ask but I think so." Nightwing turned to Christopher, who was playing with Silky, the mutant larvae. "Do you have any powers, Christopher?"

"I don't know what that is." The little boy shook his head.

"Can you do things no one can explain?"

Christopher just stared at him.

"Like the super strength." Starfire got up & lifted the sofa.

When she put it back down, he copied her. Exactly.

"He has super strength!" Cyborg exclaimed.

"Do you have the joy of flight, little bumgorf?" Starfire asked the child.

He blinked up at her.

"Can you fly?" Nightwing asked bluntly.

"A little." The little boy concentrated very hard & he was able to hover a few inches off the ground for a few seconds before he landed on his bottom.

"That is remarkable!" Starfire was enthused.

"He's meta, too!" Changeling grinned. He turned to Charlotte. "Can you do stuff, too?"

She shrugged.

"Try." He urged.

"Like what?" Her voice was soft with confusion.

"I know it's a long shot but can you shift?" He turned back into a dog.

She closed her eyes & shifted into a black German Shepard puppy to match his green one.

He barked happily. She yipped back.

"That is most adorable!" Starfire picked her up. Charlotte howled at the pain.

Raven tugged her away. "Don't decapitate her, Starfire."

"I apologize." The redhead bowed her head.

"It's alright. Just be more careful." Nightwing suggested wisely.

"Shift back." Raven told the little girl but she only yipped at her.

"Maybe she doesn't know how?" Cyborg scratched his head.

Raven put her foot on Changeling & pushed. "Shift back & tell her how."

Changeling shifted back & scowled. "Use your words, Mama."

"Don't call me that, scoundrel." She held the child er… puppy out to him. "Tell her how to shift back."

Changeling grinned before looking into the pup's face. "You know how you look, right?" The puppy yipped. "Just picture that. Think about how you look & shift."

Charlotte closed her purple eyes & shifted back to a little girl.

Something went boom.

The room's (adult) occupants looked to Raven, who looked surprised herself. "That wasn't me."

Changeling took Charlotte from Raven. "We'll go see what it was."

"I think it was in the fridge." Cyborg frowned.

The green skinned man walked to the kitchen & opened the fridge. A jar of pickles had shattered. "It was the pickles. Weird."

"I think it may have been the child." Nightwing stroked his chin.

"Charlotte?" Cyborg asked. "How? Why?"

"It might have been an accident. Christopher has more than one power. She might as well."

"Get her to do it again." Changeling walked back to Raven & held the little girl out to her.

Raven frowned. "Why me?"

"Who has the most experience blowing stuff up?"

"You."

"I do not!" He was affronted. "You have way more than me."

Raven rolled her eyes & took the child. "Concentrate on that mug." She pointed to Changeling's favorite mug in the dishrack.

"Hey!"

"All in the name of science." Raven ignored him. "Concentrate on that mug & make it break."

Charlotte closed her eyes & concentrated. She opened her eyes & two seconds later, the mug shattered.

"Man…" Changeling pouted.

"Did you see that?" Cyborg was in awe.

"Yeah. She killed my mug."

"Yeah. Using _starbolts_!"

"But that's Star's powers!"

"My point exactly. What if her power is using other people's powers?"

"Then she should be able to fly as well, correct?" Starfire looked between them & the child.

"Test it out." Nightwing advised.

"How?"

"I can't fly."

Raven made a face. That meant it was up to her or Starfire.

"Little bumgorf, you must use the joy of flight & you shall fly!" Starfire hovered above the ground.

Charlotte looked so lost.

That meant it was up to her… Raven sighed. "Feel the weightlessness enter your body. Lift your arms & hop. Push down with your feet & extend your body. Then angle your body higher."

Charlotte knew most of those words & could guess the rest so she did what Raven said. She floated in the air without Raven holding onto her.

Christopher pouted.

"Follow me!" Starfire yelled in joy. She flew in circles around the room.

Charlotte followed her, gaining confidence & even smiling as she caught up to her.

"Look at them go!" Changeling was in danger of getting whiplash.

Raven crossed her arms.

Starfire slowed down before touching down. Charlotte followed. "What fun!"

Christopher blew out a breath. It came out cold & frosted the side of Nightwing's face.

"You have more powers?!" He wiped at his face.

Christopher shrugged. Then he nodded & squinted at a couch pillow. Two red beams left his eyes & the pillow exploded. He rubbed his forehead afterwards. "My head hurts."

"That's okay. You don't have to do anything else." Nightwing patted his shoulder. He looked at the rest of his team. "So we have three meta children that have been abandoned on our doorstep..."

Changeling pursed his lips before pasting on a smile. "How about a nap?!"

"No!" Both Christopher & Charlotte groaned.

"You're not tired?" He swung the little girl up into his arms.

"No, Daddy." She snuggled into his neck & let out a yawn.

"I think you are. Come on. We'll both take naps."

"Promise?" She looked up at him.

"Promise."

"Okay, we'll put the oldest two down for a nap while you focus on keeping the baby happy." Nightwing told Cyborg.

Who groaned. "Fine."

The other Titans left to do just that, leaving him alone with the baby that was watching him like a hawk. He blinked down at him & sat down on the couch with the carrier in his lap.

What was he supposed to do? hold him until CPS came to get him?

No way! He needed help. He opened the communicative link in his arm & called Bumble Bee.

She answered after three rings. "What's up, Sparky?"

"Hey, Bee. What are you doing?"

"Uh… nothing. Why?"

"I need your help. Can you come out to Jump for about a week?"

"Uh… sure. We've had a lull in activity. What's up? What do you need my help with?"

"This is something you're going to have to see for yourself. & can you bring kids' stuff?"

"Kids' stuff? What kind of kids' stuff? Why?"

"You'll see when you get here. Just clothes & a few toys. Things a newborn might need. Stuff like that. Have it be a mix of stuff for boys & a girl."

"That's really weird, Sparky." She uttered seriously.

"Just stuff for a three to four year old boy, a two year old girl & a newborn boy."

"That's oddly specific."

"This is an oddly specific situation. You have no idea."

"Okay." She said slowly. "I guess I can do that. & you'll tell me as soon as I get there?"

"As soon as you get here." He promised.

"This isn't a ploy to get with me, is it?"

His face reddened. "No! Conceited!"

She laughed. "Just had to make sure."

"Whatever. Just come on." He blinked multiple times to get his blush to die down.

"Okay, I'll see you in a few hours."

Cyborg knew she was about to hang up but he wanted to mess her up as payback. "Just so you know, I don't need a ploy to get with you. You know you want me."

Her jaw dropped & her eyes widened but before she could respond, he cut the connection & smirked to himself. This might be a fun week after all…

 _L~O~V~E•Y~O~U_ _  
_  
"Why this room?" Raven demanded.

"Because it's across the hall from mine." Changeling returned just as fast.

"But it's next door to mine!"

"You don't have to check on her."

She huffed. "Of course I do. You have the emotional maturity of a two year old. She needs a responsible adult to make sure she doesn't die."

"Is that an age joke? You're only six months older than me."

"& someone who can count. I'm five months older than you."

He brought up his hands & started ticking off the months.

She rolled her eyes & turned to the child who was looking between them on the floor. "Go to sleep."

"Too dark." Charlotte shook her head.

Raven waved her hand & the curtains opened, letting in the afternoon sun. "Go to sleep."

"Story?" Charlotte floated up & flew to the bed, where she sat in the middle.

"I'm not about to read you a story. I have no children's stories."

"Story." Charlotte didn't care.

Raven huffed. "Fine. One story."

Charlotte smiled.

Changeling grinned, too as he sat on her side. "Goodie. Mommy's going to read us a story."

"I'm not her mother & I'm not reading to you." Raven sat on her other side & pulled a book from a portal she conjured.

"I'm in the room."

"I'm officially ignoring you." Raven opened the book & began reading _Gulliver's_ _Travels_.

 _L~O~V~E•Y~O~U_ _  
_  
"Starfire!" Nightwing yelled loudly. He had his hands clapped over Christopher's ears but his own were subjected to the bubbly Tamaranean's loud yodeling.

"Yes, friend Nightwing?" She stopped wailing.

He took a deep breath. "Don't you know any lullabies?"

Starfire put her hand to her mouth as she thought. "Earth ones?"

"Any that are _quiet_."

"I believe there is one. I have not heard it for many years & may have forgotten the words."

"Just hum it." He pleaded as he let Christopher go to massage his own ears.

Starfire sat on the bed & cuddled Christopher close. She kissed his cheek before lightly humming the tune from her homeland.

Christopher wrapped his little arms around her waist & laid his head against her chest before closing his eyes.

Nightwing liked Starfire's maternal side but it was going to be hell trying to separate these two now. He could see it now; tears. Lots & lots of tears.

He watched as Starfire petted Christopher's tangled hair & rubbed his back with a gentleness they'd all been trying to teach her for years. He felt something move inside his heart & chalked it up to his crush on the alien.

Pretty soon, Christopher was asleep.

Nightwing took him from her & laid him on the bed. Starfire kissed the little boy's head & followed Nightwing out. "What are we to do now?"

"You can go relax. I'm going to call the chief of police." Nightwing pressed the button to close the door to the room across the hall from his but next to Starfire's.

"I wish to watch him slumber."

"I think it would be better if you went to watch TV." Nightwing found that creepy… yet understandable.

"What if he shall need me?" She asked anxiously.

"He's not going to need you." He returned.

"What shall he do when he awakens & no one is there? He may become afraid."

Nightwing realized that could be true. "We'll come back to check on him in twenty minutes."

Starfire huffed but relented. "If you are sure."

"He doesn't need you watching him sleep. Go watch TV." He advised.

"Okay." She bowed her head & touched down. She walked to the elevator & rode upstairs to the main rooms.

He watched her go before going to his room for an USB stick then following. He looked in the common room to see Starfire searching the guide for something to watch & Cyborg making faces at the baby.

The baby cooed at Cyborg & flailed his limbs at every funny face.

Nightwing smirked before letting out a sharp whistle. All three turned to him but he gestured for Cyborg to accompany him.

The robotic gamer stood up & made his way to the leader. "We're going now?"

"Yeah. Better to do it while they're sleep. Well most of them." He looked down at the infant, who stared back.

The trio made their way to the evidence room. When they got there, Nightwing closed the door behind them then went to sit at the computer by the wall. He sent a Skype message to the chief. As he waited, he turned to Cyborg. "Do you want to go get the camera?"

"It'll be faster without Little Man."

"What's his name?"

"Chris said he didn't have one."

Nightwing frowned. He found that extremely rude. The baby had to be a few weeks old. He deserved a name. "I can watch him while you go to the med bay."

"Do you think he'll cry?"

"Maybe. But he'll have to get used to us before CPS comes."

Cyborg shrugged then handed over the carrier. He didn't even get to turn around before the baby started crying. He was torn. Maybe Nightwing should get the camera?

Nightwing waved him off. "He'll be fine. Go on."

Cyborg made up his mind to be as quick as possible.

A sound alerted Nightwing to the computer as Cyborg left. It was a response on Skype. He pressed the button to make a call & waited for the chief to pick up. It took two rings. "Chief Egan."

"Nightwing." Chief Flynn Egan nodded. "What's going on?"

Nightwing thought it best to cut to the chase. "Three children were abandoned on our doorstep."

"Is that one of them?" Chief Egan frowned.

"Yes." Nightwing didn't know what to do with the baby so he let him cry.

"Where are the other children?"

"Taking naps." Nightwing set the car seat on the floor. "We have proof that these children were abused & there's something else. They're meta."

"Meta?" Chief Egan raised his eyebrows.

"All three. The bad weather that we're experiencing at this very moment is the result of the baby crying."

His eyes widened. "Get him to stop. I just saw a lightning bolt hit a parked car."

"He won't stop crying until-"

"I'm back! I'm back!" Cyborg ran in with the camera.

"Cyborg gets back." Nightwing finished. He held up the carrier so the baby could see Cyborg.

The blonde sniffled as tears still raced down his cheeks but at least he wasn't as loud.

Cyborg handed the camera to his boss & took the car seat. He took a seat in another chair & began making faces at the baby to get him happy again.

Chief Egan was in awe. "I'll call Child Protective Services as soon as possible. What proof do you have for them being abused?"

Nightwing hooked up the camera & uploaded the pictures. Then he attached them to an email addressed to the chief. "These are pictures we took an hour ago."

The policeman received the message & opened it. Years of service prepared him for the sight. "I'll save these as evidence. CPS should call you soon. I'll call you tomorrow with more on the case. We'll find whoever did this."

"Thank you, Chief Egan." Nightwing nodded.

"Keep that baby happy." Chief Egan disconnected the call.

Nightwing smirked. More bad weather was up. "How long do you think it'll be before CPS calls us?"

"Depends on how backed up they are." Cyborg had had his own brush with Child Protective Services in his lifetime & knew they were swamped.

"Might as well go to the common room & watch TV while we wait." Nightwing stood up.

"Oh. I called Bee for help. I know she knows about kids & stuff so I thought it would help us out."

"That's a good idea. We need all the help we can get today."

 _L~O~V~E•Y~O~U_ _  
_  
Raven turned the page. "Do you even understand what I'm talking about?"

Charlotte shrugged.

"Keep going, Rae." Changeling urged.

She sighed. "She doesn't understand what this book is about. Why am I reading it?"

"Because you were reading it before she got here."

"It's a book about healing magic."

"She's interested."

That much was true. When the children woke up from naps, they were brought back to the common room, where Christopher played Hide & Seek with Starfire & Charlotte had immediately crawled back in Raven's lap for her to read to her. Charlotte hadn't taken her eyes off the pages since.

"She won't ever use this."

"You never know."

She rolled her eyes before Charlotte patted her hand & pointed back to the book. "Read."

"I'm nearly done with this book." Raven protested.

"Then you'll get another one." Changeling duhed.

Raven cut her eyes at him. "Why don't you read to her?"

"You don't think I can read."

She blinked. "That's not true."

He looked at her. "It's not nice to lie."

"I know you can read. You read comic books all the time."

He frowned. "Ha ha. Just read."

She huffed. "Fine."

"I don't understand how you've been playing Hide & Seek for over an hour." Cyborg told Starfire as she looked for Christopher.

"Tenacity." Nightwing flipped the channel.

"It has been a most enjoyable game." Starfire looked under the couch & pulled a giggling Christopher out.

"You got me!" Christopher threw his arms around her neck & squeezed.

"I have gotten you!" Starfire picked him up & cuddled him close.

"I think this is gonna last until they leave." Nightwing murmured.

Cyborg chuckled. "He's having fun so I feel like that's a win."

"You're just mad you can't stay out of the baby's sight without risking lightning strikes."

"Not true!"

"Set him down." Nightwing taunted with a straight face.

Cyborg looked at the baby, who was looking back at him. "I don't wanna."

Nightwing laughed. "Chicken!"

"Did somebody say el pollo?" Changeling turned around.

"Oh no." Cyborg groaned.

Changeling morphed into a green rooster & clucked.

"You're not funny, C!"

Changeling strutted up & down the couch.

Nightwing laughed as Christopher & Starfire giggled. Raven raised an eyebrow at his immaturity.

Charlotte shifted into a black baby chick.

Raven frowned. "Great. I have a lapful of poultry."

Changeling stepped on her lap & clucked in her face.

She was less than amused & showed it by picking him up with her powers & throwing him from the open window.

Christopher's mouth fell open. "Where he go?"

"Out the window." Raven eyed the chick still in her lap. "Change back & I'll finish reading to you."

Two seconds later, Charlotte was a little girl again.

"Is he coming back?" Christopher asked Starfire.

"Yes, my little bumgorf. He will return soon." Starfire kissed his cheek before setting him on his feet. "It is your turn to count & I shall hide."

Christopher looked at the window for a minute before he covered his eyes. "One. Eleven. Seventy. Two sixty. A million. Four…"

Starfire flew to the pantry & hid inside.

A minute later, he went looking for her & a green seagull flew into the room, sopping wet.

It changed into Changeling & he walked to the couch, where Raven was still reading in her low voice. "Too much?"

"Yes." She continued reading.

He nodded before stiffly walking out to find dry clothes.

 _L~O~V~E•Y~O~U_ _  
_  
Nightwing turned from the wall to wall windows. "The weather's going back."

"Good." Cyborg flopped back on the couch, making sure the carrier on his knees didn't move.

"He is loud." Starfire pulled on her ear.

"So loud." Changeling resumed humanoid form after crawling from under the sofa.

"How long are you going to hold off on training?" Raven asked the eighteen year old leader.

"We can probably skip it for today. The kids will be gone before tomorrow so missing one day won't kill us." Nightwing came over to the couch.

"Yes!" Changeling snatched Charlotte from Raven's lap & kissed her cheek repeatedly. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!"

She blushed & giggled. "You're welcome."

Nightwing rolled his eyes at his antics. "We should probably find something for him to eat when he wakes up. I think he's hungry."

"Don't babies eat often?" Raven recalled seeing that somewhere.

"How often can it be?" Cyborg shrugged.

"Are we starving him?" Starfire worried.

"Poor, little man." Changeling set Charlotte in his lap. "I know I get cranky when I miss a meal."

"When do you ever miss a meal?" Raven narrowed her eyes.

"& I'm never cranky." He ignored her.

Cyborg snorted. "Trying to talk to you before you eat breakfast is like trying to get between a lioness & her cub."

The others laughed as Changeling pouted. "You're just proving my point."

"What can we give him?" Raven brought the subject back to what was important. "He has no teeth."

"Mashed potatoes?" Changeling lifted a shoulder.

"The mashing of bananas?" Starfire suggested.

"Milk?" Cyborg thought up.

"We have no bottles. Even the older children had trouble holding glasses." Raven reminded them.

"I could use an eye dropper."

"For what?" A new voice asked.

The team turned to face Bumble Bee at the common room entrance.

"You came!" Cyborg closed his mouth.

"Of course I came. I said I was coming. Now what is it I'm here for & why was it so urgent?" She put her hands on her hips.

"Maybe you should come sit down & see for yourself?"

Bumble Bee walked to the couch then around it to sit down. Her eyes widened when she saw Christopher on Starfire's lap.

"Hi! I'm Christopher! What's your name?" The little boy waved to her.

Bumble Bee waved back in stupefied awe. "Karen."

"That's a pretty name."

Bumble Bee smiled at him. "I like Christopher, too."

"We're watching TV cuz it's quiet so the baby won't wake up."

"Baby?" She looked up to meet the adults' eyes & saw the carrier on Cyborg's lap. "You have a baby on your lap."

"I do." He watched her to see how she was taking it.

She got up & flew to right in front of him & turned the car seat. She unbuckled the restraints & lifted the baby out.

"No!" The others leaned forward in fear.

"What?" Bumble Bee put him against her shoulder & jostled him slightly.

The noise woke up the baby & he began crying.

"He's… special." Cyborg got up to take him back but Bumble Bee flew away from him.

"All babies are special." She kissed the baby's cheek before she hovered around the room slowly. She started humming & rocked him gently.

The baby stopped crying & held onto her uniform top. His little face was pinched & red until it evened out & lost its high color. He eventually relaxed & laid his head down on her shoulder.

Cyborg's jaw was on the ground. "How'd you do that?!"

"I'm amazing." She shrugged her free shoulder.

"He has cried the entirety of his stay." Starfire was blown away, too.

"Aww! Why?" Bumble Bee came back to the couch & sat beside her.

"So far, he doesn't like anyone else." Nightwing said. "Have you noticed the storms?"

"Yeah. That's really weird. It'll be storming one minute then sunny the next."

"He's meta. He's been making the storms with every tantrum."

"Oh, you're a meta?" Bumble Bee spoke softly to the baby that was watching her speak. "You're a powerful meta, aren't you? Those storms almost took me out."

He reached out his hand & touched her mouth. She kissed his hand.

"You are unnervingly talented at this." Raven noted.

"Thank you." She looked over. "& who is this one?"

"This is Charlie." Changeling lifted the little girl up.

Charlotte covered her face with her hands.

"Her name is Charlotte." Raven rolled her eyes.

"I like Charlie better." Changeling didn't care.

"Hi, Charlie." Bumble Bee spoke. "It's nice to meet you."

"Hi." Charlotte pulled on the sleeves of Changeling's shirt to get him to put her down. Once she was back on his lap, she buried her face in his chest.

"Are they meta, too?"

"Yes, they are." Nightwing spoke up. "They were dropped on the doorstep a few hours ago & were abandoned."

Bumble Bee gasped. "How cruel!"

"It gets worse." Changeling frowned. "They've been abused."

Bumble Bee's mouth was hanging open. "Who did this?!"

"We don't know yet. There's going to be an investigation & we'll know more tomorrow." Nightwing said.

"What's going to happen to the kids now?"

"Chief Egan called CPS & we're supposed to be receiving a call from them letting us know."

"I'll help in any way I can."

"Thank you."

"Do you have food?" Cyborg asked.

Bumble Bee stared at him. "What?"

"Do you have food for the baby?" He expounded.

"Oh! Yeah. I went to a baby store & got a lot of stuff. It's all in my pod of the T-ship on the roof."

"We can get it all while he's still happy." Nightwing was happy that the child liked someone else & would give Cyborg a break.

He, Changeling & Cyborg left to go up to the roof & got out the bags & brought them down.

"I cannot believe he is so quiet." Starfire watched as the baby got more comfortable on Bumble Bee's shoulder.

"He isn't affable." Raven agreed.

Bumble Bee laughed. "He seems pretty amicable to me."

"Now that you're here."

Bumble Bee smiled as she kissed his cheek again. "You've been giving them a hard time?"

"Yes." Starfire said seriously. "A very hard time."

The boys came back with the bags. "You got a lot of stuff, Bee."

"I didn't know what to get cuz I didn't know the situation but I think I got most of the stuff you're going to need for at least a few days." Bumble Bee patted the space next to her.

The guys set the bags down in front of the girls & Starfire set Christopher down beside her to rifle through the bag closest to her. "Clothing?"

"Figured kids need clothes." She shrugged.

"Nightlights?" Raven had levitated a bag over & lifted out a fairy night light.

"You said children. Children are usually afraid of the dark."

"Are you afraid of the dark?" Changeling asked Charlotte, who nodded.

"Good call, Bee." Cyborg raised a thumb as he peeked through a couple bags.

"Thanks. You should find food soon. I didn't know what the baby would like so I got a ton of different formulas."

"I found a canister." Nightwing held up the can of baby formula.

"Did you get any bottles?" Cyborg asked as he continued searching,

"Of course I did, Sparky. I even got sippy cups for the others." Bumble Bee was offended.

"Please, what is the "sippy cups"?" Starfire asked.

"It's like a level two bottle. When you get too big to suck out of a baby bottle but can't use a glass like an adult?"

"Ingenious!"

"How do you make a bottle?" Cyborg found a blue bottle. "He's gotta be hungry."

"I can make it. Here." Bumble Bee stood up & held the baby out safely.

Cyborg frowned. "I've never held a baby!"

"It's not hard!" She frowned, too.

"I'd rather do the formula."

"Sit down & hold this baby!" She snapped.

He grumbled but sat on the sofa (amidst chuckles from his bros). She adjusted his arms then laid the baby in them.

"There. See? It's not so bad."

"Bossy." He muttered.

"Whatever." Bumble Bee took a bottle & can of formula into the kitchen & made a bottle.

Starfire floated behind her, watching in fascination. "You are quite skilled."

"Thanks."

"Dress." Charlotte had slid off Changeling's lap & rustled through a bag. She pulled up a purple dress.

"You like the dress?" Changeling pulled her back on his lap.

She nodded.

"Do you want to wear it?"

She nodded again.

"& who is going to put her in it?" Raven demanded.

"You are." Changeling didn't miss a beat.

"You're begging for another dipping."

"I like to swim."

Her eyes glowed.

He grinned. "I love you, too."

A light blush dusted her cheeks so she raised her hood.

"It's been a few hours. What could be taking CPS so long to call us?" Nightwing sat back on the couch.

"What if the Chief of police hasn't called them yet? He could be swamped, too." Cyborg pointed out as Bumble Bee came back.

She took the baby from him & sat next to him to feed him. "It could be anything really."

"I think they'll call soon." Changeling was sure.

The landline rang.

It was abrupt & strange as the phone rarely rang inside the tower as their communicators took care of most social communications.

Nightwing went to the phone & answered it. "Titans Tower. Yes, this is Nightwing. That is correct."

The other Titans listened in.

"That's correct. We have an idea. Oh really? Of course. We'd be happy to. Thank you. Goodbye." Nightwing hung up & turned around. "I have good news & bad news."

"Bad news first." Cyborg said.

"CPS isn't equipped to handle metahumans. & even if they were, they have no room at the home. Especially for little kids. We're going to have to keep the kids until spots open up or they find a foster home willing to take in three super kids."

"Yay!" Starfire leaped into the air.

"Starfire!" Bumble Bee laughed.

"We are able to keep them!" The redhead didn't care.

"Only until they find a place for them." Nightwing reminded her.

"What's the good news?" Raven wanted to know.

"The good news is that it can't get any worse than this."

 _L~O~V~E•Y~O~U_ _  
_  
"Thanks, Sparky." Bumble Bee turned around.

"No problem." Cyborg set her bag on the bed in the room across from his.

"You know, he needs a crib. He can't sleep in a bed alone." She gestured to the baby on her shoulder.

Cyborg frowned before rubbing his head. "I guess I could get started on making him something but it might take all night."

"I guess he can sleep with me tonight. One night won't kill him. Hopefully."

"What's the worst that can happen?"

"He rolls out of the bed. He rolls over & the covers get in his nose & mouth & he suffocates. I roll over & squish him. He chokes on his own spit & drowns-"

"Wait! Wait! Wait!" He lifted a hand. "Are you kidding me?!"

"It could happen!"

"None of that stuff is gonna happen." He refused to laugh.

"You don't know that." She kissed the baby's cheek again & his mouth opened.

"That is insane."

"It's true! Anything could happen."

"There's a distinct possibility that none of that will ever happen."

"Have you ever heard of SIDS? It could happen."

"What the hell is that?"

"Don't curse in front of him." She snapped. "He could pick up on that!"

"He's like a month old…" His face said it all as he deadpanned.

"I said he'd pick up on it; I didn't say he'd repeat it."

"Gimme the kid. You're obviously tired."

"No." She twisted away from him.

"Don't you need to unpack?" He reached out for the baby.

She walked away from him. "Stay away from us!"

"You know you're going to have to give him up soon…"

She stuck her bottom lip out. "No fair!"

"You can't keep somebody else's baby." He was lost as to her thought process.

"He's an orphan."

"You don't know that. His parents could have abandoned him like that mean old lady they're all scared of."

"Same thing; he's an orphan."

"You're just saying stuff because you like the screamer."

"He's been good since I got here. I don't know what any of you are talking about."

"He seems to like you."

"Of course he does." She kissed the baby's cheek.

"You're going to spoil him with all that kissing." Cyborg was not jealous of a newborn.

"He can be a little spoiled." She didn't care.

"You're only saying that because you get to give him away & don't have to deal with the fallout."

"Maybe."

He smirked. "I'll let you settle in."

"Thanks. Just leave me &… &… & what is his name?"

"He doesn't have one."

Her mouth opened in righteous indignation. "How rude!"

He closed his grey eye & stared at her as if gauging how serious she was. When he realized she was completely serious, he opened it. "Okay."

"He needs a name." She sat on the bed & adjusted the baby in her arms, looking him in the face.

"That's a job for his next parents."

She hummed before her eyes widened with joy. "I have the perfect name for him!"

"You can't-"

"Calvin!"

"What?" He was blown away.

"His new name is Calvin." She looked down at the baby… er Calvin. "Cal for short."

Cyborg stood there for approximately two minutes before he set his mouth. "You can't name him. He's not a new pet you can play with until you get bored."

"I'm not that type of person. I don't grow weary of the familiar."

That seemed like a dig at him...

While he was trying to work out if he should be offended, she laid down & laid Calvin down in her circle of arms, tickling him.

The infant giggled & flailed his limbs, giving her a big smile.

Cyborg smiled at the picture they made before shaking his head & furrowing his eyebrow. He cleared his throat. "I'll just put the stuff you bought for him in the room next to this one." He walked out before he could do something stupid… like stay.

 _L~O~V~E•Y~O~U_ _  
_  
"Do you know what time it is?" Changeling tossed the chef hat back atop his head.

Charlotte squinted at him before ultimately shaking her head. "No."

"Time for everyone's favorite cooking show: _Chef_ _Daddy_!"

Charlotte's lips pulled into a small smile. "Yay."

"You really don't emote, do you?" He chucked her chin before going to the fridge. "What is it tonight?! Eggplant Parmesan?! Vegetarian Chili?! Burritos?!"

"Man, burritos sound good!" Cyborg rubbed his stomach.

"Burritos it is!" Changeling grabbed ingredients from the fridge & shut the door with his foot then set Charlotte on the counter beside him. "I'd like to call my lovely sous chef, Starfire to help me!"

Starfire giggled as she floated over. "Watch me, my little bumgorf. We shall prepare a culinary feast!"

Christopher walked over & struggled to climb into a chair at the island. Cyborg picked him up & sat him down. "Here you go, Little Dude."

"Thank you, Uncle." Christopher said politely.

Cyborg smiled. "Welcome, Nephew!"

Charlotte pointed to a packet of seasoning. "What's that?"

"Imitation meat!" Changeling announced proudly.

"What "imi" mean?"

"Imitation means fake." Cyborg told her.

She made a face. "No, Daddy."

Cyborg fell out laughing. "Even she knows fake meat ain't good!"

Changeling cut his eyes at his best friend. "She just hasn't had it yet!" They'd long ago squashed their meat vs. tofu argument but it was still an easy dig at times.

Starfire was browning real hamburger in a pan beside him. She (& Raven) had learned to cook Earth food. Finally. After receiving enough cookbooks for holidays & birthdays, she'd decided to attend classes & learn from her friends.

Both improved greatly (Raven citing a need to be at least proficient in the most basic of survival tasks as to her reason for learning) & soon began trying out new recipes for the guys. They'd both try out a dish & perfect it before moving on to the next.

There were days the boys ate nothing but meatloaf & cornbread. _Bad_ meatloaf  & cornbread.

Once Starfire understood how Earth cooking was, she was more able to find foods from her planet that the others would like. Now she wasn't left in an empty room when she announced she was making a pudding.

Raven herself liked to use juices & extracts to flavor her potions.

& both were into cooking shows & baking. Changeling suggested a garden & liking the idea of fresh produce to practice more recipes with, the girls agreed. Pretty soon the whole Tower was in on it, each person adding things to it that they like to eat.

One fourth of the island was comprised of the garden & a grove of fruit trees they planted. They planted fruits like grapevines & tomatoes & berry bushes such as strawberries, blueberries, raspberries & blackberries; vegetables like corn, potatoes, spinach & peppers.

Raven even had a section for tea.

Many a day saw the superpowered team in the garden hard at work. It was enjoyable & kept their grocery bill down.

They used ingredients from the garden daily & took turns cooking. Cyborg & Raven usually cooked breakfast since both were up & Raven really liked baking biscuits (especially after Cyborg had handed over his grandmother's recipe).

Nightwing was pretty handy at lunch. He knew enough about cooking to survive on his own but he didn't get the enjoyment out of it like his fellow teammates. He made a lot of salads & sandwiches.

Changeling & Starfire usually handled dinner. Both liked to create feasts & go all out. & even better, Starfire liked making dessert. Although the team had gotten into healthy living when they put in their garden.

It was just so much easier & they were getting older. It just made sense. They ate plenty of salads & fruits & veggies. They did their own canning (that was an exhilaratingly fruit filled month) & Cyborg had even given tofu a try. It def. didn't get him to give up the bacon but every once in a while was okay.

Which is what killed their tofu vs. meat fight.

Starfire giggled now. "I believe the imitation of meat is satisfactory."

"Thanks, Star!" Changeling stuck out his tongue.

"Fake meat is an abomination." Raven flipped the page in her book.

Changeling wanted to throw something at her but everything was too big. He decided to go to the fridge & grabbed a solitary grape. He threw it at the back of her head & it fell into her hood.

Of course she felt it… She snapped her book shut & lifted the grape from her hood. She turned around & used her powers to shoot the grape back at him.

He ducked at the last second & flicked his tongue at her.

Using her powers, she swung a pan at the back of his head. It connected.

"Ow!" He clutched his head.

Charlotte giggled as Cyborg out & out roared with laughter.

"You can't laugh at Daddy." He pouted at Charlotte before rolling his eyes at Cyborg. "You can just shut up."

"She got you good, String Bean!" Cyborg chuckled.

"I know. I'm seein stars."

"The meats have concluded cooking, Changeling." Starfire didn't laugh but her lips twitched heavily.

"Yeah. Yeah, it's time to cut the other stuff up." He turned off the stove & took two sharp knives from the knife block.

Deftly, they diced tomatoes & onions & chopped lettuce & avocados. They grabbed cheese (a three cheese Mexican blend) from the fridge & refried beans from the pantry before setting everything in an array on the island.

Using a little bit of everything, they stuffed fresh ingredients into large flour tortillas, Changeling slicing a "V" into the vegetarian one's so he wouldn't accidentally eat a meat-filled one.

By the time they were done, Nightwing & Raven had set the table & added salsa, sour cream, taco sauce, lime & Ranch, the secret ingredient.

The entire group sat down to eat.

"I foresee a problem." Nightwing looked at Bumble Bee, who was still holding Calvin.

"What's up, BossMan?" Changeling took a bite out of his burrito.

"How is Bumble Bee going to eat? I doubt he'll let her."

Bumble Bee frowned. "Can't I set him down?"

"He won't like that." Changeling swore.

"I'll hold him while you eat then you hold him while I eat." Cyborg offered.

"No. I'm going to put him down." Bumble Bee flew over to the car seat.

"No! He'll cry!" Raven didn't want that at all!

"It's okay for babies to cry. Not only will holding him all the time spoil him but it's completely illogical to hold him all the time when he'll get over it. It'll take a little time & he's def. going to throw a tantrum but it'll be better in the long run." She buckled him into the carrier & turned him to face the kitchen.

"Are you sure?" Starfire didn't want him to cry but if her friend knew what was best…

"I'm positive." Bumble Bee returned to the table, ignoring the baby's cries.

The others split their attention between the wailing infant to the gathering storm clouds outside.

"How sure are you? Are you sure you're not forgetting he's meta?" Nightwing wanted to make sure.

"It's just a storm. Mother Nature hands them out all the time & he's going to eventually get sick of crying." Bumble Bee assured him.

"What if people get hurt?"

"He's going to grow up with these powers. Ever hear of terrible twos & teen years? He needs to get in the habit now. People will always be in danger."

"I guess that's people's argument against us."

"Trust me on this."

It was wildly uncomfortable as the group ate & Calvin cried. Cyborg tried to eat fast but Bumble Bee put a hand on his shoulder & shook her head. He slumped. He didn't like hearing him cry.

It broke Starfire's heart. She kept sneaking glances back at the baby & watched as tears raced down his face.

Even Raven felt bad for him but hoped that Bumble Bee knew what she was talking about. Then she thought about Teether & realized maybe if someone had broken him of his crying when he was a baby, _he_ wouldn't have tantrums now.

Christopher pulled on Nightwing's sleeve. When the older brunette leaned down, he whispered, "It was like this with the scary lady. He cried for a long time."

"Probably why we had all those storms." Cyborg muttered. "It's been like this for six weeks."

Raven cut up Charlotte's food when it became evident that she couldn't pick up the burrito without wearing it. "You don't think it's been him, do you?"

"It would explain why the weather people are baffled." Nightwing said.

"Maybe he is six of the weeks old then?" Starfire guessed.

"Do you know how old he is?" He asked Christopher, who shook his head.

"I can run some tests on him. On all of them. Just to make sure they're healthy." Cyborg offered.

"Are you scared of shots?" Changeling asked Charlotte.

She shrugged. "What's a shot?"

Cyborg turned to her sharply. "You've never had a shot?!"

She shrugged again.

"Maybe she just doesn't know the word for it?" Bumble Bee suggested.

"A shot is a long needle of medicine that usually goes in your arm & it hurts." Changeling explained.

Charlotte looked at him blankly.

"Yeah, she's never had a shot. You don't forget that."

"It wouldn't surprise me to find out these children are malnourished." Nightwing said.

"They will be safe with us." Starfire's eyes burned brightly. Literally.

"Quite."

"Let's talk about something better. What are we going to do tomorrow since we have them?" Bumble Bee asked.

"Mayhap we shall take them to the beach?!" Starfire grew excited for this plan.

"They've probably never been swimming before." Nightwing didn't think it was a good idea. "They won't know proper aquatic safety procedures."

"Maybe we can teach them how to swim?" Changeling liked the sound of that.

"They don't have bathing suits." Raven deadpanned.

"Couldn't you girls go buy some?"

"Why do _we_ have to?"

"Because we'll set up for the beach while you're gone. We'll spend all day outside."

"Maybe it's not a _terrible_ idea…?" Nightwing said slowly.

"I like it." Cyborg lifted his shoulders.

"Then it's decided. We'll have beach day tomorrow."

 _L-O-V-E•Y-O-U_ _  
_  
Bumble Bee looked at the time. "It's getting late. We should get the kids ready for bed."

Raven blinked. "I've never done that. Is it hard?"

"A little. If they splash."

"Splash?" Starfire cocked her head.

"You know? Splash the water?"

"Oh. That sounds most enjoyable. May we start now?"

"Sure. I got a baby tub for Cal-"

"Cal?" Raven raised a hand.

"That's the baby's name. I named him." Bumble Bee picked up the baby that had cried himself to sleep.

"Are you sure that was wise?"

"He needs a name. Calvin is perfect."

Raven looked at Cyborg, who gave her a telling look. "Cal it is."

Bumble Bee smiled. "Okay, let's go. I can't wait to get him in a sleeper."

"Is it the adorable?" Starfire picked up Christopher.

"I bought a couple but the one I want to dress him in is white with yellow ducks on it."

Starfire screeched lowly. "Adorable!"

"Very." Raven said dryly.

Bumble Bee laughed. "Come on, we can give them a bath at the same time."

"Do you have the bubbles?" Starfire asked.

The girls walked out with the kids.

"Bubble bath? Yes." Bumble Bee pressed the button for the elevator to come.

"What kind?" Raven used lavender bubble bath herself.

"Grape, watermelon & strawberry."

"Very fruity."

The girls rode the lift to the barracks & went to the rooms assigned the children. They each picked out items for bath-time & met in the bathroom.

Raven ran the water in the tub & poured in two capfuls of watermelon bubble bath.

The bathroom had four toilet stalls, three shower stalls, five sinks & one tub. There were two bathrooms, one for the women & one for the men. Both looked exactly the same.

Bumble Bee had Starfire hold the sleeping Calvin while she ran him a bath in the baby tub with grape bubble bath. Then she took him back & disrobed him before she put him in the tub.

Starfire helped Christopher take off his clothes before putting him in the tub. She grabbed her cranberry soap & a washcloth & began washing him.

Raven did the same with her lavender soap & Charlotte.

The girls worked silently at washing the children until Starfire started washing Christopher's hair.

"Ow, Mommy!"

"I am sorry, my bumgorf!" Starfire gasped.

He touched his head gingerly. "It hurts."

"Have you ever had your hair combed?" Bumble Bee asked.

He shook his head.

"I'll braid your hair when we get done."

"Such as when we have the night of the girls?" Starfire's mouth opened in delight. "I would very much like to see his hair in bows."

Raven had a dubious look on her face as Bumble Bee laughed. "No, he won't have bows in his hair. It's a type of braiding that lots of men have. Like mine."

Bumble Bee had long ago taken her hair out of two puff balls & now had French braids going down her back.

"I would very much like to learn how to perform such a skill." Starfire tried again to wash Christopher's hair.

"It still hurts, Mommy." Christopher said.

"It'll hurt since you've never had your hair combed but it'll feel so nice after. I promise." Bumble Bee swore.

"It's gonna hurt?" His face was contorted in pain.

"But only for a little while. & I'll give you some medicine so you'll feel better."

"Okay." Christopher sighed.

"I will try to take the upmost care, young one." Starfire vowed.

He nodded.

She worked slowly & as gently as she could to comb his hair until all the kinks were out & the comb could go through easily.

Raven did the same for Charlotte, who didn't speak a word (though she winced a few times). "Wait here." She went to grab a big bath towel & came back. "Stand up."

Charlotte stood up carefully.

Raven wrapped the towel around her & lifted her out. She set her on her feet & began vigorously rubbing her to dry her off. "Are you cold?"

"A little." Charlotte held still.

Once she was dry, Raven pulled a nightdress over her head. "Do you want socks?"

Charlotte nodded.

Raven left to get her socks.

Bumble Bee carefully dressed Calvin in the sleeper she wanted for him & emptied the baby tub. She'd clean it while he was asleep.

Starfire lifted Christopher out of the tub & towel dried him before putting him in Spider-Man pajamas. She emptied the tub & folded the towels to put on the edge neatly.

Raven came back with a pair of tiny white socks. She put them on Charlotte's feet. Charlotte slipped her hand into hers. Raven smiled on the inside.

"Let's stop by my room for the stuff & we'll go up to the common room." Bumble Bee set the awakening baby against her shoulder.

The group walked to Bumble Bee's room, where she picked up the items necessary & they went up to the common room.

"You're back." Changeling was on his knees facing the back of the couch when the girls walked in.

"Friend Bumble Bee is going to do the braiding of young Christopher's hair. Without bows." Starfire said.

"Radical." He grinned.

Starfire giggled before putting Christopher on his feet on the couch. "Are you ready, my bumgorf?"

He nodded. "It won't hurt anymore?"

Starfire looked to Bumble Bee, who shook her head. "Not much."

Starfire turned back to Christopher & smiled. "It will hurt very little."

"Okay." He wrapped his arms around her neck & squeezed.

Bumble Bee gave Calvin to Cyborg before sitting on the sofa. She opened her legs & patted the space between them. "Come sit."

Christopher let Starfire go & walked across the guys to get to her. He sat between her legs & got comfortable.

Bumble Bee got straight to work. She sectioned off a one to two inch swatch of hair by his right ear & bundled the rest in a ponytail holder. She used the comb to make sure all the kinks were out then used a mixture called grease to moisturize his scalp.

After, she separated the hairs by three & started braiding backwards to the base of his skull & a bit farther as his hair was fairly long. When she was done, she sectioned off another piece of hair & repeated her previous steps.

Starfire paid special attention to her workings as she wanted to use the skill in the future. She found herself copying the movements as if trying to commit them to memory.

Raven was in awe. Of Bumble Bee's talent but also Christopher's hair. It held up nicely under the heavy assault & he barely winced. Her own hair was fine & most likely wouldn't hold its shape the way his was.

Nightwing & Changeling had never seen the practice being done before so they watched with unveiled interest.

Cyborg, however, knew of this so he entertained Calvin, who was up & wanted to play. Charlotte sat on Changeling's lap & watched her friend get his hair braided with a slight smile. She was glad he was getting fussed over.

Bumble Bee worked quickly & soon Christopher's hair was done. "I have an extra scarf for you. You want to wrap it up so your braids don't get ratty."

"Ratty?" Christopher looked up at her sleepily.

"When you don't take care of your hair, it gets ratty. Looking how it looked before. You might be a boy but you want to look good, too. Don't you?"

He grinned & nodded.

She pinched his cheek. "I'll tie it on you & you tell me if it's too tight." She quickly covered his hair with a silk scarf & tied a knot by his ear. "Is it too tight?"

He shook his head. "Can I see it?"

"In the morning. It's time for you to go to bed."

"Aww!" He crossed his arms & pouted.

Bumble Bee set him on his feet & began cleaning up but before she got too far, Raven cleared her throat. This was slightly embarrassing but she liked what she saw. "Bumble Bee?"

"Yeah, Raven?" The cocoa skinned Titan raised an eyebrow but didn't look up.

"Can you braid Charlotte's hair? I don't know how to do that."

"It's late. How about I give her a big French braid? I'll redo it tomorrow & can probably do designs if you want."

"Designs?" Starfire was peeking through the scarf on Christopher's head. "You can do the designs?"

"Yeah. I can even do letters. It's pretty cool."

"One French braid will do fine." Raven plucked Charlotte from Changeling's lap & deposited her on Bumble Bee's.

Bumble Bee combed through Charlotte's fine but long hair. She got all the kinks out before greasing her hair then started at the front of her hair to bring three wide sections together. As she worked backwards, she brought the sides in until it was all one jumbo braid. She tied the tip with the ponytail holder she'd used on Christopher's head. "Done."

Charlotte's hair was no longer limp & scraggly. It shone healthily & even curled at the ends. She pulled the braid over her shoulder & marveled at it. No one had ever done her hair before. "Thank you."

"You're very welcome, sweetie." Bumble Bee rubbed her shoulder before setting her on her feet.

"You want me to tuck you in?" Changeling asked.

Charlotte nodded & went to him. "You & Mommy."

"I am not your mother." Raven huffed, irritated.

"Stop being so crabby & come on. It's nine o'clock & she should have been in the bed." Changeling stood & scooped Charlotte up in his arms.

Raven followed them out amongst mental grumblings.

Christopher leaned against Nightwing. "I'm not tired." He yawned.

"Starfire, I think you should put him to bed." Nightwing looked down at the child.

"Will you not contribute?" Starfire picked Christopher up.

"I'm not good with this sort of thing." His cheeks reddened slightly.

"Then you shall learn tonight."

"Star, I don't think-"

"You shall learn tonight!" Her eyes glowed.

He didn't want to be blasted into oblivion so he stood up & they walked out.

Cyborg looked at Bumble Bee. "You're going to put him to bed? Rather you want _us_ to put him to bed?"

"No. I want you to hold him while I get ready for bed. He can't sleep in that big old bed by himself so I'll go to sleep now. I just need to get ready." She picked up everything she was taking with her.

"I'll just watch TV then." Cyborg noticed the baby was going to sleep again anyway.

"Bye, baby."

Cyborg's eyebrow lifted in surprise but she wasn't talking to him.

She kissed the baby's cheek & floated to the elevator.

He shook his head with a blush. She hadn't even been there 24 hours & she was already messing him up.

 _L~O~V~E•Y~O~U_ _  
_  
Starfire set Christopher in the bed & arranged the covers around his body. "Are you the snug?"

Christopher nodded. "Tell me a story, Mommy."

Nightwing frowned & put up a hand. "Maybe I should do that?" He didn't want her reciting a war story.

Starfire beamed & sat on the other side of Christopher. "This shall be most enjoyable."

Nightwing sat on the bed & stroked his chin. He wasn't being modest when he said he didn't know what he was doing but he vaguely recalled stories his parents used to tell him every night. He chose his favorite. " _There once was a robin that had a bunch of grapes._

 _He sat in his nest eating them one by one. He was content with himself & his meal. One day a sly fox walked up to him & noticed his beak of grapes._

 _The fox said to him "You're such a beautiful robin. Your feathers are magnificent, your colors splendid & your eyes sharp."._

 _The robin liked the praise. He cocked his head to show off the colors._

 _"You are the most beautiful robin I have ever seen." Said the fox. "You have the grace of a swan, the poise of a flamingo & the regality of an eagle."_

 _The robin liked the praise very much. He preened in the sun._

 _"I bet you have the most spectacular voice." The sly fox said. "Please grace me with it."_

 _The robin opened his beak to sing & when he did, the grapes fell from his mouth. The fox quickly snatched up the grapes by the stem & trotted off._

 _The robin felt bad for being fooled for praise means nothing if it's false_."

"What does that mean?" Christopher yawned widely.

"It means that people are going to tell you things that make you feel good but it might be because they want something you have. Don't fall for it."

Christopher was silent for a long moment & they thought he'd fallen asleep. "Okay, Daddy. Goodnight. Mommy. Daddy."

"Have the night of goodness, my precious child." Starfire kissed his cheek.

Nightwing cleared his throat, clearly uncomfortable. "Go to sleep."

Starfire rolled her eyes as she stood up. Christopher was asleep. She & Nightwing left. "That was a very nice story you told."

"My dad told it to me." Nightwing shrugged, although it was a very big deal.

"Thank you for helping me put him to bed."

"I should go over some leads for the new HIVE members." Though most of their villains had either retired or gotten frozen with the Brotherhood of Evil, new villains were popping up recently.

Starfire knew he was uncomfortable & didn't push. "Goodnight, friend."

"Night, Star." He went to the elevator to go up to the evidence room.

She went to her own room & sat on her bed to regale the highlights of her day to Silky.

 _L~O~V~E•Y~O~U_ _  
_  
Changeling arranged the covers around Charlotte. "Want to hear a story?"

She nodded. "I'm not sleepy."

"Okay." Changeling launched into a long & detailed story of a knight & a dragon & a princess that vaguely made Raven think of an episode they'd had together but she didn't want to be presumptuous.

At the end, Charlotte blinked up at him. "I'm still not sleepy."

"Still not sleepy, eh?" He tapped his hand against his chin. "Do you want me to sing to you?"

Raven frowned. "We're not trying to traumatize her."

"Wow, you're funny, Rae." He mocked.

"Sing, please." Charlotte commanded.

"Alright, here's one that my mom used to sing me all the time.

 _ **Oh look there's five little ducks!**_

 _ **1**_ _ **  
**_ _ **2**_ _ **  
**_ _ **3**_ _ **  
**_ _ **4**_ _ **  
**_  
 _ **5 little ducks went swimming one day**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Over the hill & far away**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Mother duck said, "Quack, quack, quack"**_ _ **  
**_ _ **But only four little ducks came back**_

 _ **1**_ _ **  
**_ _ **2**_ _ **  
**_ _ **3**_

 _ **4 little ducks went swimming one day**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Over the hill & far away**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Mother duck said, "Quack, quack, quack"**_ _ **  
**_ _ **But only three little ducks came back**_

 _ **1**_ _ **  
**_ _ **2**_

 _ **3 little ducks went swimming one day**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Over the hill & far away**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Mother duck said, "Quack, quack, quack"**_ _ **  
**_ _ **But only two little ducks came back.**_

 _ **1**_ _ **  
**_  
 _ **2 little ducks went swimming one day**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Over the hill & far away**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Mother duck said, "Quack, quack, quack"**_ _ **  
**_ _ **But only one little duck came back**_

 _ **1 little duck went swimming one day**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Over the hill & far away**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Mother duck said, "Quack, quack, quack"**_ _ **  
**_ _ **But no little ducks came swimming back**_

 _ **Sad mother duck went out one day**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Over the hill & far away**_ _ **  
**_ _ **The sad mother duck said, "Quack, quack, quack"**_ _ **  
**_ _ **& all the 5 little ducks came back**_ "

Raven looked at him in awe as Charlotte giggled & clapped. "You didn't sound horrible!"

"I can sing, Raven." He fairly glowed.

"But when we-"

"That was for fun. Sounding bad is part of the description."

She closed her mouth & narrowed her eyes. "What else are you hiding?"

He smirked mysteriously. Eyes never leaving hers, he asked Charlotte, "Want me to sing you another song?"

"Yes, please." Charlotte had liked his rough yet soft voice. It was like velvet wrapped sandpaper.

"Okay. I'll be right back." He left & came back with a worn light brown guitar.

"I didn't know you could play acoustic." Raven eyed him suspiciously. "Just that awful _Popstar_ video game. You always pick the bass guitar."

"So you notice me." He strummed smugly.

She narrowed her eyes & they started to glow red.

He just smiled & began strumming the guitar. He opened his mouth & began singing words neither girl had ever heard before.

Before long, Charlotte's eyes grew heavy & they closed eventually. Her breathing evened out & she made a soft snoring sound.

Changeling stopped playing & kissed her forehead. "Sweet dreams, Princess Charlie."

Raven eyed him as they left. She turned out the light on the way out & looked at Charlotte for a second before closing the door. She folded her arms & looked at him again. "Where did that come from & what was it?"

"Where did what come from?" He leaned against the wall next to his door.

"That song. It wasn't English & wasn't gibberish so I assume it was a real language. Why didn't you tell any of us you knew more than one language?"

"You know I can speak to animals."

" _Human_ languages!"

"You never asked."

She frowned. "Well I'm asking now. How many languages do you speak?"

"5."

"I speak six." It was a little thing to be competitive over but she was.

He smirked. "Well I'm going to go play video games. See you in the morning, Mommy."

"I'm not that child's mother!" She snapped at his retreating back as he laughed.

 _ **5 Little Ducks, The Fox & the Sparrow by Aseop.**_


	2. Taco Tuesday

_**Thanks so much for the support. I didn't think anyone was going to read it. It is quite long. Sorry this chapter is too but they get shorter. Not by much but shorter.**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_

 _ **NJPNJPNJP**_

Raven awoke as she usually did & gathered the clothes she would wear for the day. The team had retired wearing their uniforms all day & she was no exception. She found she liked wearing shorts & hoodies, an odd combination but it was comfortable for her.

She liked to wear different colored jean shorts with her favorite hoodies. Today she chose black jean shorts with a white tank-top & a grey hoodie with the word _California_ emblazoned in dark blue stitching.

She picked underwear & girly socks (Starfire had gotten her into the thin, decorative socks). Then she went to the bathroom & showered using milk & honey body wash. She didn't know why. She usually used her melon & cucumber wash & saved milk & honey for when she needed to relax.

She shrugged it off & towel dried before pulling on her clothes & brushing her teeth. She went back to her room to dump her night attire in her hamper & pulled on her boots. She hadn't been able to get out of the habit of wearing them.

She went upstairs to the kitchen & made her a mug of tea. She liked nearly all tea & chose a citrus blend that really woke her up in the morning. As her water boiled in the kettle, she watched the sun come up.

It was beautiful & always filled her with a sense of peace & fulfillment in her life. As she reflected, the kettle let out a piercing whistle. She took it off the eye & filled her mug. It was her favorite one.

She squeezed in a teaspoon of honey & stirred before setting the kettle back on the stove. It had enough water for another cup. She turned off the eye & went to the Keurig coffee maker. She chose Italian roast coffee grinds & put them in the little k-cup provided & put that in the machine before grabbing a red coffee mug.

She put it under the drip & started the machine then grabbed her mug of tea & went over to the bay windows. She crossed her legs in lotus position & floated in the air.

"Azarath Metrion Xinthos." She closed her eyes after taking a sip & chanted. "Azarath Metrion Xinthos."

She quickly came upon her calm & was meditating peacefully.

 _L~O~V~E•Y~O~U_ _  
_  
Nightwing yawned as he woke up. He hit his alarm & climbed out of the bed before making it & going to take a shower. He used his sandalwood soap & washed his hair. He put a towel around his waist & walked back to his room to pick out an outfit for the day after brushing his teeth.

He chose blue jeans & a red jersey for the Jump City Jaguars basketball team. He dressed quickly & put on black shades. He had nearly retired wearing his mask around the tower, instead choosing to wear sunglasses or nothing at all (that wasn't that common). He'd long ago shone his team what he looked like without his mask & trusted them completely.

He used gel to spike up his black hair & sprayed on his cologne, a clean, crisp number that wouldn't offend anyone with above average olfactory abilities (Changeling). He slipped on sneakers with Velcro before going up to the common room.

He saw Raven floating by the windows & smiled. Right on time. He went to collect his mug & sipped it before getting a light blue mug down from the cabinet. He put in a splash of milk & a teaspoon of sugar before putting it under the drip of the coffee machine.

He put in a disposable k-cup that was French vanilla blend. He pressed start & washed out his economical k-cup & put it in the dishrack.

Then he exited the kitchen & went up to the roof with his mug. The coffee was as black as tar, just the way he liked it. He reached the roof & went to a spot that was closest to Jump City & had lots of free space.

He found a red mat & unrolled it into the middle of the space. He set his mug down out of the way & began warming up before doing his sunrise yoga.

 _L~O~V~E•Y~O~U_ _  
_  
Cyborg blinked as his servers started whirling. He yawned & stretched before disconnecting from his charger. He went to the bathroom & washed his face & brushed his teeth then went to get the newspaper from outside.

He rode the elevator to the top floor & went into the kitchen. He saw Raven meditating & grinned. It was business as usual. He divided up the newspaper. He set the front page & its accompanying pages by Nightwing's place setting with the social pages next to it for Starfire.

He set the comic strip next to his place setting for Changeling & the puzzles like the crossword & Sudoku in front of Raven's place with a pen. He set the rest of the pages in front of his place setting before going for his cup of coffee.

He took a sip & nodded. Just the way he liked it. He set his cup down & went for a sparkly purple mug in the cupboard. He lit the eye under the kettle & got down the box of tea. He rummaged until he found a packet of pomegranate white tea & dropped it in the mug.

He added a teaspoon of sugar & one of Dijon mustard. He set the mug aside & picked up his, taking a long draught.

He set the sky blue mug aside again & went to the fridge to take out ingredients. He pulled out tofu eggs, real eggs, bacon, turkey bacon, tofu bacon, sausage links, milk, orange juice & mustard. He went to the pantry for potatoes & maple syrup.

The kettle whistled & he went to it, taking it off the eye. He turned the eye off & went back to cooking. He used a sharp knife to cut the skin off the potatoes & cut them into strings.

Raven opened her eyes at the whistling. She felt refreshed & ready to face the day. She dropped to her feet & walked with her empty cup to the stove. She poured the water from the kettle into the purple mug before filling the kettle with enough water for two cups of tea.

She stirred her friend's tea & readied for her own. Then she set the purple mug in front of Starfire's place setting & moved to help Cyborg with breakfast. She cracked a few eggs & poured in milk before beating the mixture together.

She sprinkled in cinnamon & sugar & dropped slices of bread in the dish. She made sure both sides were coated before taking a pan out to fry the toast.

While both worked in silence, Starfire came in. She smiled wide & waved. "Morning of goodness, my friends!"

"Mornin', Star." Cyborg inclined his head.

Starfire set Christopher at her place at the table & went to the radio to turn it on. She chose an oldies station (like she did every morning) & went to the cabinet.

Raven, who was turned to the stove, hadn't seen Starfire nor Christopher. "Good morning, Starfire."

"Good morning!" Christopher yawned.

Raven frowned. That sounded like Christopher. She turned around & saw him. Her mouth threatened to fall open. So it _wasn't_ a dream! She resolved to wake Charlotte up after she finished the French toast. "Good morning, Chris."

"Yeah, mornin', little dude." Cyborg finished cutting the potatoes. He put the scraps in a paper bag to be used later for composting (along with the egg shells).

Starfire took down a Hulk coffee mug. It looked exactly like one that had been destroyed the previous day but had mates. She put two tablespoons of sugar in the cup & plopped in peach white tea. "Would you care for the juice of oranges, bumgorf?"

Christopher scrunched up his face but nodded. "Yes, Mommy."

She poured him some orange juice in a sippy cup & gave it to him before tugging a seat over & setting it between herself & Nightwing's empty place. She transferred Christopher to it & sat in her place to finally drink her tea in peace.

Cyborg began cooking the bacons & sausage as Raven finished with the toast. The kettle whistled & she poured her water in. She set it at her place setting then went to go downstairs. She passed Nightwing coming in.

"Where are you going?" He was confused.

"To get Charlotte up."

"Oh." He nodded. They passed each other & she was able to get on the lift.

She went a level down & was dismayed to see Bumble Bee waiting on the elevator with Calvin. How could she even remotely forget about the children in their care?

"Morning, Raven." Bumble Bee said.

"Good morning, Bumble Bee." Raven exited the lift.

Bumble Bee got on & waved Calvin's hand for him before pushing the button to go up.

The elevator's doors closed as Raven went down the hall for her room & the one next to it. She opened Charlotte's door & saw her sleeping peacefully.

She went to the bags that belonged to her & found the dress she'd liked the day before with accessories. The dress was actually white with purple bows all over it. It was kind of a fancy dress but Charlotte had liked it.

Raven found underwear for her & shoes. Even a purple bow for her hair. When she was done, Raven woke Charlotte & dressed the upset toddler. "C'mon. You have to wake up. Don't you want to eat breakfast?"

Charlotte blinked. "Breakfast?"

"Have you never had breakfast?"

Charlotte shrugged.

Raven didn't like that at all & was unaware of her eyes turning red.

Charlotte pointed to her eyes. "Your eyes don't look like mine no more."

Raven blinked & her eyes returned to violet. "Do you know how to brush your teeth?"

Charlotte shook her head.

Raven took her hand & led her to the girl's bathroom. She helped her brush her teeth then took her up to the kitchen. "Would you like orange juice?"

"What's that?" Charlotte walked strangely.

"Why are you walking like that?" Raven countered.

"These shoes are big."

"Oh." Raven said brilliantly. "Orange juice is the juice from oranges. Have you ever had an orange?"

"I don't like oranges."

"We have other juice. Do you like apples or grapes?"

"I like grapes." Charlotte smiled up at her as they finally made it to the kitchen.

Raven did what Starfire did & put a chair between her & Changeling's settings. Then she filled a sippy cup with grape juice & gave it to Charlotte. "Do you like it?"

Charlotte nodded.

Raven went to pour the now lukewarm water from the kettle into the green mug & refilled the kettle. She sat it on a back burner & began making the eggs. She used a bit of tofu eggs with the rest of the eggs to make them fluffier.

Cyborg set aside the meat & began frying the potatoes with slices of onions.

"There's no mention of the kids in the paper. Chief Egan must want to keep this secret." Nightwing went to the front of the paper again.

"That may be a good thing." Cyborg said. "Reporters would be all over these kids & for a while, they wouldn't have normal lives. It could even affect them getting adopted."

Nightwing nodded once.

The doors to the common room opened & the missing member of the team walked in with his arms outstretched. "Wazzup!"

"Mornin', C." Cyborg acknowledged him.

"Mornin', Cy!" Changeling sauntered over.

"Morning, Changeling." Nightwing inclined his head.

"Mornin', BossMan!" He saluted.

"Good morning, Changeling." Bumble Bee kissed Calvin's cheek.

"Morning, Bee." He poked the baby's cheek & laughed when he seemed to glare at him. "Morning, Cal."

"The morning of goodness, friend! Were your dreams filled with the sweetness?" Starfire pulled away from the paper to ask.

"Yeah, I slept well. You?" He hugged her from behind.

"I had the most pleasant of dreams, thank you."

"Mornin', Rae." He grinned as he went to sit down.

"Good morning, Changeling." She didn't turn around.

"Mornin', Chris." He sipped his tea & burnt his tongue.

"Good morning, Uncle." Christopher giggled at his silliness & covered his mouth.

"A little hot?" Bumble Bee teased with a straight face as she fed Calvin a bottle.

"Just a bit." Changeling turned to Charlotte, who was watching him with the sippy cup in her mouth. "Mornin', princess."

She took the big girl bottle out of her mouth. "Good morning." She stuck it back in.

He put his hand on her head & shook it. She put her hand on top of his & tried to move it. He chuckled.

"Alright! Soup's on, people!" Cyborg shouted as he brought the home style potatoes over.

Raven scooped the scrambled eggs into a dish & brought it to the island where they all sat. She & Cyborg sat in their seats.

The adults (sans Bumble Bee, who wanted to finish feeding Calvin) began reaching for food. They fixed the kids plates first then their own.

"What's this?" Christopher picked up a slice of bacon.

"Bacon." Nightwing looked over. "Have you never had bacon before?"

Christopher shook his head. "What is it?"

"It's meat. It comes from the sides of a piggy." Changeling told him. "If you don't want to eat a poor, defenseless piggy, you can eat tofu bacon with me. It's not made from any animals."

"Okay."

Changeling brightened & passed the plate with the meats down to Starfire, who put a strip on his plate. "You're going to love it!"

Cyborg snorted rudely. "Bet he goes back to real bacon."

Changeling stuck his tongue out.

Christopher eyed the tofu bacon but it closely resembled the bacon he had previously picked up. He took a big bite. "Ew. I don't like that."

Cyborg laughed loudly as Changeling pouted.

"Try some of my turkey bacon." Nightwing suggested. He handed Christopher a strip off his plate.

Christopher tried it. "Yummy!"

Starfire hugged him gently. "I am gladdened that you have found a meat satisfactory for your first try."

He didn't know what that meant but he caught the word glad & assumed the rest. "Thank you."

Charlotte pulled on Raven's hoodie. Raven turned to face her. Charlotte pointed to the eggs.

"They're eggs. Have you never really had breakfast?"

"We eat cereal." Christopher licked his hand. "A lot."

"So you've never had a real breakfast? Harsh." Changeling frowned.

"These are eggs. This is sausage. This is bacon. This is French toast & these are potatoes." Raven pointed everything out.

Charlotte tried the eggs carefully. She scrapped up the smallest amount on her fork & put it in her mouth. Everyone looked at her closely to see how she was taking it. She'd closed her eyes but opened them now with a slight smile. "Yummy."

"Try the potatoes next." Changeling urged.

She speared a potato & stuck it in her mouth. She chewed thoughtfully before nodding. "I like it."

"Now the tofu bacon…"

"Changeling!" Raven rolled her eyes.

"She's going to like it!"

Charlotte picked up the strip & ate it. "I like this!"

He pouted. "That was the real bacon."

He knew how it tasted. He'd accidentally eaten real bacon that Cyborg had cooked for a BLT sandwich & it had been the most delicious thing he'd put in his mouth.

He felt terrible for two days but the next time Cyborg made bacon, he'd asked for him to fry his using the house's bacon grease.

"I'm sorry, Daddy." Charlotte patted his hand.

He smiled. "It's okay. Try the tofu next. It's not as bad as everyone says."

"Yes, it is, Charlie." Cyborg teased with a straight face. "He's just tryin to convert you to his VegHead side."

Charlotte picked up the strip of soy product & took a small bite. She chewed & swallowed.

"Well?" Changeling leaned on her.

She shrugged. "It's okay."

"Yes! That's a win, Tin Man!" He pointed to Cyborg.

"It's not like she dug it! It's just "okay"!" Cyborg volleyed back.

"Guys." Nightwing refused to laugh. "She's eating. How about we just be happy about that?"

"You're right." Cyborg said. "She does like my food. She's a good girl."

Charlotte smiled before sticking her fork in her French toast. Before she could pull the entire slab over, Raven stopped her.

Raven cut the bread into bite sized pieces for her. Charlotte picked up a piece & ate it. "I like this the best."

Raven fought a smile. "I made it."

"It's good, Mommy."

"I'm not-" Raven rolled her eyes & fought the warm feeling evading her chest.

The Titans made small talk as they ate (with Bumble Bee & Cyborg passing around Calvin in order to eat). The day was nice & sunny, perfect for a beach day.

"I figured we could go down to the beach after training." Nightwing was saying.

The Titans trained twice a day. Once in the morning & another in the afternoon. It lasted two hours each time & was divided between outside & indoors. They had an obstacle course that spanned a quarter of the island that they spent half an hour on before going inside for strength training.

Then they trained with the indoor course in the simulator room for half an hour before spending the last thirty minutes sparring.

"We should go to the mall of shopping as soon as it opens." Starfire said.

"I've never bought swimwear for a baby before." Bumble Bee admitted.

"Realistically how hard can it be?" Raven didn't want to go to the mall but the chances of it being swarmed with people when it first opened was slim, which lessened the chances of her getting a headache.

Bumble Bee shrugged. "Probably not that hard."

"Should we take the children with us?" Starfire asked.

"That would look completely suspicious." Nightwing shook his head. "Leave them here & guess their sizes."

"It shouldn't be that hard. I guessed pretty well with their clothes." Bumble Bee kissed Calvin's cheek.

"We have a few hours to kill before the mall opens. What do you want to do after cleaning the kitchen?" Changeling sipped his tea.

"We can play a game." Starfire suggested.

"Oh! I know a game. The kids will love it!"

Raven sighed. This wouldn't end well.

 _L~O~V~E•Y~O~U_ _  
_  
Changeling stretched as if he was getting ready to run. "Let's limber up, people! Don't want to pull anything!"

"What is this game?" Cyborg had opted to sit this out so he could hold Calvin.

"Head & Shoulders!" Changeling set his fists on his hips.

"I remember that game. It's fun."

"I remember it, too." Bumble Bee finished stretching. "I'm going to whip the pants off you."

Changeling gulped. "But there are not any winners in Head & Shoulders."

"But I'm going to be so much better than you. It's just as good as winning."

Her competitiveness scared him for a moment before his kicked in. "Oh yeah?!"

"Yeah!"

"We'll see!"

Starfire looked between them. "Friends, is not the game of Head & the Shoulders supposed to be fun?"

"It'll be fun to take her down!" He jumped in place & shook his body to loosen up.

"Let's go, String Bean!" Bumble Bee cracked her knuckles.

"What are they doing?" Charlotte looked at Raven.

Who rolled her eyes. "Being children."

"Just teach us the game already before I leave." Nightwing snapped.

"Alright! Keep your shades on." Changeling stood still. "Okay, kids. Touch your head then your shoulders."

"What's shoulders?" Christopher asked.

Starfire touched his. "These, my little cherub."

He touched his shoulders.

"Both hands." Changeling commanded. "Then touch your knees then your toes. Now put it all together. Head, shoulders, knees & toes."

Everyone followed behind him.

"Now sing with me.  
 _ **Head**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Shoulders**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Knees & toes**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Knees & toes**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Head**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Shoulders**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Knees & toes**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Knees & toes**_ _ **  
**_ _ **& eyes  & ears & mouth & nose**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Head**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Shoulders**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Knees & toes**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Knees & toes**_"

"Wait!" Christopher was distraught & frantic. "What was that other part?"

"You cover your eyes then touch your ears then cover your mouth then touch your nose." Changeling explained patiently.

Christopher copied the moves. "Like this?"

"Yup, you got it. Now let's do it again.  
 _ **Head**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Shoulders**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Knees & toes**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Knees & toes**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Head**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Shoulders**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Knees & toes**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Knees & toes**_ _ **  
**_ _ **& eyes  & ears & mouth & nose**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Head**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Shoulders**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Knees & toes**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Knees & toes**_"

"This is fun." Christopher smiled.

"I'm glad you think so. Because we're going to go faster."

"I can do it!" Christopher jumped.

"Alright, come on.  
 _ **Head**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Shoulders**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Knees & toes**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Knees & toes**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Head**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Shoulders**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Knees & toes**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Knees & toes**_ _ **  
**_ _ **& eyes  & ears & mouth & nose**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Head**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Shoulders**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Knees & toes**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Knees & toes**_"

"This is repetitive." Raven complained.

"It's for little kids; it's supposed to be." Changeling smirked. "Alright, we're going to go faster."

"Faster?" Starfire gaped. "How much faster can we go?"

"You have to go as fast as you can." Changeling was a pro at this game & was really just trying to show up Bumble Bee, who had yet to look frazzled. "Let's go!

 _ **Head**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Shoulders**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Knees & toes**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Knees & toes**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Head**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Shoulders**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Knees & toes**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Knees & toes**_ _ **  
**_ _ **& eyes  & ears & mouth & nose**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Head**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Shoulders**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Knees & toes**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Knees & toes**_"

Nightwing felt like this was a low grade workout & approved. "Who came up with this game?"

"I don't know but it's been around for a while."

"Come on, String Bean." Bumble Bee taunted. "I thought you were better than this."

"Let's go!" Changeling growled.

It soon became a competition between the two, the others stood there watching them go faster & faster.

"That's kind of fast." Nightwing narrowed his eyes.

"Neither one is going to give up." Cyborg shook his head in exasperation (although he was guilty of being just as competitive).

Just then, Changeling hit himself in the face when he was supposed to be touching his nose. "Ah!"

"Yes!" Bumble Bee jumped up & down.

"No fair! I demand a rematch!" He rubbed his nose.

"Nope. I won fair & square." She twisted her body in happiness. "But I got another game."

"What is it? I'll beat you at it!"

"Not even, Broccoli Stalk!"

"I don't look like broccoli. Do I look like broccoli? I don't look like broccoli." He looked between his teammates.

"You look like lettuce." Raven cleared her throat discreetly.

He pouted. "Now that my feelings are hurt, let's play the game."

" _ **There was a farmer that had a duck**_ _ **  
**_ _ **& Daffy was his name-o**_ _ **  
**_ _ **D-A-F-F-Y**_ _ **  
**_ _ **D-A-F-F-Y**_ _ **  
**_ _ **D-A-F-F-Y**_ _ **  
**_ _ **& Daffy was his name-o**_

Now instead of singing the "d", just clap." Bumble Bee said. " _ **There was a farmer that had a duck**_ _ **  
**_ _ **& Daffy was his name-o**_ _ **  
**_ _ **(**_ clap _ **)-A-F-F-Y**_ _ **  
**_ _ **(**_ clap _ **)-A-F-F-Y**_ _ **  
**_ _ **(**_ clap _ **)-A-F-F-Y**_ _ **  
**_ _ **& Daffy was his name-o**_ _ **  
**_  
Now clap instead of singing the "d" & the "a".

 _ **There was a farmer that had a duck**_ _ **  
**_ _ **& Daffy was his name-o**_ _ **  
**_ _ **(**_ clap _ **)-(**_ clap _ **)-F-F-Y**_ _ **  
**_ _ **(**_ clap _ **)-(**_ clap _ **)-F-F-Y**_ _ **  
**_ _ **(**_ clap _ **)-(**_ clap _ **)-F-F-Y**_ _ **  
**_ _ **& Daffy was his name-o**_

Now just sing the "f" & the "y".

 _ **There was a farmer that had a duck**_ _ **  
**_ _ **& Daffy was his name-o**_ _ **  
**_ _ **(**_ clap _ **)-(**_ clap _ **)-(**_ clap _ **)-F-Y**_ _ **  
**_ _ **(**_ clap _ **)-(**_ clap _ **)-(**_ clap _ **)-F-Y**_ _ **  
**_ _ **(**_ clap _ **)-(**_ clap _ **)-(**_ clap _ **)-F-Y**_ _ **  
**_ _ **& Daffy was his name-o**_

Now just sing the "y".

 _ **There was a farmer that had a duck**_ _ **  
**_ _ **& Daffy was his name-o**_ _ **  
**_ _ **(**_ clap _ **)-(**_ clap _ **)-(**_ clap _ **)-(**_ clap _ **)-Y**_ _ **  
**_ _ **(**_ clap _ **)-(**_ clap _ **)-(**_ clap _ **)-(**_ clap _ **)-Y**_ _ **  
**_ _ **(**_ clap _ **)-(**_ clap _ **)-(**_ clap _ **)-(**_ clap _ **)-Y**_ _ **  
**_ _ **& Daffy was his name-o**_ _ **  
**_  
Now just clap.

 _ **There was a farmer that had a duck**_ _ **  
**_ _ **& Daffy was his name-o**_ _ **  
**_ _ **(**_ clap _ **)-(**_ clap _ **)-(**_ clap _ **)-(**_ clap _ **)-(**_ clap _ **)**_ _ **  
**_ _ **(**_ clap _ **)-(**_ clap _ **)-(**_ clap _ **)-(**_ clap _ **)-(**_ clap _ **)**_ _ **  
**_ _ **(**_ clap _ **)-(**_ clap _ **)-(**_ clap _ **)-(**_ clap _ **)-(**_ clap _ **)**_ _ **  
**_ _ **& Daffy was his name-o!**_ "

"I like that one." Charlotte said shyly.

"Wanna do it again?" Bumble Bee asked.

She nodded.

"Do you remember how it goes?"

"Yes."

"Wanna sing it with me?"

Charlotte nodded.

"Okay, let's go. _**There was a farmer that had a duck**_ …"

 _L~O~V~E•Y~O~U_ _  
_  
Raven looked over the racks. "I don't know what bathing suit to buy."

"What bathing suit would you like at two years old?" Bumble Bee asked.

Raven looked at her askance. "I didn't learn to swim until I was ten years old. & even then it wasn't an in depth lesson."

"Just pick a suit. It's not like you can't get another one if she doesn't like it."

"Oh no. I am not coming back here."

Starfire pouted. "But it is the fun to do the shopping for them."

"Speak for yourself." Raven found a one piece purple swimsuit with ruffles around the waist. "I'll get this. She seems to like purple."

"I do not know which color Christopher prefers. He does not seem to gravitate to any." Starfire said.

"Just buy him one with more than one color in it." Bumble Bee suggested.

"Splendid idea!" Starfire grabbed a pair of child swim-trunks that had red, yellow & orange splashes.

"I think Cal will do good with just a diaper."

"Why did you name him? You know you're just going to get attached & it'll be harder to give him up when this is all over." Raven moved towards the cashier counter.

"You sound like Sparky. I can do what's right."

"You will be able to give him up?" Starfire asked.

"I haven't even known him 24 hours. & he's a baby."

"That wasn't an answer." Raven pointed out.

Bumble Bee stuck her bottom lip out. "I can do what's right."

The girls paid & left.

"Is there anything you want while we're here?" Raven asked her red haired teammate.

Starfire thought about it. "Yes."

"We might as well get it. I'm not coming back to the mall for another month."

Bumble Bee laughed. "Kinda burned out on the mall, huh?"

"You have no idea."

She & Starfire laughed as their communicators went off. They went into high alert, expecting trouble.

Raven was the one to open her communications device. "Yes, Nightwing?"

"Uh… we have trouble."

"We caught that." Bumble Bee said bluntly. "What & where?"

"Here… at the Tower." He fidgeted with his glasses.

Raven's eyes narrowed suspiciously. "What did you three do?"

"It's what we didn't do. Or rather what we didn't know to do."

"What is going on, friend Nightwing?" Starfire peered into the video feed.

"It'll probably be easier to just show you. Can you come home?"

"We will be there shortly."

Raven closed her communicator as he was thanking them profusely. "Let's go."

The trio took off flying towards the island that housed their home. It took twenty minutes but they landed on their roof soon enough & went down to the common room to see what was going on.

"Alright. We're here. What's happening?" Bumble Bee put her hands on her hips. "I see the clouds are dark."

"Mommy!" Christopher ran to Starfire & clung to her legs.

Starfire swung him up into her arms. "Why are you the damp, Christopher?"

"Well…" Changeling stretched it out. "When was the last time any of the kids went to the bathroom?

"Huh?" Bumble Bee was confused by his line of questioning.

"The bathroom. Did any of you take the kids to the bathroom?"

Starfire & Raven looked at each other lost. Both thought hard. They shook their heads when it hit them. "No."

"I changed Calvin's diaper twice." Bumble Bee shrugged.

"I should have seen when you did it." Cyborg admitted. "I didn't know how."

"Well the other two had accidents. In the bedrooms & on the sofa." Nightwing said. "We stripped the beds & washed the cushions."

"Why didn't they just go to the bathroom?" Raven wondered.

"We asked. They don't know how. Yeah, it messed us up, too." Changeling pursed his lips.

"They don't know how to use the bathroom?" Raven seriously wondered where these kids came from & if anyone was even taking care of them.

"Not the room."

"Where is she?"

He pointed to the window seat. "She cried herself to sleep."

Raven stamped down her empathy. "Why'd you call us?"

"We didn't know what to do." Nightwing admitted. "We thought you would."

"Well first thing's first; making them feel better." Bumble Bee said. "It's not their fault they're not potty trained."

"I think you should also change them. We thought you'd be best at that."

Raven went to the window seat & picked Charlotte up. Even in sleep, the little girl looked contrite.

"Did you change Calvin?" Bumble Bee asked Cyborg.

"Changed him, yes. Did it well? no." He held the baby out to her.

Calvin was just wearing a diaper that was hazardously hanging off his behind.

Bumble Bee frowned. "This diaper is wet, too."

"My sensors don't pick up baby waste, alright! I only thought to check after he'd been crying for a while & the other two peed the couch. I didn't know what to do & he _pooped_! When I took the diaper off, he peed on me! I just put another one on him until you got here."

"Did you even clean him?"

" _He peed on me_!"

"Sparky!"

"I've never had urine in my circuits before! Sue me!"

"Useless!" She readjusted the baby in her arms. "Let's go. He has to be supremely uncomfortable."

The girls rode the elevator to the barracks.

"Don't we get any kind of credit for cleaning up?" Changeling whined.

"I guess not." Cyborg sulked.

Nightwing ran a hand through his hair. "Do we really deserve it?"

Neither had an answer.

 _L~O~V~E•Y~O~U_ _  
_  
Starfire, Raven & Bumble Bee gave the children baths before putting them in their swimwear.

"Do you feel better, my bumgorf?" Starfire asked.

Christopher nodded. "I'm sorry."

"It is not your fault."

"It's not your fault." Raven repeated so Charlotte would understand.

Charlotte just looked at the floor.

"Maybe we should get them pull-ups until they're potty trained?" Bumble Bee emptied the baby tub & set Calvin on her hip.

"The exercise of pulling ones self-up on the bars?" Starfire was confused.

"No. Like the sippy cups are a bridge between bottles & glasses? Pull-ups are the bridge between diapers & underwear. You can have an accident & not worry about ruining something."

"That seems like the most logical approach." Raven said. "How do you know about this stuff?"

"Came from a big family." She shrugged.

Raven & Starfire suspected it was far from casual but didn't bring it up. "What are we going to do with them during training?"

"We cannot watch them & complete our training." Starfire added.

"I'll watch them." Bumble Bee volunteered.

"Training?" Christopher looked between the adults.

"It is conditioning for strengthening our bodies, powers & skills as a team & individuals." Starfire explained.

Christopher looked so lost. "Huh?"

"It's playing for big people." Bumble Bee said.

"Oh." He waited a beat. "Can I do it, too?"

"He does have powers." Raven slid in.

"Perhaps we shall see." Starfire picked him up & put him on her hip.

The girls exited the bathroom & went upstairs. The guys were on the cushion-less couch, playing video games.

"Are we ready to train?" Starfire asked.

"Yeah, we can get started." Nightwing paused the game.

"Yeah. We don't want Nightwing crying to the Bats about gettin whooped." Changeling turned the TV off.

Nightwing stopped in his tracks & turned slowly to face the green shifter. "Excuse me?"

"It's alright. We know you were about to lose. Right, Cy?" He elbowed his mechanical friend.

Cyborg rolled his eye. "You both were in my dust."

Both Changeling & Nightwing turned to him. "No way!"

"Yes, way! I was blowin the doors off you!"

The girls groaned. This could (& would) go on for a while.

"Hey!" Raven snapped. "Let's train!"

"Raven's right." Nightwing visibly got back in control. "Training is more important than petty squabbling."

"Though you were losing." Changeling crossed his arms across his chest.

Nightwing cut his eyes at the jade jokester (though the effect was lost behind his sunglasses). "Let's go."

"Wait! What are we going to do with the kids?" Cyborg asked.

"I'm watching them." Bumble Bee said.

"So you're staying in here?" Nightwing asked.

"I wanna see." Christopher stomped a foot.

"See what?"

"See you train." Christopher went to him & raised his arms.

Nightwing looked at him blankly. "What are you doing?"

"Up." Christopher said simply.

"You want me to pick you up?"

Christopher nodded.

Nightwing's cheeks flushed but his facial expression didn't change. "No."

Christopher pouted. "Please?"

"No."

Tears welled up in Christopher's eyes. He started sobbing loudly.

Nightwing was taken aback (& had to contend with everyone staring at him). "Stop crying. I'm not going to pick you up."

"Why… not?!" Christopher leaned against his legs & wailed.

"Because we have to train." Nightwing lied smoothly.

"Train?" Christopher sniffled loudly.

"Yes. We'll be outside doing things & I can't hold you during." That sounded good to Nightwing.

Christopher stopped crying. "Can I train?"

Nightwing's eyebrows shot up.

Starfire eyed him. "I do not think it is wise for a child so young to engage in battle, even if it is superfluous."

"It's better to be over-prepared than overpowered."

"That is ridiculous!"

"Better safe than sorry." He was unrepentant.

"I do not want him being attacked. Surely you can understand that?"

"I don't want him attacked either but he will be one day & he should know how to defend himself."

"He is a child."

"We know better than most that being a kid doesn't stop people from messing with you."

Her eyes glowed. "Nightwing,-!"

"Starfire." He didn't want her upset but it was only logical to teach the children to protect themselves. "These children might be with us for a while & we won't be able to protect them all the time. We live in a giant T shaped tower on an uninhabited island. Anyone could get to us if they wanted."

She frowned, not liking that. "I will never allow harm to come to Christopher."

"You may have no choice."

She was clearly torn. Christopher held his arms up for her to pick him up & when she did, he wrapped his arms around her neck & patted her back. "I suppose it shall be beneficial. But only a small amount of training!"

"Of course. He's a child." Even Nightwing wouldn't work a child.

"Am I gonna train?" Charlotte said her first words in half an hour.

"Only a little." Nightwing vowed.

Raven glared at him. "What exactly are you trying to have them do?"

Nightwing hadn't thought of that. He tapped his chin. "Maybe have them doing exercises of strengthening their powers?"

"Like what? Charlie has all our powers." Changeling piped up.

"Maybe that's what today's training can be? Teaching them how to use their powers better?"

"As long as I ain't gotta run laps, I don't care." Cyborg said.

"Let's go to the simulation room & set up."

The group walked to the room & Bumble Bee sat against the wall with Calvin in her arms. Cyborg hunkered down next to her.

The simulation room was white, big & empty. There was a booth in back that held the controls to turn the room into any landscape necessary for training.

Nightwing just wanted an empty space. He stood in the middle & faced the group. "Let's work on flying first. That requires nothing but your bodies."

Charlotte looked up at Changeling with her wide eyes. He nodded. She started hovering then flew up a little until she was level with him & Raven.

"Now you." Nightwing turned to Christopher.

Christopher concentrated but he could only hover an inch or two above the ground before he grew weary & fell on his bottom. "Ow!"

"That is the alright, bumgorf. You simply do not have the joy of flight yet." Starfire soothed him.

"I can't fly." Christopher said sadly.

"You shall be able to one day."

"Just practice hovering." Nightwing said. "Can you do that?"

Christopher nodded.

Nightwing turned to Charlotte. "Since you can fly, let's try shifting for you. Can you shift into anything big?"

She shrugged.

"Watch me." Changeling moved back & shifted into an African elephant.

Charlotte landed on her feet & shifted into one, too. Except it was a _baby_ African elephant.

Changeling blew his trunk.

Charlotte copied him.

Changeling shifted into a duck.

She copied him & shifted into a black duckling.

"Big animals, Changeling." Nightwing smirked.

Changeling quacked before turning into a lion.

Charlotte turned into a lion cub.

"The adorable!" Starfire wanted to pick her up so badly.

Changeling morphed into a panda bear, his spots a darker green than the rest of his fur.

Charlotte morphed into a panda cub, her spots a darker black than the rest of her fur.

Changeling changed into a gorilla.

Charlotte changed into a baby gorilla.

Changeling shifted into a rhinoceros.

Charlotte shifted into a baby rhinoceros.

Changeling morphed into an orangutan.

Charlotte morphed into a baby orangutan.

Changeling shifted into a vulture.

Charlotte shifted into a baby vulture.

"Less adorable." Bumble Bee said quietly.

Changeling changed into a walrus.

Charlotte changed into a baby walrus.

Changeling turned a wolf.

Charlotte turned into a wolf pup.

Changeling shifted into an ostrich.

Charlotte shifted into a baby ostrich.

"So she's a baby version of everything you turn into? Try mythological creatures." Nightwing commanded.

Changeling shifted into a unicorn.

Charlotte turned into a baby unicorn.

Starfire screeched lowly. "May I be permitted to hold her?!"

"Hold on, Star." Nightwing held up a hand. "Try bigger."

Changeling turned into a griffin.

Charlotte looked at him for a moment before turning into a baby griffin.

Changeling morphed into a chimera.

Charlotte morphed after a moment's hesitation.

Changeling shifted into a dragon.

Charlotte shifted into a baby dragon.

Changeling shifted into a merman. He had green scales & his upper body remained the same as usual as he flopped on the floor.

Charlotte shifted into a merbaby. Her scales were purple & her upper body was the same.

Changeling shifted into a jaguar.

Charlotte shifted into a jaguar cub.

"Okay, change back." Nightwing said.

Changeling shifted back & Charlotte copied him.

"You did very well." Starfire complimented.

"Thank you." Charlotte was tired.

"Raven, teach her how to use your powers while I help Chris with his strength." Nightwing lifted a brow. "Follow me, Starfire. We're going to the gym."

The gym was where the well… gym equipment was.

Starfire picked up Christopher & followed her leader out.

Charlotte leaned against Changeling's legs.

Raven looked down at her before sighing slightly. "Let's go to your room & practice levitating objects."

"Aww! You're leaving us out!" Cyborg teased.

"Shouldn't you help your baby?!" Changeling shot back.

"He's a baby…"

Changeling laughed. "He needs to control his powers."

"He's too little for that." Bumble Bee kissed his hand. "Besides, he went to sleep."

"Already?" Raven lifted a brow. "It's barely eleven o'clock."

"He's going to sleep a lot. He's little. When he wakes up, I'll feed & change him."

"Change him into what?" Changeling asked.

Cyborg fell out laughing. Raven shook her head.

Bumble Bee blinked. "Change his diaper, Changeling."

"Oh. Don't judge me!" Changeling swung Charlotte up into his arms.

"Too late." Raven walked out.

Changeling frowned & set Charlotte high against his shoulder as he followed. "Mean!"

Cyborg looked at Bumble Bee. "What do you want to do?"

"Let's watch a movie. We might as well make the most out of him being asleep." Bumble Bee carefully got to her feet.

"Oh yeah. Let me show you something." He led her out & to the elevator. They rode down to the bedrooms & walked to Calvin's room. "Close your eyes."

"Why would I do that?"

"Would you just do it?!" He snapped.

"No!" She wrinkled her nose.

"Bee,-!"

"Fine! You get on my nerves!"

 _The feeling is mutual…!_ He stepped in front of the door  & it automatically opened (as did all of the children's rooms). He tugged her in gently & brought her to his surprise. "Okay, open your eyes!"

Bumble Bee opened her eyes. "Wow!"

In front of her was a crib. A metal crib that had a built in mobile (still metal), a mirror & built in activities such as bars with affixed toys to move & soft things to pull. It was painted a dark blue & had a tiny mattress with accompanying sheet set.

"I went out & got the mattress & sheet set during the night. Baby stores stay open late." He rubbed the back of his head nervously, a habit that he'd picked up from his peridot pal.

"This is great." She set Calvin on the mattress & rubbed his back when it seemed he would wake up.

"& there's more." He turned her to face a metal playpen much like the crib. It was painted midnight blue & came up only so high. The bottom was lined with a mattress & had space for more than one child.

"You made all this in one night?" She looked back at him in amazement.

"I stayed up all night. & I made these. I figured we could leave him in here during his naps & we'd be able to know how he was doing." He grabbed a baby monitor from a nearby empty bookshelf. "These rooms are soundproof so you wouldn't be able to hear him at night anyway."

She turned it on. "Good idea."

Cyborg beamed.

"Did you get _any_ sleep?"

"A little. I didn't do much yesterday so I had a lot on my charge."

"Do you need to recharge? We can skip the movie-"

"No!" Pink evaded his brown cheeks. "I mean, that's okay. I'll need to hit the hay early tonight but I can watch a movie with you."

She smiled. "Well let's go."

 _L~O~V~E•Y~O~U_ _  
_  
"Concentrate on using your energy." Raven spoke softly as to not break Charlotte's focus.

Charlotte stared at the objects Bumble Bee had bought her & used psychic energy to levitate them.

The objects floated in midair & moved in a circle.

"This is boring. Have her do something fun." Changeling was reclined on the bed, staring up at the ceiling.

Raven glared at him. "This is the fundamental basics. She needs control-"

"Boring!" He cut her off. "Teach her how to make shapes & throw daggers or spells. Make a potion or something!"

Her eyes glowed red but she forcibly calmed herself. "She needs to learn the correct way."

"What? The way you learned? She doesn't have emotion based powers. You can skip all that."

"She still needs control. Every power requires skill & control. Not everyone is as wild as you."

He grinned at her. "You want to know how wild I can get?"

Her cheeks burned & she hurried to throw her hood up. He was always flirting with her & making lewd innuendos. She'd told him to stop it & he'd countered that she was in love with him.

She broke every light bulb in the tower that day…

They continued to go back & forth but Changeling insisted they were in love & that he would wait for her to come to him. He pushed her boundaries every day asking if she was ready for him.

He made a nuisance of himself flirting subtly as well as brazenly. There were times where he looked at her with such heat that she couldn't breathe but when she looked away then back, the look would be gone.

Quite frankly, he drove her crazy. But she couldn't admit that he was right. There were too many factors involved for her to be in love. Especially with him.

So she pushed it (& him) away & pretended to be annoyed by him.

"Don't be crude, Changeling. There's a child here." She hoped her voice was hard enough.

"Wanna make another one?" He stopped grinning & his eyes burned.

There was a fine tremble to her as she tried to control her powers. She had near perfect control over them but there were times when she was surprised or shocked enough that things would go haywire. "Stop it. That's not funny."

"I'm not laughing." He raised an eyebrow.

"I'm not going to "make a baby" with you."

"It'll be fun."

Her color rose & she was thankful for her large hood. "If you're not going to help with her training, you can leave."

"I'll be good." He grinned.

She nodded once before realizing it was a double entendre. "If you won't leave, we will."

"Alright, I'll stop." He sat up. "Hey, look!"

Raven looked behind herself & saw the objects Charlotte was levitating were now dancing for the child's amusement. "How are you doing that?"

Charlotte giggled.

"You're such a smart girl!" Changeling praised. "How are you doing that?"

Charlotte pointed at a doll. She grinned.

"Can you give me the doll?"

Charlotte waved her hand & the felt doll flew at his head.

He caught it. "Good girl!"

She giggled.

Raven was amazed. She didn't have nearly the control that Charlotte did at that age. "How are you doing this?"

Charlotte shrugged.

"How do you feel?"

Charlotte shrugged.

"I can't really teach you about empathic abilities at this age but maybe I can help you with shapes."

"Yes!" Changeling fist-pumped.

Raven ignored him. "Do you know your shapes?"

Charlotte shook her head.

Changeling put his hands up. "This is a square."

"Focus your attention & imagine your energy. Picture it in your mind as the shape of his hands." Raven instructed.

Charlotte dropped her floating items abruptly & focused like Raven said. A obsidian square showed up in the middle of the room.

Changeling clapped & cheered. "Good girl, Charlie!"

Charlotte beamed.

"Can you do a circle?" Raven asked.

"What's a circle?"

Changeling showed her with his hands.

Charlotte nodded & closed her eyes to concentrate. She opened her eyes & an onyx circle appeared.

Changeling put his hands together again. "How about a triangle?"

Charlotte focused & a black triangle appeared in thin air.

"Where's a flashlight? I can do more shapes with my hands in shadow." Changeling looked around the room.

"There is no flashlight in here." Raven rolled her eyes. "We can move on to other things. She has amazing control over her powers for a two year old."

"I wonder how they work? Does she have to be around metas to use them?" Changeling wondered idly.

Raven blinked. She hadn't thought of that. "I'm not sure."

Changeling tapped his chin. "Hey, Charlie? Can you use Star's starbolts?"

"What's that?" Charlotte flew up to the bed & landed on it before walking towards him.

He caught her as she fell on him. "Remember when you broke my cup yesterday?"

"Let it go, Changeling." Raven murmured.

He sat Charlotte on his lap. "Do that again. Just focus & zap something else. Like this sock monkey." He pulled it from the bottom of the bed.

Charlotte snatched it into her arms. "But I like it!"

"I'll get you something new. Better. Just zap it." He held it up.

Charlotte squinted & two purple eye-blasts exited her eyes & obliterated the stuffed toy.

Changeling hugged her close. "You did it! So you don't need to be by someone to copy their powers."

Charlotte threw her arms around his neck & squeezed.

"Ow!" He twitched. "Was that electricity?"

"Either it was static or Bumble Bee's powers." Raven deduced.

Along with shrinking & growing, flight & wings, Bumble Bee had the ability to manifest electricity, which she used with her stingers or from her hands freely. She also could grow plants & flowers by touch.

Changeling pulled Charlotte off him & looked at her hands. They were sparking. "Bee's powers."

"You have to be careful." Raven told Charlotte. "You need precise control or you could hurt yourself. Or other people."

Charlotte nodded sagely. "Okay, Mommy."

"I'm not your mother." Raven said flatly.

Charlotte laid her head on Changeling's chest & smiled.

"Say "Whatever you say, Mommy"." Changeling grinned.

"Whatever you say, Mommy." Charlotte parroted.

Raven telekinetically threw a spelling block at Changeling's head. "Imbecile."

 _L~O~V~E•Y~O~U_ _  
_  
Starfire put the bar back on the rack. "You have completed your training for the day. Now we will go down to the beach & have the fun!"

"Yay!" Christopher popped up from the weight bench & kicked his legs.

"You guys go grab everything you want & go down there. The guys & I will make lunch." Nightwing finished writing Christopher's performance down.

Starfire picked Christopher up & floated out.

Nightwing opened his communicator & messaged Cyborg & Changeling before he headed to put away Christopher's chart. He left the gym & went to change into swim trunks. He grabbed a beach towel & went up to the kitchen.

He saw Changeling & Cyborg were already there. "What are we making for lunch?"

"I say sandwiches." Cyborg said. "They're the perfect food."

"Aw yeah!" Changeling grew excited. "Nothing sounds better than a PB&J sandwich right now."

"Alright, we're doing this assembly line style?" Nightwing asked.

"As long as we whistle while we work." Changeling grinned.

Cyborg turned the radio back on & found a station playing Top 40. _Radioactive_ by Imagine Dragons was playing. "Like this?"

"It's a little bass heavy." He teased.

"Shut up." Cyborg grinned.

Nightwing rolled his eyes & got the wheat bread from the bread box, creamy peanut butter & strawberry jam from the fridge & two butter knives from the drawer before piling it all on the counter.

"I got peanut butter!" Changeling called.

"You always were a bit nutty." Cyborg taunted.

"& you're just jelly!" He stuck his tongue out.

"I like strawberry."

"Guys!" Nightwing's lips twitched. "We want to eat before next week. Can you argue while you work?"

"Course we can." Changeling assured him. He went over to the peanut butter & unscrewed the top. "I'm a multitasker."

Cyborg took the strawberry jam & opened it. "We've got the sandwiches covered. You worry about the chips."

Nightwing went to the pantry & gathered up a few bags of chips. He debated putting the chips in baggies but figured that was too much work. So he just put the bags in the picnic basket under the counter. He set the basket on top & went to the fridge for fruit.

He took out apples, oranges, pears, bananas, cherries & grapes to wash off & put in the basket. "Any other fruit?"

Changeling looked over. "We got any cheese?"

"Yes & that wasn't what I asked."

"I know but it's important. I want string cheese."

"We all want string cheese." Cyborg said. "But the question is beef jerky."

"How can you eat dried animal carcass?" Changeling made a face.

Nightwing shook his head at the ensuing argument & just put both items in the basket. He added granola bars, trail mix, pretzels & a jar of pickles.

"Don't forget cookies!" Changeling yelled.

"Weren't you busy?" Nightwing turned.

"Always notice cookies." He was serious.

Nightwing chuckled. "Admit it; you're still four years old."

"Completely."

"I'm still older than you because I'm six." Cyborg scratched his nose.

"You both need babysitters." Nightwing smirked.

"You're our babysitter." Changeling announced.

"I am not your babysitter."

"You're the oldest at 80." Cyborg had an angelic look on his face.

Nightwing glared at him as Changeling laughed. "I am not 80 years old!"

Cyborg simply continued putting strawberry jam on slices of bread.

Nightwing narrowed his eyes & grabbed carrots, celery & radishes from the fridge to wash & pack into baggies. Then he put the bags in the basket. "How did Charlie do in her training?"

"She's really good." Changeling grew excited as they switched topics. "She can move things with her mind really good & she doesn't need to be around someone to use their powers. She used Star's starbolts & Bumble Bee's powers."

"She's a powerful little girl." Cyborg noted.

"Have you got the results of the tests you performed on them earlier while the girls were at the mall?" Nightwing asked.

"I haven't even looked. When we get done in here, I'll go grab them. They should be done."

"When is the Chief going to call us with an update on the case?" Changeling asked.

"I have no idea but I'm going to check my account before we go outside just in case." Nightwing told him.

"You can do that now. We're almost done here." Cyborg said.

"Grab some drinks." Nightwing left the kitchen.

"What do you think they want to drink?" Changeling looked to his cybernetic bro.

"Probably soda. We don't want to bring any cups outside & we have cans."

"Good idea. But I think the kids should have their sippy cups. Charlie loves that thing."

"Probably because she can use it without anyone's help. She seems like a pretty self-efficient kid."

"She gets it from Rae."

Cyborg laughed. "You'd love to be the daddy to her mommy."

"Out of everyone on the planet, you called Bee." Changeling shot back.

Cyborg shut up quickly.

"How is that by the way? Are you close to asking her out?"

Cyborg nearly short circuited. "No!"

"Why not?! I know you like her!"

Cyborg blushed. "It's a delicate process! She's very headstrong!"

"I'll say." Changeling put soda cans in the basket.

"What about you?! I know you're in love with Raven but you just dance around each other like five year olds!"

"That's not my fault! She's the one who won't make a move!" His jaw dropped.

"You could make a move!"

"I have! Plenty of times! She just ignores them!"

"You have the subtlety of a bull in a china shop. You could make a bigger move!"

Changeling made a face. "Why are we fighting?"

"I don't know but it has to be your fault."

Changeling ignored that. "Let's take this stuff down."

"You take it down. I'll clean up in here & go get the test results."

"Alright. It'll take a second to stop off in my room to change." He closed the basket & took it out of the room.

Cyborg quickly cleaned up & went to the med bay. He went to his computers & checked to see if the results were in. They were.

He read them over carefully twice before committing it to memory & leaving. He took the elevator down to the first level & exited the Tower. He walked the path to the beach but saw a package on the walkway.

He picked it up & read the outside packaging. It read Titans & was from Chief Egan. He took it with him to the beach. "Hey, guys! We got something from Chief Egan!"

The group had waited for him.

He looked the girls over & was glad his little sisters were on an uninhabited island. Raven was wearing a swimsuit that was basically her leotard without the sleeves. Starfire was wearing a tiny polka dotted purple two piece.

He caught a glimpse of Bumble Bee & nearly died. She was wearing a bright banana yellow bikini & was currently rubbing sun lotion into her skin.

"Cyborg!" Nightwing yelled.

Cyborg shook his head. Apparently he'd blacked out for a few minutes. "Huh?"

"I said what do you have?"

"Oh. It's a package." He walked closer & handed it over.

Nightwing opened it. "It's files on the kids! & a letter!"

"What's it say?" Changeling wanted to know.

Nightwing speed-read it. "It's the update we were waiting for. Apparently the kids were abandoned by a Wendy Marshall. She had six kids in her care when she took off."

"Six kids?! Where are the other three?!"

"In the home. Room opened up just as they were admitted into the system. They're sixteen, fourteen & twelve. The twelve year old told the school that her foster mother hadn't been home in a while & CPS was called."

"How horrible!" Starfire gasped.

Nightwing continued to paraphrase as he read the letter. "This Marshall woman only took in kids for the checks & didn't really care for them, according to the kids. She made them do everything around the house & was abusive but the worst thing was she let her boyfriend abuse them. Apparently he was a real sadistic bas- _ahem_ , jerk.

Chief Egan included the files on the kids." Nightwing handed Cyborg Calvin's file & Changeling Charlotte's. "He says that there's an APB out on Marshall & her boyfriend."

Changeling's eyes widened. "Hey! It says that's Charlie's not even two yet!"

"She's not?" Raven took the file from him. "Her birthday is this Saturday."

"May we have the party for her day of birth, please?!" Starfire pleaded.

"Yeah! That'll be kickass!" Changeling agreed immediately.

"Don't curse in front of her." Raven frowned as she continued reading the file. "If she repeats it, I blame you."

"She won't repeat it."

"Kickass." Charlotte said.

Raven threw Changeling a dark look.

He shifted into a ram & bleated.

Charlotte shifted into a lamb.

"Let me guess, you feelin sheepish?" Cyborg laughed.

Changeling morphed back with a sheepish grin. "Little bit."

Charlotte changed back.

Christopher pulled at Changeling's hand. "Let's go in the water!"

"Can you even swim?"

"No."

Changeling laughed. "Alright. Come on. Wanna come, Charlie?"

Charlotte looked at the rushing water then back at him & shook her head.

"Alright. We'll miss you." He stood up & walked with Christopher to the breaking surf.

Christopher touched the water with a foot & shrieked.

"Is it cold?" Changeling asked the giggling boy.

Christopher nodded with a big smile.

"Let me see!" Changeling put his foot in the water. It was a bit cold but he didn't mind. He stepped in & continued until the water was to his knees. "Come stand here."

"Be careful, Chris!" Nightwing kept an eye on him as he read over the file on the little boy.

Christopher waved before going over to Changeling. The water was high on him so Changeling made sure he went no farther.

"I'm going to go make a sand castle. Want to help me, Charlie?" Cyborg asked.

Charlotte stood up & went over to him.

He picked her up & went to the surf then set her down. "You sit here while I get the buckets & trowels. Be right back."

Nightwing set aside the file as he came back. "Do you want to read this, Star? I need to go for a quick swim." i.e. he needed to cool off.

Starfire took the file from him as he left. She opened it & began reading.

Cyborg poked Calvin's cheek before sauntering off back to Charlotte.

"Listen to this, guys." Bumble Bee had him securely in the circle of her legs as she read his file. "His mother was afraid of his powers so she gave him up. It's in the report the hospital had. She was actually afraid of him because of his powers!"

"That is very unfortunate." Starfire frowned. "I do not understand how someone could throw away their own flesh & blood as if they were refuse."

"Me either. This sickens me." She rubbed at her forehead to stop frowning. "What does it say about Chris?"

"He was given up two years ago. It says he was left on the stoop of the Jump City Department of Fire. His mother was contacted but refused to take him back. It is heartbreaking to hear." Starfire wiped away a tear. "He has gone from the home of foster to the home of foster until he landed with this Wendy Marshall."

"Coming here was a break for him then." Bumble Bee was angry on his behalf. She didn't understand how he could be such an upbeat kid.

"What does it say for Charlotte, Friend Raven?" Starfire asked.

"Her mother died during childbirth. No one was there with her. She was just sixteen years old." That really got to Raven. If the woman had lived, they'd be the same age. "Charlotte was premature & apparently no one wants to adopt a premature baby. She went from foster home to foster home when she was finally able to leave the hospital."

"These kids have been through so much." Bumble Bee had always loved kids so this was breaking her heart. "I think we should have that birthday party for Charlie."

Raven still didn't like celebrating her birthday but she felt like if anyone needed a celebration of birth, it was Charlotte. "Do you think they'll be here long enough? Those other kids were found spots at the home rather quickly."

"I hope so." Starfire admitted quietly.

"How can you say that, Starfire? Chris doesn't belong to you."

"He could. I believe I could make an adequate mother."

Raven fought to keep her mouth shut. It was in serious danger of falling open. "Nightwing will never allow us to keep them."

"I think we should put it to a vote." Bumble Bee said.

"You don't even live here. What is Cal going to do when you leave?"

"I'm not going anywhere until he no longer needs me."

"You're just going to put your life on pause? What about your team, your duties, your life?"

"Some things are more important."

"You met him _yesterday_!"

Bumble Bee was quiet as she wrestled with what she wanted to say. She knew what it was but wasn't sure if she should. She took a leap of faith. "Have you ever met someone & it's like déjà vû? You've met this person before & it's instantaneous. You & this person go way back."

"Yes." Starfire said after thinking about it seriously.

"No." Raven refused to entertain such a fallacy.

"This person that you just met; you feel like you know everything about them & yet you're discovering everything for the first time. You're scared but it's alright because you're safe. Like your very first time flying. You were scared you were going to fall so you hovered close to the ground.

But you were still flying & things were exhilarating. It was like I was asleep & meeting him awakened me. Like I was in the dark & he turned on the light. Like I'm hearing music for the first time. Like everything had been wrong until this point in time where everything is right."

"Yes." Starfire said immediately.

"No." Raven hoped her voice didn't sound as shaky to them as it did to her. Some of that sounded like her feelings for a certain verdant video gamer but a little bit (just a small, little bit) _might_ sound like her feelings about Charlotte. To be frank with herself, the little girl made her happy.

"You know, my mother used to say that the reason people had children was to raise them to be the person they wished they were. I can def. put that to use if we get to keep these kids for any length of time." Bumble Bee was making kissy faces at Calvin, who smiled gummily.

"I wish to teach Christopher about my home planet. I wish to teach him things that I have learned in my years here on Earth." Starfire sat back on her hands. "What do you wish to teach Charlotte, friend Raven?"

"How to use a toilet…"

 _L~O~V~E•Y~O~U_ _  
_  
"It's going to be hell getting this sand out of my joints." Cyborg groaned as he & the group went inside for dinner.

"Cursing is most inappropriate, my friend." Starfire gave Christopher a piggyback ride.

"Fine. _Heck_! It's still going to suck."

"How do you get it out anyway?" Changeling asked.

This led to an in-depth lecture on grainy sand & electrical circuits not mixing & the proper care of hardware.

By the time he wound down, they were in the kitchen.

"Who's cooking tonight?" Nightwing asked.

"I am the tired. I simply want to eat & retire." Starfire yawned.

"Me too, bro." Changeling held an almost sleeping Charlotte in his arms. "Why don't we just order in & skip all this?"

"Well what do you want?" Nightwing pulled open a drawer filled with takeout menus.

"I say Chinese." Bumble Bee put in her vote.

"Golden Gates' honey chicken wouldn't be amiss." Raven couldn't come right out & say that was what she wanted.

"Golden Gates? Is it good?"

"They have the best BBQ boneless spare ribs in Jump." Cyborg boasted.

"Everyone okay with GG?" Nightwing asked. There was a chorus of _yes_. "What does everyone want?"

"The specialty of home lo mien." Starfire said immediately. "With the spicy mustard please."

"Anything else?"

"The dropped egg soup."

"Oh! That's what I want!" Changeling perked up. "Egg Drop Soup & Orange Chicken." During the last year, he'd started eating chicken & fish occasionally, which is what bulked him up (mostly).

"Honey Chicken & House Special Fried Rice." Raven said.

"General Tso's Chicken & Shrimp Fried Rice." Bumble Bee looked over Cyborg's shoulder as he read over the menu.

"I'll take the spare ribs & Moo Shu Pork." Cyborg decided.

Nightwing nodded. "Crab Rangoon, sweet biscuits & extra white rice for the group?"

"Yes!" They chorused.

"What are the kids going to eat?"

Everyone looked to the tuckered out tykes. Changeling jostled Charlotte. "Have you ever had Chinese food before?"

She shook her head. "What's that?"

"Get her the chicken tenders & chicken fried rice."

"Chris can have the same." Nightwing decided.

"What are you going to get?" Cyborg asked.

Nightwing took the paper. "Sweet & sour chicken & beef lo mien."

"I like the sweet & sour sauce." Starfire giggled. She liked to drink it like mustard.

"Make sure to get plenty of duck & soy sauce." Changeling reminded Nightwing.

"I will. You guys go get changed." Nightwing picked up the phone.

The others went down to the floor with the rooms & scattered. The girls gave the kids baths to get the "natural" waters off them before dressing them in pajamas. Then they took their own showers before meeting up with a clean Cyborg & Changeling.

They rode up to the common room, where Nightwing had beaten them back. They sat around the common room (which boasted more sitting areas) while Bumble Bee fixed Calvin a bottle.

"How long until the food gets here or do we have to go get it?" Cyborg asked.

"I said delivery." Nightwing shrugged as he flipped through the channels. "They said 30-40 minutes. That was 30 minutes ago though."

"Yes!" Changeling made Charlotte (who was on his lap) dance. "We's about to eat, yo!"

She giggled.

"Aren't you hungry?" He tickled her.

She wiggled, trying to get away from him. "Yes!"

"You better stop before she pees on you." Raven said, trying to ruthlessly kill any warm feelings the two gave her.

He stopped instantly. "Do you have to potty, Charlie?"

Charlotte thought about it & nodded.

Changeling looked at Raven expectantly.

"What?" Raven looked back. "You surely don't expect me-"

" _I_ can't show her how. I don't have the same stuff."

"This is ridiculous." She crossed her arms.

"Either you take her or she pees on _you_." He put Charlotte on her lap.

She glared at him & Charlotte before getting up & leaving. She went to the small half bathroom off the gym & pulled Charlotte's nightdress up. She put her on the toilet. "Go."

Charlotte took care of business. "I done."

Raven showed her how to wipe herself (something she never thought she'd ever have to do) & showed her how to wash her hands. "If you have to go to the bathroom during the night, just go to Changeling's room."

"Daddy?" Charlotte slipped her hand in Raven's as they walked back to the common room.

Raven almost dropped it out of spite but even she wasn't so cruel (to a child). "You do realize he's not your father."

"He's a good daddy."

Raven couldn't refute that. "Yes. Daddy."

They made it back to the common room & saw the food had been delivered in their absence.

Nightwing was passing out the food. Changeling was in the kitchen making tea.

Raven sat down with Charlotte right beside her. She accepted their food & a pair of chopsticks. Since Tokyo, she'd gotten really good. She also accepted a spoon (of the plastic variety) for Charlotte.

Changeling came back with two cups of tea, which he sat in front of Raven & Starfire. He went back for juice for Nightwing & Bumble Bee then back again for juice for the kids. Then he finished with tea for himself & soda for Cyborg.

He sat next to Charlotte. "Let's watch a Christmas movie."

"Why a Christmas movie?" Bumble Bee set Calvin in his playpen that was by the windows. He was asleep.

"Christmas in July." Changeling shrugged.

She cocked her head to the side. "It's August."

"Close enough."

Cyborg threw him the remote. "As long as it's not _It's a Wonderful Life_ , I don't care."

Changeling wrinkled his nose. "No way. I was thinking we go to the Hallmark channel."

"I love the channel of Hallmark!" Starfire gushed.

"Me too. The stories might be a bit predictable but that's fine." Bumble Bee threw her two cents in.

"What's this?" Christopher patted Starfire's hand.

"That is the fried rice, my bumgorf. It is the delicious." She told him.

He scooped some up in his spoon & tried it. "Yummy!"

"The sauce of the duck makes it better." She opened a packet & poured it on a small section of rice for him to try. "Try it."

He shoveled a large spoonful into his mouth & grinned.

Starfire giggled.

Nightwing found himself smiling & immediately stopped that.

"Okay! I found a movie! _Baby's First Christmas_." Changeling set the remote aside  & picked up his chopsticks.

"What's Christmas?" Christopher asked.

The adults all turned to him in dismayed shock.

"You don't know what Christmas is?" Cyborg nearly whispered.

"No." He bit into a chicken tender.

"Aw that ain't right."

"Christmas is the best holiday ever!" Changeling added. "You get presents!"

"What's that?" Charlotte asked.

"Oh we gotta throw her a birthday party!"

"If they're still here, we should." Nightwing didn't want anyone getting attached but a child not having a birthday party was just criminal!

"Do you like princesses?" Starfire was excited & it showed.

"What's that?" Charlotte asked.

"A princess is someone of noble birth. Like me. I am the princess of Tamaran."

Charlotte was confused. "Okay…"

"Forget a Christmas movie; we need a Disney movie!" Changeling threw up his hands.

"Try ABCFamily or Disney channel." Cyborg suggested.

Changeling flipped the channels until he found _the Little Mermaid_ on ABCFamily. "See, Charlie? She's a princess.  & a mermaid."

"Mermaid." Charlotte breathed.

"I think she likes it." He told the others as he watched her riveted attention on the screen. It was the part where Ariel was singing in her treasure trove about being part of the human world.

Raven saw how focused she was on the singing mermaid. She felt a little jealous. She was cool. Why didn't Charlotte look at her like that? She could do magic! Magic was way cooler than having a tail & singing about humans.

"I think the party theme should be _the Little Mermaid_." Changeling grinned.

Nightwing smirked. "She really likes it."

"We should go shopping tomorrow for stuff for the party." Bumble Bee suggested. "We need to get pull-ups for the kids anyway & we can just get everything all at once."

"What a most joyous idea!" Starfire approved. "I can already think of how to decorate the tower & we may call upon Titans East to attend!"

"I can see the twins loving the idea of them."

"They're fifteen." Cyborg frowned slightly in confusion. "What fifteen year old boy likes the idea of kids?"

"Because they won't be the youngest anymore." She pointed out.

"Ah! Makes sense."

"I'd love to plan this party." Changeling said. "I have to redeem myself for Nightwing's last birthday."

"The stripping club was most inappropriate." Starfire frowned.

"I heard about that." Bumble Bee tapped her chin. "You guys got booted from the club for being so wild."

"I'm just glad we went undercover so at least no one knows that world renowned superheroes went to & got kicked out of a strip club." Nightwing sighed.

Raven shook her head. "You are not planning this party."

"I can do it!" Changeling swore. "It won't be a disaster!"

"I will plan this party." Raven didn't even know why she volunteered but she knew she didn't want _the Little Mermaid_ anywhere near it.

"Aw come on, Mama! I can do it!"

"No."

He pouted. "I never get to do things!"

"Starfire can decorate. Cyborg can cook. Bumble Bee can do games. Nightwing can take care of invitations. You can handle the entertainment. No clowns."

He grinned. "Clowns are creepy."

"I'll make sure everything goes according to schedule & is up to par." She went on.

"Fine. I can pick entertainment. I'll be the best entertainer-"

"No magicians!"

"Darn it!"

"Find something else."

"Okay, okay! I got it! This is going to be awesome!"

 _L~O~V~E•Y~O~U_ _  
_  
Every day after dinner, the Titans split up to handle different duties. Two of them cleaned the kitchen while two to three (usually three) of them went out on patrol.

Raven, Nightwing & Cyborg went out on patrol while Starfire, Bumble Bee & Changeling stayed behind with the kids.

Bumble Bee sat in her room, cuddling Calvin & singing to him while Starfire watched TV with Christopher. Changeling showed Charlotte how to jump on the bed after plugging in her fairy nightlight.

When the others returned, Raven went to write the report (stating nothing happened) as Nightwing & Cyborg went to check on the kids.

Cyborg found Calvin asleep in his new crib. Bumble Bee was watching over him. "Hey? What are you doing?"

"He's so innocent while sleeping." Bumble Bee didn't take her eyes off the baby.

"You're thinking about his file." He guessed.

"He's exactly six weeks old & he's been through so much already. No wonder he cries so much."

"He is a crybaby."

"Sparky." She smirked.

He grinned. "Hopefully he'll get a better shake once this is all over. You never know. The next people to get him could be the best people in the world."

"I just wish those people could be us."

He looked at her in surprise. "What?!"

"Shhh!" She shushed him. "Don't wake him up."

"Let's go back to you wanting to keep him." He touched her elbow.

"It's not that I want to keep him. It's just that I don't want to give him up. I like him." She stuck her bottom lip out.

"He really likes you, too." He could admit that. "He's always looking at you & he loves when you kiss him." _Not that I notice every time you do_.

"I love kissing him. He's so soft & cuddly."

"You're in love with this baby."

"I am not." She snapped with her hands on her hips.

"Yes, you are. You're not going to give him up."

"Yes, I am. I'm going to do the right thing."

"The right thing for you or the right thing for him?"

"Is there a difference?"

 _L~O~V~E•Y~O~U_ _  
_  
"What does that mean?" Christopher asked.

"It means be careful what you wish for." Nightwing just finished telling Christopher another story.

"Oh. Okay." Christopher rubbed his eyes & yawned.

"Alright, buddy. It's time to go to sleep."

"Can Mommy sing me to sleep?"

"You want that?" Nightwing paled.

"Please, Mommy?" Christopher looked to Starfire, who smiled.

"Of course, my little bumgorf." She said. "What would you like to hear?"

"What you sang me at naptime."

Starfire didn't really sing; just hummed a song from her native land. She hummed another song. This one was a war song but she hummed it a little differently so it sounded like a lullaby.

Nightwing could listen to her hum all day. It was melodic & even, quite unlike her warbling when she was singing. Then again, he'd never heard her sing anything in English. Maybe she was only bad at Tamaranean songs?

While he was thinking about how cosy this all was, Christopher closed his eyes & fell asleep. Starfire stroked his hair through the scarf & continued to hum.

Five minutes later, Starfire stopped humming & transferred Christopher onto his pillows. She kissed his forehead & her & Nightwing exited the room.

 _L~O~V~E•Y~O~U_ _  
_  
Raven went to Charlotte's room after filling out the report & found the almost two year old jumping on the bed with Changeling as bunnies. "Changeling!"

He shifted back quickly. "Uh oh! Mommy's here!"

Charlotte shifted back & giggled.

"You haven't remade her bed?" Raven didn't know why she was surprised.

"I was but we got distracted playin other games." He laid back on the bed.

"Get off." She was cross & she knew it. She was trying to figure out why she was jealous of a red haired fish when Charlotte wasn't even her kid.

"Uh oh. Mommy's in a mood." Changeling whispered to Charlotte, who clapped her hands over her mouth amidst giggles.

Raven glared at him. "I'm not in a mood. I just don't understand why you can't be an adult for once in your life."

"I'm seventeen."

She rubbed her forehead to try to rid herself of her growing headache before going to the bedclothes. "Get off. I'm going to make her bed."

"Can't you do that with magic?" He moved.

If she used magic, she might strangle him with the sheets… She silently made the bed. "Get in."

Charlotte climbed in the bed. "Sing me a song, Daddy."

"Alright." Changeling laid out next to her. " _ **Twinkle, twinkle, little star**_ _ **  
**_ _ **How I wonder what you are**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Up above the world, so high**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Like a diamond in the sky**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Twinkle, twinkle, little star**_ _ **  
**_ _ **How I wonder what you are**_ "

"Sing me another song. With your funny words." She sat there patiently.

He kissed her cheek. "Let me get my guitar."

Raven sat at the bottom of the bed, rubbing her temples. Her headache was getting worse. It was as if every adorable thing Changeling & Charlotte did together made it worse. As if suppressing her feelings on the matter made everything worse instead of better. Talk about irony…

Changeling came back with his guitar & started playing it. He sang an upbeat song that had Charlotte clapping along. He finished with a flourish & bowed. "& to top it off, I got a surprise for you."

"Yay." Charlotte said so dryly, Raven lifted a brow.

He frowned. "It's good! I swear."

"Daddy, I don't like surprises."

"I'm telling you; it's good!"

She looked unconvinced.

He sighed. "You sound like Mommy."

Raven glared at him.

He grinned sheepishly. "Let me just go get it." He went to the closet & picked something up. He turned around & hid it behind his back in one swift movement. He walked back to the bed. "Tada!"

Charlotte's (& Raven's) eyes widened when he whipped a giant white chicken from behind his back. She reached for it & when he gave it up, she squeezed it to death. "Thank you, Daddy!"

"You're welcome." He blew on his nails.

"Is that-? did you-? where did that come from?" Raven demanded.

He shrugged. "I figured you didn't really want it. It was at the back of your closet."

"That's mine?!" Her eyes started glowing.

"Not anymore." He wasn't looking at her but could tell something was different by her voice alone.

"How dare you?!"

Yup. Something was different. He turned to look at her & saw her other two eyes opening. "Why do you care? You didn't even want it anyway."

"You went in my room! You went through my things! You took something that belonged to me!"

"It's just a stuffed toy! What's the big deal?!" He didn't get her. When he first won it for her, she'd been wholly underwhelmed & now she was acting like he stole her cloak (which he'd done before so he knew how much of a grievance that caused her)!

"I don't care! It was mine! It _is_ mine!"

"You're going to take a toy from a two year old? Just to prove a point? Real mature, Raven."

"I should drop you in a dimension that eats idiots!" She snarled.

Charlotte whimpered lowly.

Raven didn't hear it but Changeling did. He went to soothe her. "Hey, hey, hey. It's okay. Everything's okay."

Raven saw how scared the little girl was & instantly calmed down. "We're just disagreeing."

"No fighting?" Her voice was low as she clutched the chicken.

"We're not fighting." Changeling promised.

"The scary lady yelled a lot." This was the first time Charlotte had mentioned Wendy Marshall.

Raven (also averse to conflict) smoothed out the sheets around the toddler. "We apologize. This is not about you & isn't your fault. We won't yell anymore."

Changeling looked at her. "I'm sorry for raising my voice."

"I'm sorry you're an idiot." Raven kept her monotone.

He frowned & felt his blood boil but Charlotte was watching him. He counted to ten in his mind before reaching for his guitar. "How about I keep singing until you're asleep?"

"Okay." Charlotte flexed her fingers but didn't relax her death-grip on the poor poultry's neck.

Changeling started playing & singing in a low soothing voice. It took four songs before Charlotte fell asleep. He kissed her forehead before he & Raven left.

Raven crooked her finger at him to get him to follow her. She led him to her room then turned around & crossed her arms across her chest. "You might as well come in. You already invaded my privacy."

He frowned & came inside. He leaned his guitar against the wall as the door shut behind him. "What is your problem? I don't get why you're so mad!"

"If I had gone into your room & stolen something from you, you'd be understandable upset!"

"I didn't steal it! I won it for you & I just gave it to somebody who actually wanted it!"

"You don't know anything! It was mine & I could have used it for target practice for all it matters! It belonged to me & I had the right. _You_ didn't have the right to touch it!"

"For what?! It's not like it's one of your precious cloaks! It's just a silly old chicken that you don't even appreciate!"

"You don't know what I appreciate! You don't know anything!"

His frown deepened. "Are you mad I gave it away or that I'm calling you on not wanting it in the first place?"

"I _always_ wanted it!" She couldn't believe she just said that.

He gaped at her. "You did?"

"I'm mad at you for both things!" She decided.

He stood there puzzling through things until a smile alit upon his face. "You do love me!"

Her reaction was one for the books. She paled, her eyes widened, her mouth fell open & three books fell on the floor as her candle on her nightstand exploded in a cloud of lavender wax. "What did you say?"

"You love me." He was smug in his confidence. "You're mad that I gave away something that reminded you of me. Because I gave it to you."

He was right but she'd be damned if she admitted to it. "You have quite a high opinion of your wiles on me. I do not care that you gave me that ratty old chicken."

Her low, precise speech didn't fool him. He just grinned. "Ha! Ha! I figured you out! You love me! You love me!"

"I do not!" All four of her eyes were as red as her cheeks.

"Why can't you just admit it?!" He frowned as he grew angry. "You could just admit it & we can be happy together but no! You have to just be _Raven_ about it  & it's doing nothing but making us both miserable!"

"You have no idea what you're talking about!" She spat. "You're a fool! The comic relief! The idiot! The-"

"The one _you_ love!" He snarked. "It doesn't matter how much you push me away, I'm still here  & you still love me! That won't ever change!"

She flew over to him & leaned into his face. "Get this through your immensely thick head; I do _not_ love you! I have never loved you! I will _never_ love you! You are unlovable!"

She almost took it back as hurt flared in his green eyes. She didn't mean it but his words were all true & she couldn't handle it.

The hurt faded away as anger took over. He grabbed the back of her head & held her still as he kissed her. & not just a regular kiss but one that had enough passion & lust to burn their clothing off but had enough love in it to make them both feel as if they were falling off a cliff.

When the need for air became evident, they broke apart, breathing harshly & staring into each other's eyes.

Neither knew how long they stood there, heaving & looking but both knew who made the next move.

Raven dragged him back to her & he took the initiative to back her to her bed. They fell over as he tried to swallow her whole & she raked her nails down her back & through his hair. They fell into the abyss…

 _ **Head & Shoulders; D-A-F-F-Y; Twinkle, Twinkle, Little Star**_


	3. Hump Day

Charlotte awoke to the feeling of liquid running down her leg. She was groggy but panicked. She'd peed the bed… again. She remembered what her mommy said & left the bed to go to her daddy's room.

Except she didn't know how to get in. Her door opened on its own so she didn't know what to do. Then it hit her. She could shift into something small & fit under the door. But what was small enough?

So far she'd only changed into things she'd seen before (even if it was something she saw for the first time). What animals has she seen? She'd seen a mouse before. Wendy Marshall's house had them.

Charlotte did what Changeling told her to do & thought about what she wanted to turn into. Focused on what it looked like & felt herself change.

Everything seemed to get even bigger than usual. Her eyes shifted around as her nose twitched. She went forward & slipped under the door. It was a tight squeeze but she made it.

She shifted back once she got on the other side. She went to the king sized bed (Changeling got rid of the bunk beds when he hit his freakish growth spurt) & crawled into it. She didn't feel him but maybe he had gone to the potty just like she had to?

She could wait for him…

 _L~O~V~E•Y~O~U_ _  
_  
Raven breathed deeply. She rolled over & faced the window like she did every day. She could practically feel the sun's rays on her face through the heavy curtains.

Something moved against her back then wrapped around her waist. She was instantly on guard & sat up quickly to defend herself.

It was an arm. A _green_ arm. Connected to a very warm body. She looked over to see Changeling sleeping peacefully  & almost gave in to the urge to scream.

What was he doing in her bed?! She peeked under the covers. Naked?! She dropped the duvet as images from the night before flashed in front of her eyes. Vivid images.

She blushed & a book fell off a shelf. She looked around her room. Books were tossed all over the floor, candles were overturned & her pictures were strewn about. It was a mess but at least nothing was broken.

She took one last look at the sleeping angel ( _what was she thinking?!_ ) next to her & slipped from the bed. She gathered clothing for the day & exited the room to go shower.

After brushing her teeth, she returned to her room to put away her clothing. She hovered so she wouldn't wake him up but he was completely out.

She hurried out & went to the kitchen to make her tea. She was totally confused by her actions. She wasn't supposed to give in. She wasn't supposed to be weak. She wasn't supposed to get caught!

Now he knew how she felt about him & _of course_ he was going to be obnoxious about it!

She absentmindedly prepared Nightwing's coffee as she waited for her water to boil. If she were a nail biter, her already short nails would be nonexistent! This was driving her crazy! What exactly was she supposed to do when he woke up?!

Obviously he was going to push for a relationship! Right? Or would he leave her alone now that he got what he wanted?

Changeling wasn't that type of man… Right?

She was giving herself a headache trying to decipher what this all meant. She poured her water into her mug & took it to the bay windows. She levitated & folded her legs. She took a sip of her tea.

She sighed & tried to find her calm but all her emotions were yammering in her head. Usually she had to go to Nevermore in order to speak to them but when they all had something to say, a link was formed & they came in loud & clear.

 _Shut up!_ She barked mentally.

" _You need to visit_." Knowledge said immediately.

 _I am not_. She said just as quickly.

" _Why? Scared?_ " Rage taunted.

Raven frowned as she closed her eyes to focus. _I'm not going & that's final. Hurry up & say your piece so I can meditate._

" _I can't believe you had sex! I can't believe you had sex with Changeling!_ " Happy squealed.

" _I can't believe it took so long!_ " Brave scoffed. " _I've been trying to get you to loosen up for ages!_ "

 _Make your point & move on_. Raven growled.

" _You got the stick out, Rae-Rae. Proud of you_." Rude belched.

" _What if he doesn't like us anymore?_ " Timid murmured.

" _Who cares?! We got what we wanted!_ "

" _That is not what we wanted_." Knowledge sighed heavily. " _But you do have to figure out what it is you_ _ **do**_ _want, Raven_."

Raven knew that. She was a little offended the embodiment of her intellect didn't think she knew that.

" _Raven, do what you feel is best for you. Follow your heart & be honest. With yourself & him_." Affection spoke for the first time.

Raven waited but her emotions had quieted. She thought about the words Affection had spoken & reflected on what she wanted. She needed to talk to him…

But first thing first; she needed to meditate.

 _L~O~V~E•Y~O~U_ _  
_  
Charlotte hadn't meant to fall asleep but she was tired. She didn't expect for her mommy to be waking her up in a new day nor for her to look so scared.

For once, Raven's emotional umbrage was written clearly on her face.

"Mommy?" Charlotte rubbed her eyes.

"Thank Azar you're safe." Raven gave in to impulse & hugged the formerly missing toddler.

Charlotte was majorly confused but she hugged Raven back.

Raven let her go after a while. "Did you wet the bed?"

"Yes. I didn't mean to but I woke up at night & I was wet. Daddy wasn't here." Charlotte played with Raven's hair.

"I meant this bed. There's a large wet spot."

"Oh." Charlotte looked down. Apparently she had had more in the tank, so to speak.

"It's alright. Let's clean you up." Raven picked her up & set her on her feet before stripping the bed.

"Will Daddy get mad?" Charlotte followed behind her as she went to the little girl's room to strip her bed, too.

"I'm sure he won't." Raven put all the bed covers on the floor & got an outfit for Charlotte before tugging the little girl to the bathroom. She cleaned her up then collected all the soiled linen that had accumulated for them both since Monday & took it up to the laundry room.

She put in the dark clothes first to get washed then took Charlotte to the kitchen. She sat her down then continued making breakfast with Cyborg.

Charlotte said good morning to the room's occupants & accepted her morning juice from Raven. She started sucking on it & paid attention to Christopher, who was telling her the story Nightwing had told him the night before.

"Hey, C!" Cyborg said suddenly. "Where's your usual greeting?"

Everyone turned to Changeling, who had walked in quietly. He shrugged as he stared at Raven.

She turned from him quickly.

"Well happy birthday!" Cyborg shouted.

"Happy birthday!" Nightwing & Bumble Bee yelled.

"Oh joyous day of birth, friend Changeling!" Starfire enveloped him in a bear hug.

He smirked. "Thanks, Starfire. Thanks, guys."

"It's your birthday? Happy birthday. What's a birthday?" Christopher rattled off.

"It's when you celebrate the day you were born. You do it every year." Nightwing explained.

"Happy birthday, Uncle!"

Changeling ran a hand over the little boy's braids. "Thank you. You know you can call me Uncle Gar."

"Uncle Gar? Why?" Christopher wrinkled his nose.

"That's my name."

"Oh! Like how you call me Chris? It's my nickname."

"Yup. Just a short version."

Christopher beamed. "Happy birthday, Uncle Gar!"

"Thanks." Changeling sat at his place setting.

Charlotte took her sippy cup from her mouth. "Happy birthday, Daddy."

"Aw thank you, sweetie." He hugged her.

"Happy birthday, Changeling." Raven whispered.

Of course he heard her… "Thank you, Raven."

Even though her back was to him, she knew he was staring at her. She dumped the eggs into a serving platter then set it on the table.

"Alright! Birthday breakfast! Apple Cinnamon pancakes with a hint of vanilla!" Cyborg set a plate of pancakes in front of Changeling.

Changeling smiled. "Thanks, Cy."

"Welcome, little buddy." Although Changeling was no longer little. He was the second tallest on the team after Cyborg's 6'5.

He was 6'3 & thanks to working out & getting his protein (chicken, fish, eggs, protein bars & shakes); he'd filled out quite a bit. His now angular face (complete with square jaw & perpetual scruff) was the icing on the cake while his long shaggy hair was the decals.

It was a small joke about the growth spurt he'd endured when he turned seventeen (& changed his name). Nightwing at 6'1 & three quarters was now the shortest male & still the boss.

Even so, they both were glad to finally be taller than the girls. Raven only grew to 5'4 while Starfire topped off at 5'9. But both made up for their height with killer curves & engaging eyes.

"I cannot wait to give you your gift, Changeling!" Starfire gushed.

"I'm sure I'm going to love it, Star." Changeling tucked into his pancakes.

"What's a gift?" Christopher asked Nightwing.

"It's when you give someone something special." Nightwing said as he sipped his coffee.

"You get gifts for your birthday." Cyborg told him. "It's awesome!"

"When's my birthday?" Christopher wanted gifts.

"Not until next year." Nightwing uttered.

Christopher pouted. "No fair."

"We will plan the most wondrous party to celebrate your day of birth when it is your time." Starfire promised.

Nightwing rustled the newspaper in his hands.

Starfire knew what he was saying but ignored him. "It will be spectacular."

"Yay!" Christopher cheered.

Nightwing rustled the paper again as if restating his argument louder.

Starfire still ignored him. "Perhaps you can be a prince?"

Nightwing slammed down the paper. "I draw the line at that."

She smiled. "You have ideas?"

"I know _that's_ not going to happen."

"What's wrong with being a prince?" Bumble Bee teased.

Cyborg laughed as he & Raven took their seats. "He's still a frog."

Nightwing glared at him. "I'm not a frog & princes are dandies."

"Dandies?" Raven was completely uncomfortable sitting so close to Changeling without having first talking but he was face first in his pancakes & wasn't coming up for air. "Been in any historical novels lately?"

A fine dusting of red brushed across Nightwing's cheeks. "I know words."

"Royalty are not these "dandies" of which you speak." Starfire was offended.

"They're useless, Star." He refused to back down from that.

"Princesses have been known to be as such but I assure you that I am not the useless."

"You broke the mold."

She blinked before eyeing him suspiciously. "Is that an obscene slur?"

"I'm saying that you're not the norm when it comes to royalty & it's a good thing."

She smiled. "Thank you, friend."

Bumble Bee laughed. "Sweatin, Nightwing?"

He blew out a breath.

She laughed again.

 _L~O~V~E•Y~O~U_ _  
_  
Raven checked in on the laundry & switched out the clothes. She put the wet stuff in the dryer & put washing powder in the industrial washing machine.

She felt someone's emotional thumbprint behind her & turned around. It was Changeling. They hadn't spoken all during breakfast & she thought he was ignoring her (confirming Timid's thoughts that he no longer liked her).

"Would you go out on a date with me tonight?"

She blinked. She didn't expect that at all. "Excuse me?"

"We have to talk about last night & everything. Thought it might be easier to do over a plate of vegetarian lasagna." He shoved his hands in his pockets.

" _Say yes!_ " Affection screamed.

"Yes." Raven said.

His eyes widened. "Really?! No! Not _really_! Really means giving you time to recant that! Just… thanks." He left quickly but she could _see_ the nervousness coming off him in waves.

She sighed before leaving the laundry room. For better or worse, they would be talking.

 _L~O~V~E•Y~O~U_ _  
_  
"Where are you going?" Christopher demanded.

"The mall of shopping, dear little one." Starfire explained patiently.

"Can I come?" He wanted to know.

"No, not this time. We must do the shopping in a timely manner & no one must see you yet."

He frowned. "Okay."

The two were in the kitchen with Bumble Bee, Raven & Charlotte as the sorceress made tea before morning training.

"What's that?" Charlotte pointed to the tea bags in the awaiting mugs.

"Tea." Bumble Bee said as she stirred in two teaspoons of honey in her mug.

"What's tea?"

"It's a drink." Raven explained. "It can be a hot beverage or a cold one. It can be used for medicine or because you're thirsty."

"Can I have some?" Christopher asked.

"Which would you like to try?"

"There's kinds?"

"Yes, bumgorf." Starfire went to the cupboard & took out the many different boxes of tea. "Smell."

Christopher & Charlotte went over to sniff the boxes.

"I like this one." Charlotte pointed to a box.

Raven read it. "Orange Jasmine Green Tea. Good choice." She set about making more water for a cup.

Christopher, however, was less than impressed. "I'll just try this one." He picked a random box.

"Sleepytime?" Bumble Bee read the box. "You want to go to sleep?"

"No!" Christopher was stricken.

She laughed. "It'll put you to sleep."

He pointed to a random box. "I'll drink this one!"

"The pepper of mint." Starfire said.

Raven poured raw sugar in the bottom of the kids' sippy cups then poured in the hot but not boiling water. She added their preferred teas then held them out. "Wait a few minutes before drinking."

"Hot!" Christopher let his go & it spilled.

Starfire righted it & cleaned up the tiny mess. "It is the alright."

"Sorry, Mommy."

She kissed his cheek & he smiled.

Charlotte levitated hers with her powers.

"Smart move, Charlie." Bumble Bee complimented.

Charlotte smiled with pleasure. "Thank you, Aunt Karen."

Bumble Bee hugged her. "I like the sound of that."

Starfire chewed on her lips before her eyes alit with an idea. "You may call me the Aunt Kori."

"Star…" Raven raised a brow.

Starfire smiled as if she was a lamb. "They will need something to call us."

Raven wasn't convinced & her blank face couldn't hide that. "The tea should be a little cooler. Try it."

Charlotte stuck the spout in her mouth & sucked. She took it out. "Hot."

"But do you like it?" Starfire leaned forward.

Charlotte nodded & put the lip of the sippy cup back in her mouth.

"Alright! We got another tea drinker!" Bumble Bee sipped on her own ginseng & lemon tea.

Christopher tried his & gagged immediately. "Yucky!"

"You do not like it?" Starfire put her hand on his back.

"No, Mommy." He set the sippy cup away from him.

"I will get you the juice of oranges then." She stood up & floated over to the sink to wash out his cup & throw away the tea bag. Then she filled it with orange juice & brought it back.

He put the cup in his mouth happily. He really liked orange juice.

"Will you read to me?" Charlotte patted Raven's hand.

"I suppose I could." Raven helped her out of the chair & levitated to the couch. She opened a portal to her room & found _Gulliver's Travels_ was still in its same spot. She plucked it up  & closed the portal.

Charlotte climbed in her lap as the other girls & Christopher floated into the common area. She made herself comfortable by sticking the spout of the sippy cup in her mouth & laying her head on Raven's chest then playing with the gothic teen's hair.

Raven didn't do anything for a moment. This was a little too cosy & her emotions were starting to get loud again. But she shoved it all away & opened the book.

 _L~O~V~E•Y~O~U_

"I think someone should sit out while we train." Nightwing said. "I want to see what Bumble Bee has so maybe Cyborg?"

"That's fine." Cyborg didn't care.

"You are to stay with your uncle while we train." Starfire told her young charge.

"Can we play a game?" Christopher asked instantly.

"Sure." Cyborg agreed. "I can show you how to play video games."

 _L~O~V~E•Y~O~U_ _  
_  
That was easier said than done. Any game with reading was out & Christopher routinely forgot which buttons to push. He didn't understand some of the games & he was just plain bad at others.

But Charlotte could hold her own.

"With practice, you could be as good as your mom." Cyborg complimented her.

That's right; Raven played video games. Not often & not all but Changeling had found a few that appealed to her nature & even got her an i-Pod for her birthday that had all sorts of games that had different levels & skills.

"Mommy?" Charlotte looked over at him.

"Yeah. Mommy. She can whoop your daddy like a beast."

She giggled, not really understanding the words but finding them funny anyway.

Christopher tapped Cyborg's arm. "It's back on." Although not good at the games, he was a good sport about losing.

"Okay. Just push the "x" to go forward. Try not to hit the sides & try to go passed us. I'm the blue car. Charlie, you're the purple car & Chris, you're the orange car."

"What about the stick?" Christopher wanted to know.

"That's to steer. You know? to stay on track? Push it."

Christopher pushed it & his car jerked & spun. Christopher giggled.

"You're going to need it when we come up to the curves." Cyborg started the level & they were off.

Of course he left them in his dust but Charlotte was catching up. Christopher was having a good time spinning his car in a circle.

Cyborg went over the finish line first, closely followed by Charlotte. Christopher didn't make it...

"Booyah! I win! I win!" Cyborg stopped & looked at the kids.

Christopher was giggling madly.

Calvin, who was laid out on the couch next to Cyborg, cocked his head.

Charlotte had a look on her face that reminded the cybernetic teen of Raven's you're-an-idiot face. It was completely blank but her nose was wrinkled, the edges of her eyes crinkled & her eyes really told it.

"Sorry." He blushed faintly. "I'm used to doing this with big people. Ready for the next round?"

 _L~O~V~E•Y~O~U_ _  
_  
"Are you sure we should have left the children with the boys again?"

Raven & Bumble Bee looked at Starfire. "Yes."

"What if something else goes wrong?"

"You told Chris to go to Nightwing if he has to use the bathroom, right?" Bumble Bee asked.

"Yes."

"Then it's no problem." Raven said as she picked up a stack of paper plates. "What about these?"

"I thought you were going to plan a mermaid party?" Bumble Bee was confused.

"That isn't a good theme." Raven shook her head as she fought her unnatural jealousy.

"But she adored the movie!" Starfire didn't get it.

"It could have just been her first movie."

Starfire & Bumble Bee looked at each other. Something was going on. They looked back to Raven, who was looking at party hats.

Starfire was silently elected to speak. "Perhaps you do not like _the Small Merfish_?"

"I don't care about mermaids." Raven's voice tinged with bitterness.

"Is it because Charlie seems to really like them?" Bumble Bee was gentle.

She glared at them. "No. Mermaids are utterly ridiculous! So they have a tail? & a great voice? Who made them so perfect anyway?"

"Charlie loves you. She thinks of you more than Ariel."

"I don't care. She's not mine." She sniffed.

"She will always care for you. _The Small Merfish_ is just an attraction but she will always care for you." Starfire told Raven.

Raven thought it over. She was being ridiculous. Charlotte could like two things at once & it was childish to try to make her pick. It wasn't as if affection had a limit. "I think she would like a _Little Mermaid_ party."

 _L~O~V~E•Y~O~U_ _  
_  
Nightwing rubbed his stomach as he got off the elevator & walked in the common room. It was lunch time & he was hungry.

He looked over & saw Christopher was still playing video games. Badly. He shook his head & went to the pantry for his cereal. He liked Frosted Shredded Wheat with strawberries.

He went to come back to the kitchen but Christopher was standing in front of him. "Whoa!" Where did he come from?!

Christopher looked up at him with a small smile. "What's that?"

"Uh… cereal." Nightwing quickly composed himself. It was rare to sneak up on him but this child did it without trying. He could help develop that…

"Can I have some? I'm hungry."

Nightwing mentally shook his head to rid himself of such thoughts. "Sure."

Christopher slipped his hand in Nightwing's & pulled him towards the kitchen.

Nightwing let him. They made it to the kitchen & Christopher went to his seat. He struggled to get into it so Nightwing picked him up & set him in it.

"Thank you, Daddy."

Nightwing narrowed his eyes in thought but didn't say anything. He went about pouring milk & cereal in two bowls with spoons then sliced strawberries in both.

He carried the bowls to the table & set them down. He sat in his seat & watched Christopher dig in. The little boy smiled as he ate. Nightwing was surprised he liked it. Changeling called Shredded Wheat straw.

He found himself watching a three year old eat cereal & began eating himself. This was kinda nice.

"Daddy, how old are you?"

Nightwing started, used to the quiet & surprised by the question. "18. Why?"

"How old is that?"

Nightwing thought of a way to explain it to a child. "Like nine of you."

Christopher nodded. "What's a stripping club?"

Nightwing choked on his straw. "What?!"

"That's what Mommy said." The child looked at him with innocence radiating from him.

"A strip club is for people my age but it's not a good place." He hoped that would be the end of it.

"Then why did you go?"

Nightwing loosened his collar. "I didn't know we were going until we got there."

"It was a surprise?"

"Yeah." Nightwing wondered where he was going with this.

"I like surprises." Christopher stuck a strawberry in his mouth.

Nightwing nodded, hoping this mortifying talk was over.

"When's Christmas?"

A safe topic. "In December."

"When's Demember?"

"December is the last month of the year."

"Oh." Christopher nodded then frowned. "When is it?"

"In four months."

"How long is that?"

"A lot of days."

Christopher nodded. "How did Uncle Gar turn into all those animals?"

"You know how you have powers? Those are his."

"That's so cool! I want that power."

"Yeah, it comes in handy."

"What's your superpower, Daddy?"

Nightwing blinked. "I don't have one."

"Oh."

Nightwing hated to admit it, even to himself but he felt a little jealous of Changeling at the moment. Not for the first time, he wished he had a superpower.

"Are you the boss?"

Nightwing was startled from his thoughts. "What?"

"The boss. Are you the boss?"

"Oh. Yes, I am."

"Why come, Daddy?"

"Because I'm the most qualified."

"Why come, Daddy?"

"It was how I was raised." That was a can of worms he didn't want to open.

"Why come, Daddy?"

Nightwing opened his mouth but he didn't have an answer. Why was he raised the way he was? "I had an interesting upbringing."

"What does that mean?"

"It means the past is the past & we should leave it there."

"Okay, Daddy." Christopher went back to his cereal.

Nightwing waited but that was all he said. Nightwing didn't want to admit it but he liked that. It was as if whatever he said went. The little boy took his word at face value & as law. That was power.

But he wouldn't abuse it. With great power came great responsibility. But it was super cool that he was looked up to in such a manner.

"Hey, Chris? How about after we eat, I teach you how to play _Sock 'Em Out_?"

"What's that?"

"A video game."

"Okay, Daddy."

 _L~O~V~E•Y~O~U_ _  
_  
Cyborg was exhausted. Every time Calvin woke up the previous night, Bumble Bee had come to his room to get him to help. She had said she wanted him to know what he was doing.

That baby woke up five times!

Either he was hungry, wet or both. But at least Cyborg knew how to change a diaper now. & he could burp Calvin. He liked that part. Calvin had some righteous burps.

Now he was going to take a well-deserved nap. He'd just fed & changed Calvin & put him down for a nap & he was going to get his in.

Cyborg had asked Bumble Bee why she changed Calvin so much & she said a fresh diaper prevented diaper rash. Apparently Calvin had one & she wanted it to go away & stay away.

Cyborg put the baby monitor on the counter by his metal charger & got on it. He typed in twenty minutes & closed his eyes.

Usually he programmed how much sleep he wanted (eight hours gave him a full charge) but he had manual overrides such as when the alarm went off or his senses told him it was important to abort charging.

His charging began & his system went through his dream mode. He of course had a dream where he & Bumble Bee were married & they got to keep Calvin.

Of course.

 _L~O~V~E•Y~O~U_ _  
_  
Changeling yawned & rolled over. He smacked his lips a couple times before sitting up. He looked around & remembered that he was in Charlotte's room, taking a nap with her.

He stretched & picked up the little girl. He rocked her back & forth. "Wake up, Charlie. Wake up."

Charlotte opened her eyes & yawned. "Daddy?"

He nuzzled her cheek. "It's time to wake up."

"Okay." She closed her eyes again.

He chuckled. She was just like him. He liked to sleep in. He woke up every morning at sunrise & always simply rolled over & went back to sleep. "You gotta wake up or we can't put your bed back together before Mommy gets home."

Charlotte's eyes opened & she perked up. "Bed!"

Changeling had seen that her bed was stripped when he came in to put her to bed & decided to make her bed as soon as she woke up. "Let's go to the laundry room."

"Laundry room." She parroted.

He got up with her in his arms & went upstairs to the laundry room. He set her on her feet & opened the dryer. He saw his sheets & things. He'd wondered why his bed was also stripped. "Why are my sheets in here?"

"Mommy put them in."

"Why?" He took the sheets out & noticed clothes were mixed up in them.

"I peed your bed." Charlotte said softly.

Changeling looked at her but she was staring at the floor. "How?"

"I peed my bed & Mommy told me to go to your room if I had to potty so I did but I fell asleep while I was waiting for you to come back from the potty. She woke me up in your room & took all the stuff & put it in here."

He put his hand on her shoulder. "It's okay. I wish you didn't have to wait so long but you did the right thing coming to see me. Mommy is going to get you something that helps with that & we're going to keep taking you to the bathroom."

She headbutted his knee.

"Do you have to potty now?"

She shook her head.

"Okay. Help me fold everything & we'll take it downstairs." He handed her part of a sheet.

"I don't know how." She hated admitting that.

"It's easy! I'll show you." He held up two ends of the sheet & folded it in half. "Now you do the same thing."

She put the corners of the sheet together & held it up. "Like this?"

"Perfect! Now you fold it again."

She folded it again & held it up.

"Now you come to me & let it go." He waited for her to walk to him then took her ends. He neatly folded it in half twice before putting it on the table. "See? Just like that."

She clapped.

"Thank you. Thank you." He bowed.

"Can we do another one?"

"Sure. We have the rest of mine & all of yours." He handed her part of another sheet. "Wanna hear a joke?"

He'd been telling her jokes all day but she didn't think he was very funny. She smiled though because she didn't want to hurt his feelings. She nodded.

"Why did the orange stop halfway across the road? Because it ran out of juice!" He started laughing.

She stared at him for a second before smiling.

"Where do astronauts park their rockets? At parking meteors!" He laughed again.

She smiled, having no idea what astronauts, rockets, parking nor meteors were.

"What do astronauts eat off of? Flying saucers!"

She just looked at him before smiling.

"Ah! I got a million of them!" He laughed.

She hoped she wouldn't have to hear all of them…

They folded the clothes quickly & he put it all in a basket. He took her by the hand & led her down the steps to the bedrooms.

He stopped by Raven's room & put her folded clothes on her unmade bed. Then he stopped by to fix his own. He & Charlotte had a lot of fun playing Hide & Seek in the covers while doing so.

They went to her room & made up her bed after putting away her clothes. They played in the covers again until they had to really make the bed.

Afterwards, they collapsed on the bed, giggling.

"Sing me the star song, Daddy."

He looked down at her. " _ **Twinkle, twinkle, little star**_ …"

 _L~O~V~E•Y~O~U_ _  
_  
Raven walked into her room & was startled to see a pile of clothes on her unkempt bed. The sight of the bed gave her pause in the first place but the clothes were a surprise.

She wondered who would have done it. She was gone with Starfire & Bumble Bee so they couldn't have done it (although she hadn't been in her room since she tiptoed out earlier). It could have been Cyborg but he would have called her & bugged her about her room so he was out.

It could have been Nightwing. He wouldn't bother her about details but he would have at least sent her a cursory message asking if there was anything to talk about.

So that meant one person… Changeling.

She blushed as she thought about him doing something so domestic, so nice, so homey. It was sort of cute.

She put away her clothes then put away her books. They weren't damaged by her powers thankfully & were amazingly easy to put back to rights. She cleaned up her decimated candles. Luckily they weren't melted, just thrown in the four corners of her room.

She set her photos back up on her dresser & flicked on the lights to make sure they still worked. By some miracle, she hadn't blown it.

She went to her bed & started making it but memories from the night before flooded her mind. She blushed again as she set her bed to rights.

She really didn't know how this date would go but hoped everything would work out fine. She was a nervous wreck & was just barely able to restrain her emotions (two of which were both excited & terrified [three guesses on who they were]).

After, she levitated above her bed & began meditating to prepare for the night ahead.

 _L~O~V~E•Y~O~U_ _  
_  
Changeling was fresh from a shower after the second training of the day & was going up to the kitchen for a snack when his team surprised him at the door.

"Surprise! Happy birthday!"

He laughed. "Thanks, guys!"

"Come sit down & have yourself some birthday pie!" Cyborg wrapped an arm around his shoulders & led him into the common room.

"Birthday pie? Is it apple?"

"Don't guess." Cyborg pushed him onto the couch.

"Boysenberry." He grinned.

"I'll hit you."

"Cranberry."

"You don't put cranberry in no pie! What's wrong with you?!"

Changeling laughed. "I can't wait to see."

"I know we weren't going to do anything because we were waiting for the weekend but since we're having Charlie's birthday party Saturday, we decided to have a little something today." Nightwing explained.

"Thanks, guys."

"Presents!" Christopher shouted.

"You got me a present?! Thank you, little dude!" Changeling put him on his knee.

"Mommy got it at the mall of shopping for me." Christopher handed it over. It was wrapped in green paper with cats on it.

Changeling opened it. It was a magnet that said _I can only please one person per day. Today I choose me_. "Awesome! I'll stick it on the fridge right away!"

Nightwing went next. "I thought you would like something sturdier than a tree branch."

Changeling frowned in confusion as he opened the long shallow box. It was a retractable Bo staff. "Thanks, man!"

"I got you something from Cal." Bumble Bee said. "Star told me how one of your mugs was broken so I thought this was cute."

Changeling opened the box & found a Teenaged Mutant Ninja Turtle (Michelangelo) big mug. He high-fived the baby. "Thanks, little man!"

"But this is from me." She handed him a wrapped present that had to be a video game or DVD.

Changeling unwrapped it. " _Hotel Trapper 4_?! Thanks, Bee!"

"Welcome!"

Starfire handed over her box. "I hope you enjoy this, Changeling."

"I'm sure I will." He ripped the top off & flung it behind him. He lifted out a sweater & scarf set.

"I did the knitting myself."

"Thanks so much, Star!" He wrapped the long striped green scarf around his neck.

She flushed with pleasure.

"Here's mine, buddy!" Cyborg handed over another disc shaped package.

Changeling opened it. " _Mega Monkeys XII_! Awesome!"

Charlotte shoved a package on his lap.

"You got me something? Thank you, sweetie." He pinched her cheek.

She ducked her head. "Mommy got it for me."

He opened it. It was a dream catcher. "Thank you, Charlie. I love it."

She flushed with a pleased smile.

Raven realized she was last & hated it. Now everyone was going to be looking to how he took her gift. What if it was no longer adequate? She pushed the big box over to him.

He flung the top off & picked up the three books. They were a romantic odyssey. A series by an up & coming author that had written one previous book that had been widely received. The trio was on the Best Seller's list. He looked at Raven. "Thank you."

She flushed & pulled her hood up at his intense gaze. "You're welcome."

It was… odd. Electricity bounded between the two as the others looked on.

Cyborg was wildly uncomfortable & it showed as he suddenly clapped his big hands. "Let's have some pie! I got ice cream to go with it!"

Raven looked away first.

Changeling blinked before looking at Cyborg. "Strawberry rhubarb."

 _L~O~V~E•Y~O~U_ _  
_  
Raven remembered what Bumble Bee had said about parents wanting to imprint certain traits on their children as to their sole reason for procreating & what Starfire had said about teaching Christopher before the kids left.

If she wanted to be perfectly honest, she wanted to teach Charlotte a rather archaic ritual. It was something she'd learned about while on Earth & quite frankly in an embarrassing turn of events as she'd learned it from old children's shows when it was late & she couldn't sleep.

It was a tea party…

Now don't get her wrong; she was appreciative that her teammates had gotten into tea (though Cyborg refused to touch it hot & Nightwing didn't go near it at all). It made her feel more like she fit in & had things (no matter how mundane) in common with her teammates, her friends, her family.

But they drank their tea separately & at different times during the day (aside from breakfast). A part of her had wanted to have a tea party since seeing this activity.

Subconsciously (or consciously if she were being honest), she had studied the tea party. She had committed the acts to memory & had saved the information for a time when she would get to use it.

Today was that day.

On the way back from the mall, Raven had convinced Bumble Bee & Starfire to stop at a bakery. She hadn't told them why or what she was getting but that it was important.

After Changeling's impromptu birthday celebration with three berry (raspberry, blackberry & blueberry) pie with rocky road ice cream (a helacious combination she knew), the team had split up.

Nightwing took Christopher to the gym to work out; Cyborg took Calvin to take a nap while Changeling just disappeared. The girls were in the winds as Raven set the kitchen table up.

She poured boiling water over lemon raspberry green tea in a teapot she received for her birthday a few years ago & let it steep. She set it on the table with honey, raw sugar, mustard & milk.

She grabbed eight little saucers & put them on the table. She slid four under mugs & left the other four by them. She set out four spoons before going for the boxes she'd gotten at the bakery.

She had tea cakes, cookies & a few blueberry scones. The shop had even given her clotted cream & lemon curd for them.

She had debated getting a cheese board but knew there wouldn't be a lot of time before she had to leave for her date so she swore they'd do this again before the kids left. If they had to leave…

Raven shook herself before looking over at Charlotte, who was on the couch looking at the pictures in Raven's spell book. It was dangerous to think that way.

Especially since it would never happen…

She sighed inaudibly & opened her communicator. "Calling Bumble Bee & Starfire. Come in."

The little screen flashed before both girls picked up. "Yes?"

"Come to the kitchen. I have something for you."

"Okay. Be right up." Bumble Bee hung up.

"I will arrive shortly." Starfire said.

Raven closed her communicator & went over to Charlotte. She sat down next to her. "What are you looking at?"

Charlotte looked up. "Flowers."

Raven looked over then righted the book so it wasn't upside down. "That's- that's-" That was hemlock. Raven flipped the page. "That's a bad flower." Flower, root; same thing.

"Bad flower." Charlotte repeated.

"This is a good flower. Hibiscus."

"Hibiscus." Charlotte parroted. She looked over the image of the flower, not being able to read the words concerning it.

"It makes lovely juice."

"Juice? Can I have juice?"

"Not yet." Raven didn't want her too full.

"We're here." Bumble Bee's voice carried over to the pair.

Raven closed the book & set it on the table before standing up. "I have a proposition for you all."

"Of course." Starfire was accepting.

"You don't even know what it is yet." Bumble Bee said.

"I trust her judgement."

Bumble Bee shrugged. "It can't be that bad."

"It's a tea party." Raven came out with it. She wasn't one for beating around the bush anyway.

"A party for the tea?" Starfire's eyes glowed harmlessly. "Oh the joy!"

"Cool." Bumble Bee shrugged again.

Raven smiled at the positive reaction. She looked down at Charlotte. "We're going to have a tea party."

"What's a tea party?" Charlotte asked.

"A party like earlier but with tea & sweets." Bumble Bee explained.

"Presents?"

"No presents."

Charlotte pouted for a moment but her face cleared within seconds. "Okay."

The quartet moved to the table & sat down.

Raven held up the teapot. "Would you care for some tea, Kori?"

"Most assuredly, I would, Friend Raven." Starfire held her cup out.

Raven poured her a mugful. "Would you care for some tea, Karen?"

"Thank you, Raven. Yes, I would." Bumble Bee held her mug out.

"Charlotte, would you care for some tea?" Raven filled it.

"Yes, Mommy."

Raven gave her a third of a cup full. She filled her own mug before holding out a dish with the desserts. "Tea cake anyone?"

 _L~O~V~E•Y~O~U_ _  
_  
Changeling adjusted his tie. It had been hell getting it tied but he managed to make a knot he hoped he'd be able to get out later. He turned from his mirror & hoped he was dressed okay.

He was wearing a green striped button down dress shirt with pressed dark wash blue jeans. He wore nice shoes & a watch that his adopted mother, Rita Farr gave him for his last birthday.

He sprayed on cologne that Nightwing had given him for the same birthday. It was a nice musk scent that made him feel like he wasn't wearing anything but his natural animal scent.

He even combed his long hair. It was now slightly gelled to the back.

He left his shirt untucked so that he didn't look too put together as he put on the holoring Cyborg had made for him.

His skin turned tan, his hair turned blonde & his fangs turned into normal looking teeth. Even his ears appeared rounded.

He was ready.

He grabbed a black jacket from his closet & left his room to go to Charlotte's. The door opened & he saw Charlotte jumping on her bed.

He probably shouldn't have taught her how to do that. "Hey, come on. Me, you & Mommy are going out."

"Yay!" She stopped mid-jump & floated over to him.

"Let's go see Mommy." He exited the room & went next door & knocked.

The door slid open & Raven was revealed. She wore a nice black top with bell sleeves & purple jean shorts with her boots. "Hello."

"You look nice." He sniffed the air. "You smell like honey."

She blushed but since she wasn't wearing a hoodie, she couldn't raise the hood to hide. "Thank you, Changeling."

"Are you ready?"

She floated a jacket over. "Yes."

"You um… are you gonna wear a holoring?"

"I can use a spell." She cocked her head. "Did you have to explain about this?"

"She hasn't even blinked. I think she knows it's me under here."

"Astute child."

He narrowed his eyes as he tried to think of the definition of the word. "Yup."

"Are we flying?"

"No. We're taking my car." Cyborg had built each of the Titans a car like the T-car when they turned sixteen & got drivers licenses. He didn't want _anyone_ touching his baby.

She nodded & exited her room.

They walked to the elevator & went down to the garage. Changeling's car was next to his motorcycle, which he'd saved up for when Nightwing had gone on a rant about why motorcycles were much better than mopeds just to prove him wrong. He wasn't…

Changeling opened the back door & buckled Charlotte in. "Do you think we'll have to get car seats for them? I think this is illegal."

Raven waved her hand & mumbled a spell underneath her breath. A car seat appeared. "Now it's not."

"You can do that?"

"I can do a lot."

"Why didn't you get all the other stuff for them?" Changeling got in the back to set up the car seat.

"Because I didn't know what all the other stuff was. I know what a car seat is."

"I think I got it but don't quote me on that." He scratched his head.

She peeked past him. "I don't think that's right. Maybe we should get Bumble Bee down here to look it over?"

"No, no. I got it." He frowned as he unbuckled the carrier & tried again.

This went on for five minutes before he got it.

"Ha! I win!"

Charlotte & Raven looked at each other. Raven rolled her eyes. Charlotte tried to copy her.

Changeling set Charlotte in the car seat & buckled her in. "Feel safe?"

She nodded.

"Okay." He got out & closed the door before opening the door for Raven. "Milady?"

She shook her head in playful exasperation with a wiry smile. "Thank you."

"You're very welcome." He shut the door after she got in.

She waited for him to round the car & get in before saying, "You plan on being a gentleman the whole night, aren't you?"

"Of course." He buckled up & adjusted the rearview mirror before pulling out of his spot & driving down the bridge.

"Changeling? Can you slow down at least a little?" She tried to be nice.

He frowned. "Why? No one's on the bridge."

"It's just you're a little… fast." She knew he drove fast but she'd never been in the car with him before so she was unprepared for it.

"Sorry." He grinned sheepishly & slowed down.

She took a breath. "It's okay."

"How you doin back there, Charlie?" He looked in the rearview mirror.

Charlotte smiled. "Okay."

"Good."

"Why'd you want to bring her?" Raven asked. "Don't you think she would have had more fun at the tower with Chris?"

"I just wanted her with us." He shrugged. "Aren't you gonna… make yourself over?"

Raven waved her hand in front of her face slowly & her appearance changed. Her hair turned black as night, her eyes blue as sapphires & her skin pale as the moon.

"Nice." He nodded. "Cool spell."

"Thank you."

They drove in silence for a while before Changeling switched on the radio. He found a romantic jazz station at a red light. "Like this?"

"It's nice." Raven nodded. & it was. The song had no words & was turned down low.

Changeling bopped his head to the beat & drummed his fingers on the steering wheel as he waited for the light to turn green.

"Where are we going?"

The light turned green & he stepped on the gas. "Uh… Luigi's. They have the best veggie lasagna in Jump."

"Don't they have the _only_ vegetarian lasagna in Jump City?"

"No but theirs is the best. Not like Pot Licker's." He stuck his tongue out. "Ugh!"

Her mouth twitched. "Not a fan I presume?"

"It makes me wish I ate meat just so I can bash vegetarianism as a whole."

"That's really… intense. It's that bad?"

"So bad. The veggies are mushy, the sauce is bad & the noodles are hard. Lasagna isn't supposed to be al dente!"

The corners of her lips turned up. "It's really bad. When was the last time you were there?"

"It's been about two years."

"Maybe they've changed the recipe?"

"It was garbage before. It could only improve."

She gave a low laugh. "Changeling!"

He wanted to brag about getting her to laugh (he cherished each one) but something was more important. "When we're alone, maybe you can call me Gar?"

She flushed. "That sounds nice."

"You didn't think so two years ago when you & Cyborg were teasing me about it." He taunted.

"We are going to get lasagna."

He scowled as she silently giggled with a straight face. "I am not a fat tabby!"

"You do like to curl up as a cat in the window seat on Mondays."

"The sun is in the best position in that spot!"

Cyborg was right; it was too easy to get his goat. "Slow down. You're going too fast."

He eased off the gas. "We're close anyway."

He drove until he came to a squat red brick building amongst black skyscrapers. He drove around back & found a parking spot then got out.

Raven grabbed Charlotte & they walked inside.

"Name?" The majordomo asked.

"Logan. Garfield Logan." Changeling said.

"Ah! Here you are. Reservations for three." The tall, thin man showed them to a booth table & handed them three menus. "Your waiter will be right with you."

Changeling watched him walk away. "I didn't know it was possible to have your nose that far in the air."

"Maybe he has a deviated septum?" Raven supposed.

The man literally had had his nose in the air.

Changeling shrugged. "Maybe?"

"Do you know what that is?"

"Something to do with your nose, right?"

"Yes."

He grinned. "I know stuff."

"Let's talk about you knowing five languages."

He raised an eyebrow. "You can't get over that, can you?"

"No. Sometimes I feel I know nothing about you."

"You know all the important stuff."

"I feel we should talk about those things."

"If you want."

"Hello, my name is Paul & I'll be your waiter." A short blonde man appeared. "Are you ready to order now or would you like a few more minutes?"

"A few more minutes please." Changeling said.

"Of course, sir." He left.

"What do you want? You can have anything." Changeling offered.

Raven smiled & looked over her menu. "This sausage ravioli looks good. It has three cheeses & spinach with a red sauce."

"Get it."

"Charlotte, what would you like?" Raven looked at the little girl.

She shrugged.

Changeling scooted closer & looked at her menu. "They have spaghetti & meatballs. You want that?"

Charlotte nodded.

"Okay. We'll get you spaghetti."

Paul returned. "Are you ready to order?"

"Ladies first." Changeling nodded.

Raven closed her menu. "I'd like your sausage ravioli with a Caesar salad & raspberry iced tea."

Paul wrote it down. "Yes?"

"The young lady will have your spaghetti & meatballs with a side garden salad with ranch dressing & grape juice if you have it."

"We do, madam." He wrote it down. "Sir?"

"I'll take the veggie lasagna with a Greek salad & raspberry vinaigrette. I want root beer." Changeling said.

"I'll be right back with your drinks & a basket of breadsticks." Paul took his leave with the menus.

The trio at the table sat in silence for a while before Raven remembered what they were talking about before they were interrupted. "Why do you know five languages?"

"That's an odd phrasing." Changeling cocked his head.

She realized it was. "What languages do you know?"

"English, French, Spanish, Swahili & Afrikaans."

"How? How did you learn them?" She really was interested.

"I was born in Africa & learned Swahili from all around me. My mother spoke French so she taught me. My father knew Spanish so he taught me that. I learned Afrikaans after & I learned English when I was about ten or eleven."

"That's amazing. Why did it take you so long to learn English?"

"No one taught me." He said simply.

"How did you learn then?"

"Comic books. I taught myself how to read in English & that's how I began speaking it."

She was impressed. "I suppose I shouldn't mock your reading material any longer."

"It's okay." He smiled. "I'm a comic book geek."

Paul returned with two glasses, a child sized cup & a basket of soft, fragrant breadsticks. "Here you go. Your salads will be ready shortly."

"Thank you." All three chorused as he left.

"Daddy, what's Afrians?" Charlotte asked.

"Afrikaans is a language. How people talk?" Changeling explained.

"That's why you sing funny?"

He smirked. "That's why I sing funny."

"I am sorry about the cracks about you not being able to read." Raven said.

"That's alright. Sometimes I mess up words & get my meanings mixed up." Changeling shrugged. "It's not so much that I don't know anything, just that I know different things."

Raven digested that. "I've asked you a question. Ask me one."

He tapped his chin as he reached for a breadstick. "Magic. You've started practicing different magic. Why?"

She nodded slowly. It was a good question. "I wanted to practice white magic as a way to cleanse myself. I am a half demon. That's not going to change but like becoming a hero helps me atone for my heritage so does the white magic. The more I do good, the more I feel good."

"You _are_ good."

"Thank you. My turn. I've noticed ever since you discovered you can shift parts of your body, you have taken to having a tail. Why?"

He chuckled. "I would say because it feels good but truthfully it helps with balance."

"Is that why you're always a dog or cat or monkey?"

"Yes. Plus the fur is a giant help. I'm used to African heat. I get cold easy."

"Azarath is frigid. I'm very warm here."

"We're total opposites. & you know what they say about those."

She rolled her eyes with a slight smile. "I asked my question. It's your turn."

He chewed on his breadstick in thought. She thought he was wondering what to ask but in actuality, he was wondering how. "Do you pray?"

Her brows lifted in surprise. "Excuse me?"

"Do you pray?"

"Usually people would ask do you believe-"

"You can believe & not pray." He pointed out.

She gave it serious thought. "Yes. It's not often but I've found myself praying to any entity that will listen when I feel the need."

He nodded once.

"You're not going to ask me why?"

"Do you want me to?"

She thought about it. "Ask me later."

"Okay."

She wanted to lighten the mood. "I know you take on some of the characteristics of your animal counterparts such as the ears & fangs & the fact that they grow back like a shark's. But can you eat chocolate?"

"I just ate rocky road earlier." He laughed.

"Do you get sick?"

"A little. It's not polite conversation to tell you how but yeah. But I love chocolate & as long as I don't die, I'm not gonna stop eatin it."

She didn't expect that & made a note of it. "Your turn."

"Since we're on the subject of food, have you always liked tea or did you have to grow to like it?"

"I can't believe I'm admitting this but I did not always like it. But it's the only thing to drink in Azarath besides water & milk."

"No soda?! I'd die!"

Charlotte giggled.

Changeling handed her a breadstick. "So when I put that root beer in your tea mug; that was the first time you've ever had soda?"

Raven nodded. "Yes."

"How was it?" He grinned.

She smirked. "It wasn't as bad as I pretended it was."

"Score!" He cheered. Loudly.

"Your salads." Paul returned with three plates of salad & gave them out. "Any refills?"

"No thank you." Raven said.

Paul left.

"He's stiff, isn't he?" Changeling noted.

Raven inclined her head. "I have a question for you. Why do you wear your gloves no matter the situation?"

He looked down at his grey & black gloves. He was so used to them, he didn't even realize he only took them off to wash or wash them. "I have claws."

She reached across the table & took one of his hands in hers. She slipped the glove off, revealing a slightly tan hand with short nails. "Not right now."

Changeling stared at his hand for the longest time. "Trippy."

"Do you hate your claws?"

He flexed his hand in hers. "It's not my favorite part of me."

"You must have been glad the Doom Patrol supplied you with them."

"Actually I started wearing gloves when I was little. I kept scratching myself & others."

She digested that. "You can put it back on if you want."

"It's a little… disconcerting."

"Wow. Big word."

It worked. He smiled. "Yeah. Big word." He slipped his hand from hers & put the glove back on.

"Your turn." She took her hands back & began eating her salad.

"Do you shave your horns?"

Her fork clattered on the plate. "What?"

"Your horns. Do you shave them? Is that why they're so little?"

"How did you-? who told-? how?!"

"Raven, I have amazing eyesight. I can nearly see through walls. I can see through hair."

She was flabbergasted. "I can't believe this."

"I won't tell nobody." He could see how upset she was.

She closed her eyes & breathed deeply.

"Are you okay, Mommy?" Charlotte questioned.

Raven breathed again before opening her eyes. "Yes. I never expected anyone to find out."

"I'll keep your secret." Changeling promised.

"It's just a demonic side effect." She slid her blank look on her face but he could see through it. "They don't do anything."

"You don't have to explain. Too many things on me cause damage."

She took a sip of her tea. "I can't believe you know. How long have you known?"

"Almost since the team was formed. I was struck by your eyes when we first met & it took me a minute to see past them to anything else."

She blushed. "What else do you know about me that I didn't know anyone knew?"

"You smell like brimstone when you get mad."

She paled. "You're making a horrendous joke."

"I'm serious. Fire & brimstone. It's a little intimidating. When you first got mad at me, I thought I was going to hell & I didn't know why."

She looked at him. "Before you knew what I was?"

"It doesn't matter what you are, Raven. It matters _who_ you are."

A faint blush stained her cheeks. "That's an endearing sentiment."

He shrugged. "Always remember that, Charlie. You're human first."

Charlotte finished her salad. "Yes, Daddy."

"Since you've asked me a question-" Raven started.

"That you didn't answer." Changeling slipped in.

Raven sighed. "I do not shave them. They're just small."

Changeling grinned. "Tiny Horns."

"That is not a nickname you will be giving me."

"Yes, ma'am. Ask your question."

"Does it hurt for you to shift?"

He was startled. It was plain on his face that he hadn't expected that question. "Huh?"

"Does it hurt for you to shift? I've always wanted to ask but never wanted to intrude."

He looked down at his plate before looking up. "Yes."

She gasped.

"& no."

She frowned. "Explain."

"When I first shift into an animal, for the very first time; it hurts. My bones have to learn how to rearrange themselves. My organs have to shift & change. It's excruciating for the duration of the shift."

"Is that why you practiced shifting into mythological creatures when you first realized you could?"

"Yes. The less I have to worry about pain, the quicker it is for my body to get in the rhythm of it. It doesn't hurt anymore because I've changed into everything from a dog to a kitsune. I'm fine."

"I wish I'd known."

"Why?"

"So I could have told Nightwing not to push you so hard. You wouldn't have had to suffer."

" _An object is only as strong as its weakest point_." He shrugged.

"Since when do you know physics?"

"My parents taught me a little bit & I've read up on some. Just to understand myself better."

"You're not weak."

"I've always had a… complex about my strengths. Sometimes I feel strong. Sometimes I feel weak."

"Why would you ever feel weak?"

"Here are your entrees." Paul appeared.

Raven could have sent him to a dimension of bad tippers for interrupting like that. Now Changeling had a chance to write off their talk with a joke. "Thank you, Paul."

If Paul heard the anger & bitterness behind her monotone, he gave no notice. "You're welcome, madam."

She gave him a low level glare.

"Thank you." Charlotte piped up.

"You're most welcome, Miss." Paul said.

"Thanks, dude." Changeling said.

Paul bowed slightly. "You're welcome, Sir." He took the platter used to carry their dishes & left.

Changeling dug into his entree. "Man, this is good!"

Charlotte picked up a meatball & ate it. "Yummy!"

Raven was very annoyed but she sliced into her ravioli. It was very good. So good, her annoyance melted away. "This is actually quite good."

"Can I pick a restaurant or what?" Changeling grinned.

"This wasn't a disaster."

He chuckled.

They continued eating in silence until Raven couldn't take it anymore. "Are you going to answer?"

"Answer what?" Changeling knew what.

& she knew he knew. "Why would you ever feel weak?"

He was quiet for a long time. So long she thought he wouldn't say anything. "Ask me later."

She sighed. That was fair. "Your turn."

 _L~O~V~E•Y~O~U_ _  
_  
"That was the longest round of 20 Questions I've ever played." Changeling set money on the table.

"I've found out a lot more about you than I ever thought I would." Raven agreed.

He chuckled. "Come on. I got a surprise for you guys."

"Yay!" Charlotte stood up on the booth's seat & walked to him. She wrapped her arms around his head.

He laughed. "So you like surprises now?"

"Just yours."

"Yes!" He fist-pumped then stood up & picked her up. "Come on, Rae. Let's blow this pop stand."

Raven stood up & put her coat on. "I still don't like surprises."

"You'll like this one." He swore.

She followed him out of the restaurant & to the parking lot. They buckled in then he drove around the city looking for something. "Are you lost?"

"No."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"You're lost."

"No, I'm not." He perked up. "See?! I know exactly where I'm going!"

"You just found the right street, didn't you?"

He was silent for three seconds. "Leave me alone."

Charlotte giggled as Raven smiled slightly.

Changeling drove until he came upon a small shop. He parked in the parking lot & got out to open Raven's door. "Milady?"

She shook her head. "Where are we?"

"You'll see." He got Charlotte out of the back & took Raven's hand to lead them to the store.

Raven blushed at the contact but didn't pull away. When they made it to the front, she pulled him to a stop. "Sprinkleland?"

"The best frozen yogurt place in all of middle California!" He said with a huge smile.

"Frozen yogurt?" She wasn't even a big fan of non-frozen yogurt (she had to dress it up with a lot of fruit, granola & whipped cream [& she didn't even care for whipped cream]).

"Yeah. It's amazing." He vowed.

She took a big breath. "I'm trusting you."

"Good." He smiled down at her before letting her hand go to open the door. When they both passed through it, he put his hand on the small of her back & guided her to the bowls.

"This isn't like an ice cream shop." She looked around at the sterile, clean, futuristic motif. "Except some of the decorations."

"It's better than ice cream."

She looked at him sharply. "No, it's not."

He bubbled up with laughter & set Charlotte on her feet. He pointed her towards metal interfaces in the wall. "Which one do you want?"

"I can't read, Daddy." Charlotte looked at him like he was stupid.

Raven smirked at his crestfallen face & her dry tone.

"I know that." He truly did. He'd just forgotten. "I'm going to read them to you."

Charlotte reached up for a bowl. "Okay."

"This is Strawberry Lemonade." He pointed to one machine that had two spouts. He was gesturing to the first one. "This is vegan raspberry."

"What's vegan mean?"

"It means it's not made from animals or animal byproducts. Daddy couldn't be a vegan cuz he likes milk & eggs too much."

Raven laughed then clapped a hand over her mouth. It was still a reflex when she laughed. Mostly because she tried not to laugh at his jokes.

His face was the reason why. There was a giant smug grin on his face.

"You're not funny." She wiped her face clean.

"Oh, I think I am." He started dancing in place.

"You're embarrassing." She covered her face with her hand as people started cheering.

"My moves are sweet!" He stopped dancing.

She shook her head with an eye-roll. "Just pick a yogurt already."

"There's Tahitian Vanilla & Coconut Lime-"

Charlotte stuck her tongue out. "I like the first one."

"Strawberry Lemonade? Alright." Changeling put a little in her cup then put a little Tahitian Vanilla in it. "I'm cutting it with vanilla so it won't be too tart."

When he moved, Raven got a cup full of Tahitian Vanilla. It was the only vanilla she saw & she didn't want to experiment.

Changeling got a combination of flavors before pulling them to the topping bar. "They have all kinds of stuff. Want to try some things, Charlie?"

She nodded & held her cup to her chest.

He gave her a pretzel piece & she ate it. "How you like pretzels?"

She nodded again. "Yummy."

"Chocolate chip?" He handed one over.

She put it in her mouth. "Yummy."

"Gummy worm?"

"Changeling!" Raven snapped.

"Ah, ah, ah! It's Gar."

She scowled at him. "Don't feed her all that junk."

"Fine." He put chocolate chips & pretzel pieces in Charlotte's cup before loading his with a bunch of junk.

Raven put a handful of chocolate chips in her cup. The trio walked to the counter & Changeling paid.

He led them to a table. "Taste it."

Charlotte didn't need any prodding. She stuck her spoon in her mouth. "Yummy!"

Raven didn't find that to mean too much. The child wasn't even two. She scooped a bit of yogurt into her mouth & prepared herself for the worst. It was delicious! "This is what frozen yogurt tastes like?!"

Changeling laughed. "See? Was that really so bad? Trust in me more, guys. I know what I'm doing."

Raven looked at him in surprised pleasure. "I suppose you do."

"Come on. Let's take a walk."

"Take a walk? But your car-?"

"It'll still be here. There's a park close by."

 _L~O~V~E•Y~O~U_ _  
_  
Changeling parked in his spot in the garage & turned off the car. He looked in the backseat & saw Charlotte was completely out. "Hey? She's gone."

Raven looked in the backseat & realized he meant she was asleep. "I guess we have to wake her up."

"That's okay. I'll carry her." He got out & opened her door for her then got Charlotte out of the back.

Together they walked to the elevator & rode it up to their rooms. They got off the lift & walked around the small corner & went straight to the corridor that housed the trio's rooms.

They went to Charlotte's room first & Raven got her night clothes ready.

"I have something for her. I'll be right back." Changeling laid Charlotte down.

"Okay." Raven went over to the bed as he left. She unbuttoned the back of Charlotte's dress & pulled it off of her. She slipped the nightdress on her then took off her shoes. She left the little girl's socks on.

Changeling came back with something behind his back. "Is she awake?"

"She's still asleep." Raven set aside her shoes & dress.

Changeling put his mystery item down & crouched down by the bed. He took Charlotte's arm & shook it. "Wake up, Charlie. I got a surprise for you."

She frowned & scrubbed at her eyes. "Daddy?"

"Wake up, sweetie. I got something for you."

She opened her eyes & stared at him in her serious way. "Is it another surprise?"

"Yes but my last few have been gold, haven't they?"

She thought it over & sat up. She clutched the chicken lying next to her. "What is it?"

"I'm going to have to take the chicken back." He broke it gently.

"No!" She cried.

"Gar,-" Raven tried to intervene.

"I'm sorry, Charlie but it wasn't mine to give you. But I got you something that's all yours." He reached down & picked something up from the floor.

It was a giant silver stuffed wolf.

Charlotte stopped wailing & looked the wolf over critically. She shifted into a wolf pup & yipped.

Changeling laughed. "Yeah, I am a very nice daddy!"

Charlotte shifted back & threw her arms around his neck. "Thank you, Daddy!"

"You're welcome! What are you gonna name him?" He rubbed her back.

She let him go to put her hand to her mouth in concentration. "I think… Riley."

"Riley? Why Riley? Where did you hear that name?"

She shrugged. "Can I hold him?"

"Sure! He's yours." He handed the stuffed toy over.

She grabbed the wolf around the neck & squeezed like she wanted his head to pop off. "Eeee!"

Raven almost smiled.

Charlotte tucked Riley in beside her. "Tell us a story, Daddy."

"Okay, let's see." Changeling crossed his arms & laid on the bed. He started a rambling story about a princess & a pea but had pirates & jellyfish & snowboarding in it.

Raven was convinced he was just making up words as he went along.

"& they lived happily ever after."

"Sing us a song, Daddy." Charlotte yawned.

"Okay, how about this one?

 _ **Mary had a little lamb**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Little lamb**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Little lamb**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Mary had a little lamb**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Whose fleece was white as snow**_ _ **  
**_ _ **& everywhere that Mary went**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Mary went**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Mary went**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Everywhere that Mary went**_ _ **  
**_ _ **That lamb was sure to go**_ _ **  
**_  
 _ **The lamb followed her to school one day**_ _ **  
**_ _ **School one day**_ _ **  
**_ _ **School one day**_ _ **  
**_ _ **The lamb followed her to school one day**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Which was against the rules**_ _ **  
**_ _ **All the children laughed & played**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Laughed & played**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Laughed & played**_ _ **  
**_ _ **All the children laughed & played**_ _ **  
**_ _ **To see a lamb at school**_ "

Charlotte fought sleep. "Sing one in your funny words."

"I'll have to get my guitar."

"I'll wait."

He chuckled.

"It's still in my room." Raven cleared her throat.

Changeling looked at her & everything she'd ever wanted to know about how he felt about her was in his eyes.

She nearly died on the spot. It was emotionally bearing.

He stood up & left the room.

"Mommy?" Charlotte sat up. "Can you come here?"

Raven switched gears & came to sit beside her. "Yes?"

Charlotte held out the chicken. "I know Sammy's yours. Thank you for letting me sleep with him yesterday."

Raven was truly touched. She knew the toy was hers but the fact that Charlotte was relinquishing it was endearing. "Sammy?"

"I named him yesterday but you can change it."

Raven's heart melted. No one had ever treated her like this before. "I think Sammy is a great name."

Charlotte smiled as Changeling walked back in. "Okay, I got it!"

 _L~O~V~E•Y~O~U_ _  
_  
Raven was quiet as she & Changeling left Charlotte's room. The little girl had dropped off in the middle of his song but he played it to the end to make sure. She stopped in front of her door & leaned against it, holding Sammy in her arms.

Changeling leaned against the wall next to her. "Did you have a good time tonight?"

Raven looked at him. "Yes, I did."

"Good. Maybe we can do it again some time?"

"Maybe."

"Maybe we can leave Charlie at home?"

"Why?" She quirked a brow.

"So we can have a grown up talk? I don't know."

"We did a lot of "grown up" talking tonight. She's fine."

He shrugged. "It was just a suggestion."

"I really did have a good time." She reiterated.

"Look, I don't want to rush you but I have to be honest. I've wanted you for a long time. I've liked you for so long; I can't think of a time I haven't."

Her cheeks colored. "You have?"

He nodded. "Can I-? Can I kiss you?"

Her blush intensified. "You took more liberties last night."

The tips of his ears turned red; reminding her he was still wearing his holoring. "I'm taking that as a yes."

She nodded. "It was a yes."

He leaned in & pressed his mouth to hers gently. His protruding yet invisible at the moment fang licked her upper lip as he applied pressure.

She pressed into him (though Sammy was between them). She wrapped an arm around his neck.

He swept his tongue over her sealed lips. She opened her mouth & he tentatively crept inside.

Her tongue was not shy as it encouraged his to dance.

This went on for a while before the need to breath overrode their hormones. He leaned on her, sharing her breath as he gazed into her eyes. "…"

"What does that mean?" Her voice was as low as his.

"You're breathtaking."

Her color was already high but his comment meant that it wouldn't be going down any time soon. "You aren't hideous."

He flicked his ears. "Chicks dig the ears."

She went to his ear & fondled it. "I suppose there are worse things."

His left leg began to shake. "Stop it before you start something you can't finish."

She let his ear go. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay. They're just sensitive."

She watched as he blinked the rabid lust away. "Noted."

He pressed a kiss to her mouth before pressing one to her collarbone & blowing. "Get to bed & dream of me!"

She blinked as a twinge of annoyance (& amusement) hit her. "Gar!"

He laughed & ran into his room.

"Child!" She shouted at his door before going inside her own room. But his childish self was hers…

 _ **Mary Had a Little Lamb**_


	4. THORsday, Thursday

Changeling whistled as he put the last dish in the dishwasher & turned it on. "I say we go down to the grove & pick fruit."

The subject at breakfast was what to do that day.

"That's a pretty good idea, C." Cyborg said as he waved Calvin's hand with his index finger. "We need more stuff."

"Would you like to go to the grove & pick the fruit, Christopher?" Starfire asked.

"I don't know how." Christopher raised his shoulders.

"It's really easy." Changeling promised. "You just pick fruit off the tress & bushes. Like a leaf."

Christopher nodded. "It sounds fun."

"It is." Starfire vowed.

"Okay."

"You guys have those good apples. I can't wait to pick a bunch." Bumble Bee hummed.

"Speaking of which." Changeling went to the pantry then came back with a mason jar. "Would you like these?"

"What is it?" She put Calvin on her shoulder & held her hand out for it.

"Spiced apple chunks." He gave it to her.

"Ooh. Sounds nummy. Don't mind if I do."

"Excuse me?! Did you just say "nummy"?!" Cyborg turned in his seat to look at her.

"I didn't want to say yummy." She shrugged.

"You're so weird."

"Forget you! _You're_ weird!"

"You can't forget me! I'm awesome."

"An awesome failure." She rolled her eyes.

He glared at her. "Name one thing I've failed at!"

She named five.

"I said one!"

"Alright, guys. Enough fighting." Nightwing bit back laughter. "Let's just go outside."

Just then the alarm blared.

"Not fair!" Changeling crossed his arms across his chest.

The group crowded around the console as Nightwing brought up the crime details. "So much for being retired. Alright guys, move out! We have to stop Dr. Light from robbing the museum."

The adults started to move towards the elevator but Bumble Bee whistled sharply. "Who's going to stay with the kids?"

The others froze. They hadn't thought of that.

"I volunteer." Starfire said after a moment of them looking at each other.

"Cyborg or Bumble Bee should stay, too. For Cal." Nightwing nodded.

"I'll stay." Cyborg shrugged. "I bet the fight won't even last that long."

"Alright. Titans, go!" Nightwing led the way out for a quick costume change.

Starfire sat on the couch & folded her legs. She pulled Christopher to the middle of them & hugged him. "Would you like to play a game, young one?"

Christopher nodded. "What game, Mommy?"

She wrinkled her face as she thought. "We could play Klorbag."

"What's that?"

"A test of strength & agility."

"Maybe we can play another game, Star?" Cyborg suggested. "I know one that's fun & won't kill anybody."

"How did you know death was a heard of outcome?"

"Lucky guess."

"What is your game?"

"It's called _If You're Happy & You Know It_."

"I'm happy!" Christopher piped up.

Cyborg laughed. "I know. Okay let's do this.  
 _ **If you're happy & you know it**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Clap your hands**_  
Now you clap your hands together two times."

Christopher, Charlotte & Starfire clapped their hands.

" _ **If you're happy & you know it**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Stomp your feet**_  
Now you stomp each of your feet once."

The others got up to stomp their feet. There was a small ripple.

" _ **If you're happy & you know it**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Shout "hooray"!**_  
Now you shout "hooray"."

"Hooray!" They yelled.

"This time we'll do all of it in a row.  
 _ **If you're happy & you know it**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Do all three**_ "

"In what order, friend?" Starfire asked.

"You clap your hands, stomp your feet then shout "hooray"."

She & the kids followed his directions. "Hooray!"

"Now we're going to put it all together.  
 _ **If you're happy & you know it**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Clap your hands**_ _ **  
**_ _ **If you're happy & you know it**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Clap your hands**_ _ **  
**_ _ **If you're happy & you know it**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Your face will surely sure it**_ _ **  
**_ _ **If your happy & you know it**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Clap your hands**_ _ **  
**_ _ **If you're happy & you know it**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Stomp your feet**_ _ **  
**_ _ **If you're happy & you know it**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Stomp your feet**_ _ **  
**_ _ **If you're happy & you know it**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Your face will surely show it**_ _ **  
**_ _ **If you're happy & you know it**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Stomp your feet**_ _ **  
**_ _ **If you're happy & you know it**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Shout "hooray!"**_ _ **  
**_ _ **If you're happy & you know it**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Shout "hooray!"**_ _ **  
**_ _ **If you're happy & you know it**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Your face will surely show it**_ _ **  
**_ _ **If you're happy & you know it**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Shout "hooray!"**_ _ **  
**_ _ **If you're happy & you know it**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Do all three**_  
 _ **If you're happy & you know it**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Do all three**_ _ **  
**_ _ **If you're happy & you know it**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Your face will surely show it**_ _ **  
**_ _ **If you're happy & you know it**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Do all three**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Hooray**_!"

"That was so fun!" Christopher jumped in the air.

"Indeed!" Starfire smiled. "May we play again?"

"Please?" Charlotte asked.

Cyborg grinned. "Sure."

 _L~O~V~E•Y~O~U_ _  
_  
Nightwing, Bumble Bee, Raven & Changeling crawled back into the Tower bruised & bent out of shape.

"Alright I'm going to go write the report, Raven, you heal Bumble Bee & Changeling. Titans, oh you know." Nightwing rubbed his sore shoulder as he limped to the evidence room.

"We can go to the common room & I'll heal you there." Raven said.

Changeling held his bloody ear. "I gotta get off my feet. I'm dizzy."

"You might need a heating pad anyway." Bumble Bee had her wing clamped to her side.

"How's your wing & back?"

"I'm afraid to let it go."

Raven was first through the doors of the common room & saw the kids, Starfire & Cyborg watching a movie. "Come sit down."

"Hey, guys! How'd it go?" Cyborg noticed them first & paused the movie.

"Badly." Changeling dropped onto the couch.

"Are you bleeding, friend?!" Starfire gasped.

He groaned. "Yeah. But I'll be okay."

Charlotte flew over & sat in his lap. "Daddy!"

"I'm fine." He patted her shoulder. "I just have to lie down."

"No!" Raven looked at Bumble Bee. "I need to heal him first. Can you get him some-?"

"Aspirin? Yeah." Bumble Bee left.

"What happened?" Cyborg asked.

"Dr. Light had a new gadget that burns." Raven began healing Changeling's head first. "He got a good shot at Changeling's side & would have gotten another one at me but he pushed me out of the way. The shot hit a building & pieces of it fell off, hitting him in the head."

"Why is Bee walking slow?"

"She dodged a shot by flying backwards. She skidded on the ground & ripped her wing." Changeling clutched his head.

Raven finished healing his head & started on his side. "Nightwing dodged a shot & hit a building. He has a sore shoulder & leg. I'm the only one who didn't suffer from an injury."

"How did you defeat him?" Starfire asked.

"I lost my temper." That was all she said.

"Oh." Starfire knew what that entailed.

Bumble Bee came back. "I took two tablets already. I'll get you some water, C."

"Thanks, Bumble Bee. Can you bring me a wet rag to clean this blood off?" Changeling flexed his bloody hand.

"Sure." She moved slowly into the kitchen.

Since Calvin was asleep, Cyborg could move & did so. "Let me get it. You sit."

Bumble Bee blinked. "No, I got it."

"No, _I_ got it. Go sit." He went to the kitchen  & grabbed a few paper towels & wet them before getting a bottle of water.

She went to sit down & sat huddled up so as to not aggravate her back.

"I'm almost done with him. I'll be able to get to you in a minute." Raven told her.

"Thanks."

Cyborg brought the water & towels over. "Here you go, C."

"Thanks, man." Changeling cleaned the side of his head & his hand off.

Bumble Bee tossed him the bottle of aspirin. "Almost forgot."

He inclined his head & opened the child proof bottle to pop two tablets. He opened the bottled water & downed three quick gulps. "I can't wait for this ringing to go away."

"Chew a piece of gum."

"What?" He looked at her askance.

"It'll help. I swear."

"Okay." He shrugged.

"Don't stretch for a while." Raven chastised. She moved her hands. "You're healed but you'll be stiff for a bit."

He put his hand over the previously burned flesh. "Thanks, Rae. I owe ya one."

"You're welcome." She went to sit next to Bumble Bee & began healing her back. "You should go change. Charlotte doesn't like seeing you hurt."

"How do you know? She's not saying anything."

"Still an empath."

Changeling looked to his lap & saw Charlotte was looking at his newly healed side. He pinched her cheek. "I'm fine."

She raised fear stricken eyes to his. "Did it hurt?"

He debated what to tell her. On one hand, he didn't want to scare her but on the other; he didn't want to lie to her. So he settled for the truth. "It did."

She reached out & touched his side. "Why did you get hurt?"

That was a question he wasn't sure how to answer. "Uh…"

"There are some bad people out there in the world & it's our job to make sure they don't hurt people." Cyborg explained.

"& they hurt you?" Christopher, who had been rolling the whole situation around in his head, finally spoke.

"Sometimes they can but that's why we train. So we don't get hurt & we can stop them from hurting other people."

He nodded slowly. "Can we train today?"

"We can ask your father." Starfire hugged him.

Charlotte wrapped her arms around Changeling's torso & laid her head on his chest.

He kissed her head. "What movie are you guys watching?"

 _L~O~V~E•Y~O~U_ _  
_  
Nightwing walked into the common room to see his teammates watching a movie. He saw it was _The Polar Express_. "Why are you watching a Christmas movie?"

The adults turned to face him.

"I just realized we never got to show them a Christmas movie earlier so we were making up for it." Cyborg answered.

"It's time for training."

"Can we train, too Daddy?" Christopher pulled his gaze away from the television.

Nightwing thought it over. "Cyborg & Raven can help you. I'll come over to check your progress. Come on, Titans."

Changeling yawned. "The faster we do this, the faster I can go to sleep."

"You're not going to sleep, Garfield." Raven stood up.

"I'm tired." Not so tired he didn't notice what she called him.

"That's just the concussion talking, C." Bumble Bee handed Calvin back to Cyborg.

"& I'm listening. I want to lie down."

Nightwing clapped a hand on his shoulder. "Nope! Get up & get moving. I don't want you slipping into a coma."

Changeling stood up with Charlotte & wavered. "I feel like I'm going to fall out."

"Then how about you & Cy teach the kids? Going to sleep & fainting are equally bad."

"I'm not going to faint." Changeling was offended.

Nightwing waved his hand in front of Changeling's face quickly.

Changeling clutched his head.

"Exactly what I thought. Train the kids."

Changeling grumbled.

"Let's go, Titans." Nightwing led the rest of the team out.

Cyborg buckled Calvin into his car seat & picked him up. "Let's go to the gym."

The duo took the trio of kids to the gym.

Cyborg set the car seat down in full view of the weight bench. "Don't cry."

Calvin screwed up his face like he was thinking about it but ultimately he chose to keep watch.

Cyborg adjusted the weights on the bar to forty pounds on each side then clapped his hands. "Come on, Chris. I know you can knock this out. The couch is heavier."

Chris climbed onto the bench & scooted until he was by the bar & laid down like Nightwing taught him. "How many do I have to do?"

"Let's try until you get tired."

"Okay."

"Do I gotta do that?" Charlotte asked.

Changeling shook his head then held it when it pounded. "Just try to keep up with me shifting."

"Okay."

He put her down & shifted into a dog.

She copied him.

He walked in a circle & laid down.

Cyborg threw a one pound weight at him. "Don't you go to sleep!"

"Hey!" Changeling shifted back. "Don't throw things at me!"

"Don't die or I'll do more than throw things at you!"

Charlotte whined.

Changeling looked down. "I'm not going to die."

Charlotte changed back. "Promise?"

"I promise." He chucked her chin. Now that he was on alert from the weight, he wasn't as drowsy. "I'm going to turn into different birds. I want you to try to keep up."

 _L~O~V~E•Y~O~U_ _  
_  
Changeling & Cyborg walked into the common room with the kids & sat down. Cyborg turned on the TV.

"Uncle Gar?" Christopher patted his arm.

"Yeah, Chris?"

"Are we still gonna pick fruit?"

"Oh yeah! I forgot about that! Yeah. Let's just wait for the others to come in."

"Okay." He sat back happily.

"Uncle?" Charlotte leaned forward slightly.

"Uncle Vic. Yeah?" Cyborg looked at her.

"Can we play that game from before?"

" _If You're Happy & You Know It_? Sure can, munchkin."

"I think I know that one." Changeling pulled his legs up.

"It's fun." Christopher said.

"Well let's play." He stood up.

Cyborg put Calvin's car seat on the table & turned it to view them. "Alright, people! This is the name of the game!  
 _ **If you're happy & you know it**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Clap your hands**_ _ **  
**_ _ **If you're happy & you know it**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Clap your hands**_ _ **  
**_ _ **If you're happy & you know it**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Your face will surely show it**_ _ **  
**_ _ **If you're happy & you know it**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Clap your hands**_ "

"Oh! You are playing the game from this morning!" Starfire's voice reached them.

"Come play, Mommy!" Christopher waved her over.

She & the rest of the Titans walked over.

"What game is this?" Raven was not impressed.

" _If You're Happy & You Know It_." Cyborg said. "I learned it when I was little. Was always my favorite. Give it a try."

"Yeah, it's fun. I remember doing it in kindergarten." Bumble Bee checked on Calvin.

"What is the kindergarten?" Starfire asked.

"The first year of primary school."

Starfire wanted to ask more about school but wanted to play the game more. "Let us play!"

Cyborg waved his arms to loosen up. " _ **If you're happy & you know it**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Clap your hands**_ _ **  
**_ _ **If you're happy & you know it**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Clap your hands**_ _ **  
**_ _ **If you're happy & you know it**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Your face will surely sure it**_ _ **  
**_ _ **If your happy & you know it**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Clap your hands**_ _ **  
**_ _ **If you're happy & you know it**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Stomp your feet**_ _ **  
**_ _ **If you're happy & you know it**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Stomp your feet**_ _ **  
**_ _ **If you're happy & you know it**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Your face will surely show it**_ _ **  
**_ _ **If you're happy & you know it**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Stomp your feet**_  
 _ **If you're happy & you know it**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Shout "hooray!"**_ _ **  
**_ _ **If you're happy & you know it**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Shout "hooray!"**_ _ **  
**_ _ **If you're happy & you know it**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Your face will surely show it**_ _ **  
**_ _ **If you're happy & you know it**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Shout "hooray!"**_ _ **  
**_ _ **If you're happy & you know it**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Do all three**_ _ **  
**_ _ **If you're happy & you know it**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Do all three**_ _ **  
**_ _ **If you're happy & you know it**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Your face will surely show it**_ _ **  
**_ _ **If you're happy & you know it**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Do all three**_ "

"What is going on here?!"

 _L~O~V~E•Y~O~U_ _  
_  
Everyone turned to view two of the missing team members, Jinx & Kid Flash, both of which looked gobsmacked.

"You're back." Nightwing said dumbly.

"What are you doing?" Kid Flash asked.

"Who are these kids?" Jinx wanted to know. She crossed her arms & glared at the tiny people.

"Hi, I'm Chris." Christopher walked to her & reached for her hand.

She stared at him for a second before giving her hand. "I'm Jinx."

He kissed the back of her hand. "Hi!"

She smiled.

"Hey, hey, hey, little dude!" Kid Flash scowled.

"He's three." Nightwing smirked.

"That's still _my_ girl!"

"You need to quit." Bumble Bee rolled her eyes.

Kid Flash snatched Jinx's hand away from Christopher. "I'm watching you, little man."

"Why?" Christopher cocked his head.

"Because you're smoother than I am."

"At least you're admitting a baby has more game than you." Jinx rolled her eyes.

He glared at her, too. "You're the one getting hit on by a kid."

"He has good taste." She flipped her pink hair. It was no longer in her devil horns but two ponytails on either side of her head, trailing over her shoulders.

He flicked her right ponytail. "He's young."

Her fingertips sparked with pink magic. "What are you trying to say?"

"He'll learn soon enough that being nice to women only invites problems."

"Excuse me?!" Every female eyed him.

Changeling & Cyborg cracked up.

"I'm just saying every time I'm nice to a woman, you chew me out!" Kid Flash stuck his nose in the air.

"You're not being nice! You're _flirting_!" She popped him upside the head. "There's a difference!"

"I'm just being friendly!" He rubbed his sore head.

"That type of friendly usually preludes dinner." Bumble Bee pointed out.

"I can't even with you right now." Jinx rubbed her eyes. "I'm officially ignoring you."

"How am I in the doghouse when he kissed _your_ hand!" Kid Flash demanded.

"Did you miss the part where he's three?"

Kid Flash grumbled. "What's the deal on these kids anyway?"

"Daddy, who are they?" Charlotte had been hiding behind Changeling's leg this whole time.

"Daddy?!" Jinx & Kid Flash echoed.

"How long was that mission?!" Jinx looked to her boyfriend.

"Too long." He gaped.

"Sit down & we'll tell you about it." Nightwing said.

So they all sat down & the six "parents" took turns telling the two missing Titans what had been going on.

"I was going to tell you when we all were together that I received a message from Chief Egan." Nightwing said. "They arrested Wendy Marshall & her boyfriend."

A cheer went up.

"Speaking of doing things when we were all together, we promised the kids to go down to the grove." Changeling reminded them.

"Let's go." Bumble Bee adjusted Calvin in her arms. "I really want your apples."

"We need baskets." Cyborg stood up.

"There's plenty of things for us to harvest." Nightwing said. "Let's get started."

After collecting wooden baskets, the large group went outside to the grove of trees. The trees were in uniform lines going back & forth across their allotted space.

Bumble Bee walked straight to the two apple trees. "Yes! They're big & juicy!"

"Apple freak." Cyborg smirked.

She stuck her tongue out at him. "Get me that one."

He followed her finger. "Why should I?"

"Because I said so. Duh!"

"Why don't they just make out already?" Changeling whispered.

Raven elbowed him. "Be mature."

"I don't wanna."

"Talk about people who need to hook up." Kid Flash raised his eyebrows.

Jinx snickered before slapping him upside the head. "Stop mocking them. They'll get together when they're ready."

"They're taking forever!" He rubbed his head.

Starfire giggled.

"Starfire!" Raven crossed her arms in annoyance.

"I apologize, friend. He is simply humorous."

"He's not that funny."

Changeling laughed.

"& you're not funny at all."

He whimpered. "Hurtful!"

Charlotte giggled.

He bent down & tickled her. "You can't laugh at Daddy!"

She laughed & tried to escape him. "Mommy's funny!"

"At least funnier than Daddy." Raven floated over to a pear tree.

Changeling swung Charlotte up into his arms & followed. "Not even remotely true! I'm funny!"

Jinx tugged Kid Flash over to an orange tree. "Why are we picking things anyway?"

"The kids wanted to see the garden & grove." Nightwing said.

"They haven't done too much, have they?"

Starfire laughed. "Cease your teasing, friend. They have been through so much already."

"You never told us what Tin Man's tests said. Just that he tested the kids." Jinx spelled an orange out of the tree.

"Oh." Cyborg looked over from picking apples. "They're healthy. No allergies, no diseases, nothing. They're really lucky. Especially Charlie for being a premie."

"How long are we supposed to be stuck with the Tiny Titans?" Jinx dropped another orange in her basket.

"Just until space opens up at the home." Nightwing tugged down a banana bunch.

"What are you supposed to do until then?"

"What we've been doing."

"I can't believe you six have been able to keep kids alive for four days." She shook her pink head.

"Hey!" Bumble Bee snapped.

Raven glared.

Starfire pouted.

"Okay, maybe I can see you three lasting a day or two but these guys? No way." Jinx shook her head.

"Rude!" Changeling snapped.

"Hey!" Cyborg yelled.

Nightwing glared.

Jinx smiled sunnily. "So what can these kids do again?"

Starfire ran down the list of their powers. "They are the powerful."

"& you think the shrimp is why we have been getting such funky weather?" Jinx looked to where Bumble Bee was sitting under a tree eating an apple & rocking Calvin.

"It makes sense." Nightwing moved over to the garden & started picking peppers.

"I guess we're just going to have to keep him happy. Some of those storms were killer."

Christopher tugged on her shirt. "Aunt Jinx? Would you like this?"

She looked at the Meyer lemon in his hand. "Thank you, small fry."

"Seriously, little dude?!" Kid Flash was over in a second.

"He's kinda cute." Jinx softened a little. "& I love his hair."

"I did it Monday." Bumble Bee said.

"You did this? I thought you went to a shop to get your hair done?"

"I do. I can't braid my own hair for nothing but I can do hair."

"Can you do mine?"

"Sure."

"But most assuredly I would be first, correct, Friend Bumble Bee?" Starfire picked cucumbers from the garden.

"How about I teach you on Jinx's head then I do yours?"

Starfire clapped. "I approve!"

"Ow!" Everyone looked to Cyborg, who was rubbing the back of his head. "Who threw a pear at me?!"

Charlotte pointed to Changeling.

"I should dropkick you into the bay, C!"

"What?! I didn't throw that!" Changeling looked aghast.

"Charlie says you did."

"She threw it!"

"Right. An almost two year old threw a pear across a grove?"

"She did! She used her powers!"

Cyborg rolled his eye. "Likely story. She's too sweet for that."

Raven pursed her lips in annoyance. "She did it."

Everyone gasped.

"But only because he told her to."

"So it's still his fault." Cyborg threw the pear back, knocking Changeling off his feet.

Changeling fell. "Ooof! What a world!"

Raven looked at Charlotte, who was watching Changeling ham it up. "Don't always do what he says. He's emotionally stunted & a giant baby."

"Giant baby." She repeated.

"He's also immature & infantile."

"Tile."

"Close enough." Raven took her hand & stepped over Changeling. "Let's go pick tomatoes."

"You're not gon help me up?!" Changeling held onto her leg.

She snatched her leg away. "You deserve to rot there."

He pouted. "You're mean, Rae."

"& you're an idiot."

"Your idiot." He laid back & crossed his limbs.

She blushed but kept moving. She hated to agree with him.

 _L~O~V~E•Y~O~U_ _  
_  
After the second training period of the day, the Titans were freshly showered. The boys decided to play video games in the common room so Raven decided to host the tea party in Charlotte's room.

It was such a success the first time that she wanted to continue the practice.

Charlotte insisted on serving. She liked being a hostess & loved the idea of tea parties. "Would you like tea, Aunt Kori?"

"Yes, I would, Charlotte." Starfire held her teacup out.

Charlotte carefully poured her a bit of tea. "Would you like tea, Aunt Karen?"

Bumble Bee smiled. "Sure thing, buttercup."

"How was the mission?" Raven asked Jinx as Charlotte filled her cup.

"In & out. No fireworks. I know I should be glad nothing went wrong but it was a little boring."

"At least the Justice League will be impressed by your speedy time. You weren't due back for another week."

"I know. Things went off without a hitch."

"I like missions like that. But I understand. I hate recon missions. They're boring & tedious."

"Mommy?" Charlotte interrupted.

"Yes?" Raven turned her attention to her.

"Can Riley have some tea?"

Raven blinked. Stuffed wolves didn't drink tea but in all the shows she had seen, children played with dolls & stuffed animals. "Yes."

Charlotte beamed before climbing to her feet.

"Who's Riley?" Bumble Bee asked with a lifted brow.

"Changeling got her a stuffed wolf. She named him Riley."

"How adorable!" Starfire gushed.

"That is super cute." Bumble Bee agreed.

"I've never gotten anything so sweet." Jinx made a face.

"Changeling gave me a stuffed chicken years ago." Raven said quietly.

"& you still have it?!"

"Of course I do. A friend gave me a gift." She sniffed.

"Well you & "a friend" disappeared last night." Bumble Bee made quotations with her hands. "What was that about?"

Charlotte poked Raven's cheek as it turned red. "Your face is red, Mommy."

Raven sat her down. "Ask Riley if he wants tea." With Charlotte busy, Raven threw her hood up.

Jinx had a sly look on her face. "So where did you & lettuce head go last night?"

"That is none of your business."

Raven's clipped tones didn't deter Starfire. "Please tell us, friend. It will stay just between us girls. That is the purpose of the girl time."

Raven sighed. They _were_ her friends. "Changeling took Charlotte  & I out."

The trio screamed lowly. "Ah!"

She knew she would regret this…

"It's about time!" Bumble Bee was the first to regain speech.

"I'll say!" Jinx tacked on.

"I am so happy for you both!" Starfire drew Raven into a one armed hug.

"It was just one date. We haven't talked about it." Raven fought the good feelings rising inside her.

"Where'd you go? What'd you do? Who'd you see?" Bumble Bee asked in quick succession.

"What were you wearing? What'd you do with the squirt? Was it expensive?" Jinx fired off.

"Was it the romantic? Did you have the fun? Did you have the after date kiss?" Starfire giggled into her hand.

Raven blushed. "We went to Luigi's. I don't know if it was expensive. He wouldn't let me see the bill. Then we went to Sprinkleland for frozen yogurt. We went to the park & talked."

"So romantic!" The girls feinted wooziness.

"I learned a lot about him & I told him more about me than I would have believed I ever would."

"What about the baby?" Jinx wanted to know. "What'd you do with her?"

"She was with us."

"You took your baby on a date with you?!"

"She was a mature young lady."

Charlotte smiled.

Jinx smirked. "What'd you all wear?"

Raven didn't want to admit to memorizing his appearance. "I don't remember."

"It was last night! How can you not remember?!"

Raven shrugged. "I did have fun."

"You do seem more relaxed." Bumble Bee pointed out. "But it has been like that since yesterday morning. You were even humming under your breath as you cooked breakfast."

"I was not." Raven was mortified.

"Yes, you were." Starfire giggled.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say Rae here got some." Jinx teased.

"Shut up." Raven said quickly. Too quickly.

"Did you & Changeling do it?!" Bumble Bee was going to say "have sex" but remembered the little girl in their midst in time.

"Do what? Get some of what?" Starfire was so confused. Bumble Bee whispered in her ear. Starfire blushed. "Oh my! Did you have the relations with Changeling?!"

Raven could have died on the spot & was actually wishing for a bolt of lightning to hit her. Alas her prayers went unanswered. "I'm not telling you that!"

"You can tell us!" Starfire put her hands together. "We will never tell. Not even under the threat of the torture."

"Cross our hearts, hope to die." Bumble Bee crossed her chest.

"Promise." Jinx held up her index & middle fingers.

Raven took a deep breath then turned to Charlotte, who was sipping her tea noisily & trying to decode what the adults were saying. "Can you go get Sammy? I'm sure he'd like some tea."

Charlotte lit up. "Where is he?"

"In my room. Go next door & pushed the biggest button on the box."

Charlotte climbed to her feet & ran out.

"Okay, she's gone! Tell us!" Jinx sat closer.

"Yes." Raven picked up her cup & drank. "& that's all I'm telling you."

The girls screamed again.

"Did you at least have fun?" Jinx wanted to know.

"Of course she did. That boy is wild." Bumble Bee grinned.

Raven blushed. "We can talk about something else now!"

"I can't believe this!" Jinx laughed.

"I can! They've been the perfect parents all week." Bumble Bee teased.

"Shut up." Raven glared.

"The way you are with Charlotte is simply amazing." Starfire sighed. "I wish we could keep the children forever."

"What?!" Jinx almost fell out. "Why?!"

"I love being a mother."

"But you're not a mom. You're basically a babysitter."

"No." Starfire shook her head. "I am a mother."

"So you're going to have a hard time giving Chris up just like Bumble Bee will with Cal?" Raven asked.

"I can do what's right!" Bumble Bee shouted.

"Okay! Okay!" The others raised their hands.

Bumble Bee blew out a breath. "I'm sorry. I just can't handle thinking about it is all. We don't know how long we have these kids & I don't want to spend every moment until then thinking it'll be over any second."

"That is a very good viewpoint." Starfire noted. "I have been frantic with the knowledge that any day would be the day that we would have to give them up. I dread it."

"Let's not think about it. In fact, let's finish up this tea & go get those kids & spend time with them."

Charlotte walked back inside with Sammy the Chicken. "I got him, Mommy."

"The tea party will have to be cut short." Raven shook her head.

"How about you two stay here & we send Changeling in? You three can spend some time together." Bumble Bee stood.

"Thank you." Raven didn't want to admit it but she did want to spend time with just Changeling & Charlotte.

"Come on, guys." Bumble Bee led the way out of the room, Starfire & Jinx following her.

Charlotte set Sammy down where Starfire had been sitting. "We still gonna have our tea party, Mommy?"

"Yes, we're still having our tea party." Raven sipped her tea.

"& then you'll read to me?"

Raven raised an eyebrow & smirked. "Yes, I'll read to you."

"Yay!" Charlotte flew in the air & did circles.

Raven chuckled internally at her love of books. "What do you want me to read you?"

"The magic book." Charlotte landed.

"Okay." Raven set her tea cup down. "I'll read the magic book."

There was a knock at the door & both girls turned to it. Changeling stuck his head inside. "I've been summoned?"

"Tea, Daddy!" Charlotte pointed to the teapot.

"Oh? We're having a tea party?"

"With me & you & Mommy & Riley & Sammy."

"Who's Sammy?" He came into the room.

"Mommy's chicken."

"You named him?" Changeling sat in Bumble Bee's old spot.

"She did." Raven said.

"& you like Sammy?"

"It's a name."

He leaned closer to her. "Hi."

She blushed slightly. "Hi."

"Hi!" Charlotte waved.

Changeling laughed. "Hi!"

"Want some tea, Daddy?"

"Sure would, pumpkin."

She poured him a spot of tea. "There you go."

He sipped his tea. "Ah! Delicious! Just the way I like it!"

She giggled. "Delicious!"

"How are you, Sammy? Riley? Good I hope." He lifted his cup.

She giggled again. "Riley says he's good, Daddy."

"Good! Good!"

"Riley is asking how your day has been."

"Oh, thank you, Riley! My day has been pretty good so far. I'm just spending time with my favorite girls right now."

Raven pulled her hood up to hide her blush.

"I'm your favorite girl?" Charlotte asked with wide eyes.

"You & Mommy." Changeling kept his eyes on Raven. "Mommy likes being my favorite girl. Don't you?"

Raven was thrown. "Charlotte, go see if any of your other toys want tea."

"Okay, Mommy!" Charlotte flew out.

As soon as she was out of sight, Raven put her hood down. "What are you doing?"

"Flirting." Changeling grinned.

She blushed. "Why?!"

"I'd think that was obvious."

"I-" She couldn't get anything out before Charlotte came racing back in.

"I don't know where I'm going!"

"It's okay, kiddo." Changeling grabbed her & put her on his lap. "I was just telling Mommy how much she reminds me of a wild orchid. Beautiful & untamed."

"What's an orchid?" Charlotte frowned in confusion.

"It's a remarkable flower. I'll show you a picture later."

"What else did you tell Mommy?"

"That she was smart & talented & very nice. That she was brave & kind & generous."

"Mommy's amazing!"

Raven set down the bed she'd subconsciously picked up. They were making her powers go haywire. She really liked the praise though. "Stop."

"Uh oh. Mommy's embarrassed." Changeling's eyes twinkled.

"Changeling-"

"Ah, ah, ah! I told you, in private… Now try again."

"You're so annoying."

"& you're uptight. But I love you anyway."

A smile crossed her face, followed closely by a scowl. "Stop that."

"Okay. I can shelf it until we're alone." He shrugged carelessly & turned to Charlotte. "What were you, Mommy & the girls talking about?"

"They were talking about keeping us." Charlotte repeated.

"Really?" Changeling turned to Raven. "I'm proud of Mommy for admitting she wants to keep you."

"I never said that!" Raven snapped.

"Of course you want to keep her." He wasn't asking.

She blushed. "What I want doesn't matter. We can't keep her so why bother getting attached?"

"Oh we're going to keep her."

"We cannot. Stop filling her head with that nonsense."

"Charlie, why don't you play with Riley & Sammy on the bed while Mommy & I talk about big people stuff?" Changeling rubbed her little belly.

Charlotte had a feeling something was happening but as long as they didn't start fighting, she would ignore it. She carried the two stuffed animals with her powers & sat on the bed.

Changeling faced Raven. "We can keep her. We're going to keep her. How is that nonsense?"

"We realistically cannot keep her. She is not our child." Raven didn't understand how he kept missing that very pertinent fact. "There are so many reasons why we wouldn't be able to keep her that it doesn't bear talking about."

"I think we should talk about it. I'm keeping her."

"You can't! You holding on to her can keep her from getting adopted by some really nice people. She could have siblings, a house with a nice backyard, a pet!"

"She could stay here & have cousins in Chris & Cal. She could stay here & have a house with a garden & grove. She could stay here & have Silky as a pet! We're really nice people; why can't we do this?!"

"Nightwing would never allow it!"

"I'd leave the team then."

He said it so seriously, Raven gaped. "You'd really leave the Titans? For a child that isn't yours?"

"I'm telling you, Raven; she is mine. I can feel it in my bones. This little girl was meant for me."

Raven hung her head. She felt that way, too but she would never admit it. "I guess that's all there needs to be said on the subject."

"I guess so."

 _L~O~V~E•Y~O~U_ _  
_  
"As much as jumping on the bed is dangerous & juvenile, I think it can help you learn to fly better." Nightwing watched Christopher & Starfire jump on the bed.

"Yay!" Christopher yelled.

Starfire was jumping then flying in the air before dropping like a stone then bouncing in the air. "I knew this would be a most productive use for our time!"

"Jump with us, Daddy!" Christopher asked not for the first time.

Nightwing shook his head. "No thank you. I don't think there's room for me."

Christopher jumped a few inches to the right. "There you go!"

"I don't think so. I'm fine watching you."

"Please, Friend Nightwing?!" Starfire begged.

"I'm good, Star. I'll just watch."

"Perhaps we can do something that you can enjoy?" She stopped jumping & hovered above the bed.

"I know!" Christopher fell face first onto the bed & stretched out. "We can color!"

"Color what?" Nightwing wrinkled a brow.

"Aunt Karen got us coloring books & crayons." He slid off the bed & showed him the Avengers coloring book he had on his nightstand.

"I don't know, buddy. I haven't colored in years." Nightwing was reluctant.

"I have never performed such artistic endeavors." Starfire looked between them. "I would very much like to learn."

Nightwing debated it before deciding it couldn't hurt. "Sure. Can we have a few pages, Chris? Just rip 'em out."

Christopher liked the idea of ripping paper. He opened the book & started to rip a page out but Nightwing stopped him.

"Wait! Let _me_ rip it out."

Christopher grinned & held the book out.

Nightwing neatly tore out two pages & gave Starfire a sheet. "Here you go." He gave Christopher back the book.

Christopher went to get the crayon box. "I like to use all of them."

"I like the entirety of the color spectrum as well." Starfire said. "But I am very partial to purple."

Christopher understood only one word from that. "I like purple, too." He waited a beat. "Which one's purple?"

Nightwing couldn't help it. He laughed.

 _L~O~V~E•Y~O~U_ _  
_  
"I like this one. He doesn't flirt with my girl." Kid Flash was sitting next to Bumble Bee, who was holding Calvin.

"You're trippin over a three year old. Are you that deprived of self-esteem?" Cyborg mocked.

"I have great self-esteem!"

"Shhh!" Bumble Bee shushed him. "If you wake him up, I'll zap you in another world!"

He backed off. "I haven't seen him flip out yet. Is he really powerful enough to cause storms?"

"If he was awake, you'd see." Cyborg smirked.

"I think he is awake." Jinx peered into the baby's face.

Bumble Bee readjusted Calvin & looked into his face. His eyes were open & his mouth was pulled into a loose smile. "Oh, you are awake. You were just faking me out."

Cyborg chuckled. "It's not that hard to trick her, is it, little man?"

She lifted a brow.

He grinned. "You know what I mean."

"I really don't. Enlighten me."

"I'm just saying you're…"

"Tread carefully, Tin Man." Jinx tapped her fingers against her chin.

"I'm not trying to diss you. It's just that- I don't know how to make this better."

"& I thought _I_ stepped in it." Kid Flash grimaced.

Cyborg put his hand in his face & pushed. "Not helping!"

Kid Flash climbed from the floor. "I don't know about you, Bee but I wouldn't forgive him."

Jinx laughed. "Tin Man here was just making a bad joke, hot mama & he's very sorry."

"Thank you, Jinx." Bumble Bee pursed her lips. "At least you make a beautiful apology."

"I have to. I never get one."

"Should have known this would turn around on me." Kid Flash groaned.

"Whatever." Jinx rounded the sofa & sat next to Bumble Bee. "He's awake now. Show us how his powers work."

Bumble Bee gave Calvin to Jinx.

Calvin began crying immediately. Clouds gathered & thunder rolled. The sea stirred up & a lightning bolt struck a rock.

"Oh my goodness, take him back!" Jinx cried.

Bumble Bee laughed & took him back. She rocked him & cooed at him. "It's okay. I'm here. I'm not going to leave you with anybody else."

Cyborg raised his eyebrow. "See how he trips?"

"We see!" Kid Flash was by the windows watching the weather return to normal.

"He does not like me." Jinx didn't know how she felt about that.

"Don't take it personally. He doesn't like anybody." Bumble Bee kissed his cheek before putting him on her shoulder.

"He loves you."

"Do you really think so?"

"Sure. He's totally happy in your arms. He's holding onto you tight & he's probably teed off that you gave him up in the first place."

"Aww! I'm never giving you up again." She rubbed his back.

Cyborg looked at her serene face. "It's getting late. Whose turn is it to cook dinner?"

"Yours, Tin Man." Jinx noticed Bumble Bee's total relaxation of her entire being.

"Guess I'll get started then. Pizza okay?" He stood up.

"Homemade pizza?! Oh yeah!" Kid Flash was by his side in an instant.

Cyborg smirked. "Pizza it is!"

The two left for the kitchen.

Jinx sat closer to Bumble Bee & listened to her babble to Calvin. "How are you & Tin Man?"

"What do you mean?" Bumble Bee sat back.

"This baby seems to be bringing you closer." Jinx had a sly look upon her face. "Being mommy & daddy is cute."

Bumble Bee blushed. "Shut up!"

"Aww! Your mommy loves your daddy." Jinx cooed to Calvin.

Bumble Bee slapped her arm. "Jinx, shut up! I do not!"

"Yes, she does. She loves him. Yes, she does." Jinx sung.

Bumble Bee stood up. "I don't have to take this!"

"Aww! She's mad cuz Aunt Jinx knows!" Jinx laughed.

"I'm going to watch Sparky cook, you mean hag." Bumble Bee swept into the kitchen.

Jinx laughed her head off.

 _L~O~V~E•Y~O~U_ _  
_  
"This is great pizza, bro." Changeling complimented his cybernetic friend.

Cyborg saluted him with a slice. "Thanks, bro!"

Cyborg had made three different types of pizza with a salad.

"You did do a fantastic job on the dinner for tonight." Starfire smiled.

"Thanks, Star."

"I think we should watch a movie tonight." Nightwing wiped his fingers on a napkin. "Show the kids other kid movies."

"What about _Dumbo_?" Changeling suggested.

"Isn't that a bit… much for a kid?"

"They won't know that."

"What about the scary parts?" Kid Flash asked.

"Good point." Changeling waited a second before his eyes lit up. "Oh I know! _The Lion King_!"

"Scar's kind of intense."

"Are we raising wimps here?!"

The table laughed as the phone rang.

Nightwing went to get it. "Titans Tower. This is Nightwing. You do? You do? What about-? Oh…? Unless? Unless what? What?! We do? Goodbye."

The others watched as he hung up the phone in a daze. "What happened?!"

"That was a social worker. Room opened up at the home."

Everything stopped. "What?!"

"Room opened up at the home."

"No!" Starfire cried.

"You're joking!" Bumble Bee gaped.

"No!" Changeling snapped.

Nightwing nodded slowly. "Yes. We have to have them ready tomorrow morning."

Starfire began crying immediately.

"Unless…"

"Unless what?" Bumble Bee eyed him suspiciously.

"Unless we want to adopt them." He leaned against the table.

It was quiet until Changeling spoke up. "Problem solved. We'll adopt them!"

"Changeling." Nightwing looked at him weakly. "It's not that simple."

"Why not? It's simple to me."

"Just think! This is a big step! We are talking about being parents! We have to talk about this!"

"Then let's talk! We're doing it. Great talk!"

"We have to talk about this as a team & as individuals. Are we really ready to be parents?"

"I am! Raise of hands who's ready!" Changeling raised his hand & looked around.

"Changeling!" Nightwing couldn't think with him arguing like this.

"Guys." Cyborg spoke for the first time. "Let's just calm down & talk this out. No need to get all riled up."

"You're right." Nightwing took a much needed deep breath.

Changeling breathed deeply, too. "Yeah. Sorry, bro."

"What do you two think?" Nightwing looked to Kid Flash & Jinx.

"I love kids." Kid Flash shrugged. "Even the flirty one."

"I won't have to do anything right? Like I'm not changing any diapers. That's gross." Jinx refused.

"You don't have to change any diapers." Bumble Bee assured her quickly. "We can take care of our own kids."

"Your kid doesn't like me anyway."

"He'll learn."

"I guess I don't mind." Jinx lifted a shoulder.

"See? No problems." Changeling spoke quickly. "Case closed. We're keeping them. Pass the salad."

"Changeling, we have to discuss this as individuals." Nightwing sighed.

"What you mean is as couples. Then let's go, Rae."

Raven, who'd been in a state of shock, shook herself. "Excuse me?"

"Come on. Let's talk." He grabbed her by the arm & dragged her out. She was so out of it, she let him.

"We can put him down while we talk." Cyborg told Bumble Bee.

She agreed. "Good idea."

The two took the stairs.

Nightwing looked to Starfire. "We should talk."

"Yes. We should." The redhead had gone through wildly different emotions in a short amount of time.

"What's going on?" Christopher asked worriedly.

"We are to converse but we shall return shortly." She explained gently.

"Huh?"

"They're going to talk but will be right back." Jinx revealed.

"Oh. We're still going to watch a movie, right?"

"We can watch them while you guys talk." Kid Flash offered.

"Thanks." Nightwing escorted Starfire down to his room. He didn't usually have visitors but it wasn't like it was a social call anyway.

Starfire took a seat at his desk.

He held up a wall.

His clock flipped through numbers as neither one of them spoke.

He sighed & ran a hand through his hair. "This is insane, Starfire."

"Why?" She demanded. "Why can we not keep them?"

"We are too young for such responsibility." Was the first thing he threw out.

"We protect this city & have saved the world multiple times. We carry the burden of great responsibility well."

"This isn't normal. What kind of life would we be giving those kids?" Was his second defense & hit closer to home than he would have liked.

"Who better to raise them than superheroes?" She shrugged.

"Safety is another issue. We work a lot & we have plenty of enemies that would hurt them to get to us."

"We would protect them to our dying breath."

"What about the media? They'll have a field day with this!"

"Why must we tell them?"

 _That's a good idea_ … He shook his head when he realized he was thinking about it. "No! This is just crazy! I can't be a father! I mean _we_ can't be parents."

Starfire was no fool. "You are worried about your ability to care for young Christopher."

He glared at her. "That is not true."

"I have thought that you have stopped hiding from us."

He turned around & faced the wall to get his bearings. He was silent for a long time as he wasn't even sure how to make her understand. "Batman was more than just my mentor. He was my adoptive dad."

She blinked slowly, knowing he was opening up.

He turned around to see she was standing right behind him. He didn't flinch (by sheer will) but stared at her as she took his sunglasses off. He felt bare & exposed. "He was cold & distant at the best of times."

"That must have been hard on a young child."

"I was mourning my family. It was not easy to mourn in the presence of someone who seemed to have no feelings. He was like a cold, calculating robot. If I didn't know Cy, I would be convinced he was one."

"What exactly are you in fear of?"

"That I'll be just like him…" His eyes met the floor in shame.

She lifted his chin. "You will never be like the Batman. Christopher adores you & you adore him. No one can change that. You are nothing like the Batman. Your fears are unfounded."

"Do you really think so?"

"I do." She nodded.

He took a deep breath.

 _L~O~V~E•Y~O~U_ _  
_  
"Well?"

Cyborg leaned against the wall. "What do you think?"

"I think yes." Bumble Bee set the baby in his crib & rubbed his back in small circles gently. "I want him. So much."

"I thought you could do the right thing?" He folded his arms across his chest.

"Maybe this is right?" She turned to view him.

"How is this right? We're keeping him from-"

"From a children's home. No kid wants to be there."

Cyborg frowned. She spoke as if from experience. "He could get adopted really quickly."

"If his own mother was afraid of his powers, how are other people going to feel about him?"

She had a good point. "Why do you think _we're_ equipped to take care of him? We're just kids."

"We're eighteen & you'll be nineteen in November. Besides, I know a lot about children. I can help you with whatever you don't know & can't figure out."

"My- my dad & I don't have a great relationship." He hated admitting this but he had to make her understand. "We never have. What if I'm just like him?"

"Are you like your dad in any other ways?"

"He's pretty smart." He really hated having to compliment the man. "He could even be labelled a genius."

"If that's where your similarities end, you have nothing to worry about. If he's your polar opposite, you don't have to worry about ending up just like him. You're different so your child rearing will be different."

"How can you be so sure?"

"You're going to make your own mistakes, Sparky. You can't get away from that. But if you lead with love, you can't go wrong."

"How'd you get like this? You're just Miss Team Spirit when it comes to these kids."

"Because I know in my heart that they're ours & we're meant for them."

"& you're not worried about messing them up?"

"Completely. I'm not perfect & I'm going to make a ton of mistakes but I'm going to keep his wellbeing first & foremost in my mind."

"What about our job? It's dangerous & we can make them orphans again in no time flat."

"We could be hit by a bus two days from now. Nothing is promised. Except death, taxes & love."

"How is love promised?"

"You're going to love in your life. It may not be returned, it may not last but you're going to love. & as long as you're loving, you're doing life right. Life is too short to be scared to be happy."

 _L~O~V~E•Y~O~U_ _  
_  
Raven watch Changeling pace. "Why are you so angry?"

"I'm not angry. I'm nervous."

"Why are you nervous?"

He spun around & looked at her in his room. She looked out of place & awkward around his most treasured objects. "Because I don't want to leave the Titans."

"Why would you leave? You can keep her even if they don't keep theirs."

"It'd suck but I guess you're right. The only problem is _we_ should keep her."

"No." She was already shaking her head.

"Why not? I know she's touched you. I know you've touched her."

"Why do you insist on thinking these idealistic thoughts?!" She exploded. "She's just a child! A child that isn't ours! We cannot keep her!"

"What are you so afraid of?!" He didn't understand her. "That you could love someone more than yourself? That you could care about something? That someone could make you feel? It's not a bad thing, Rae!"

"You have no idea how I feel!"

"I know you're afraid."

She opened all of her eyes. "I am not afraid."

"You can do the big scary demon thing all you want but I can smell the fear coming off you in waves."

She'd forgotten he could smell emotions. All of her eyes closed. "You don't understand."

"Try me." He crossed his arms.

"I am a demon. What if I go too far in being one & I hurt her? What if I'm a worst parent than my father? What if I scar her?"

"You don't think I'm scared? I'm terrified of messing her up. My dad was the best man I have ever known & I'm scared I can't even be half the man or father he was."

"Gar, you're amazing with her. From the first day, you were great with her."

He smiled when he noticed she called him by his name. "Thank you. You're not so bad yourself."

"I haven't been very welcoming."

"You weren't that receptive to me when we first met & now you love me."

She looked at him askance but he only smiled. "All that aside, I wasn't accepting of them being here. I wouldn't even let her call me Mommy."

"At first. But you thawed out."

"I simply tired of correcting her."

"You're trying to get out of this but I'm not going to let you. You read to her every day. You introduced her to tea. You're potty training her. You fix her breakfast every morning."

"She does like me reading to her & she's taken to tea. I'd like to think _we're_ potty training her.  & I fix _everyone_ breakfast every morning."

"You know what I love about you? How understated you can be."

She frowned. Then blushed. "How can you love me?"

"How can I not?"

She ducked her head. "What does this mean for us?"

"Well…" He stalked closer. "I hope it means that we'll be in love parents who are together."

"What if I said I wasn't ready? To be together?"

"I can wait for you. We've got that forever love." He stopped in front of her.

"What if I said I wanted to be with you?" Her voice quivered as he reached up to cup her cheek.

He leaned down & brushed her lips with his. "Then we'll be happy."

 _L~O~V~E•Y~O~U_ _  
_  
Jinx & Kid Flash looked up as the others returned. Both got up & left the kids to their movie. They went into the kitchen, where dinner was still waiting. "So what's the verdict?"

Jinx nodded. "What's it gonna be?"

Nightwing took a deep breath. "We're keeping Chris."

Cyborg nodded. "We're keeping Cal."

Raven looked at Changeling. "We're keeping Charlotte."

Kid Flash smiled. "Cool. You're parents."

"Not yet." Nightwing denied. "We have to be at the courthouse at eleven thirty tomorrow morning & we have to decide some things."

"Like what?" Jinx asked.

"Like how we're going to keep them away from the media. Like the cost of caring for three children. Like Bumble Bee staying here."

"Oh, I'm staying here. Speedy can't be near my child." Bumble Bee teased with a straight face.

It had the desired effect. Everyone chuckled.

"We'll have to discuss your position then." Nightwing told her.

"I figured as much. But as for the media, I don't think it's a good idea for them to be involved. We should keep the kids at home as much as possible & wear disguises whenever we do take them out."

"That's a good idea. I can try to draw up a budget tonight. If someone will take my patrol shift."

"I hear you loud & clear, Boss." Kid Flash saluted him. "I'll help out any way I can."

"Thanks, Kid." He huffed slightly. "I guess we should get back to dinner. Our cold, cold dinner."

 _L~O~V~E•Y~O~U_ _  
_  
Nightwing frowned as he moved a figure to the next column. That took care of the grocery bill but the bill for child necessities was giving him the flux.

He scribbled more numbers on the page before going to the computer for answers. What he was doing was trying to calculate how much things cost & how many times they'd need it.

Figuring out diapers was confusing because he didn't know how many diapers Calvin went through on a daily basis so it was hard to know how much to buy & how often.

He was about to call Cyborg or better yet, Bumble Bee when his communicator went off. He grabbed it off the desk & flipped it open. "Nightwing here."

"Nightwing? I'm giving my report. There's still no sightings so I'll be home tomorrow afternoon."

It was Terra, the last missing team member. After going to school for a year, her memory came back in chunks. She had immediately applied for her old job & after a trial basis (where her loyalty was tested); she was reinstated as a full Titan.

At the moment, she was on a solo mission to find any sightings of Slade. Each team member went on a mission every few months to make sure the maniacal man was truly gone.

"Terra." Nightwing had forgotten all about her. "There's been some changes at the Tower."

"Changes?" The blonde scrunched her nose.

Nightwing told her all that had happened in the past four days. "So changes."

Terra gaped. "I can't believe it! I miss everything!"

Nightwing almost laughed. "It's been an… adventure."

"Well by the time I get back, you'll all be parents. See you then."

"Signing off." He nodded.

"Terra out."

He closed his communicator & attended to his calculations. He could do this. It was simple math & he was Nightwing.

But how many diapers did Calvin go through…?

 _L~O~V~E•Y~O~U_

"What's going on, Daddy?"

Changeling smiled. "What do you mean?"

"Everyone was so sad at dinner & then you went away & when you came back, you just eated & played with us. Why were you so sad?" Charlotte expounded.

"We were sad because we thought we had to give you up."

"No!" She threw her arms around his neck & squeezed.

He gasped. "I can't breathe, Charlie! Let go!"

Raven found it funny so she waited a beat before helping to pry the little girl off. "We don't have to give you up though."

"You don't?" Charlotte looked at her worriedly.

"No."

"We get to adopt you tomorrow." Changeling wheezed.

"Yay!" Charlotte got up & jumped on her bed. She stopped. "What does adopt mean?"

"It means you'll be ours & nobody can take you away."

"Yay!" She began jumping again.

Changeling snatched her out of the air & danced with her. "That's what I'm talking about!"

Raven shook her head with a smirk. "Back in bed. We have an early day tomorrow."

Changeling set her on the bed & Charlotte got back under the covers. "Okay, Mommy."

"Want me to tell you another story (since you were too preoccupied to listen to my first one)?" Changeling laid beside her.

"No. I want you to sing a song. A happy one."

"A happy one huh? I think I got just the thing."

Raven adjusted the covers around her. "I want to hear this one."

" _ **Oh when the sun beats down**_ _ **  
**_ _ **& burns the tar up on the roof**_ _ **  
**_ _ **& your shoes get so hot**_ _ **  
**_ _ **You wish your tired feet were fireproof**_ _ ****_

 _ **Under the boardwalk**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Down by the sea, yeah**_ _ **  
**_ _ **On a blanket with my baby**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Is where I'll be**_ _ ****_

 _ **Under the boardwalk**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Out of the sun**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Under the boardwalk**_ _ **  
**_ _ **We'll be having some fun**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Under the boardwalk**_ _ **  
**_ _ **People walking above**_  
 _ **Under the boardwalk**_ _ **  
**_ _ **We'll be falling in love**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Under the boardwalk**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Boardwalk**_ _ ****_

 _ **On the pier you hear**_ _ **  
**_ _ **The happy sound of a carousel**_ _ **  
**_ _ **You can almost taste the hot dogs**_ _ **  
**_ _ **& French fries they sell**_ _ ****_

 _ **Under the boardwalk**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Down by the sea, yeah**_ _ **  
**_ _ **On a blanket with my baby**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Is where I'll be**_ _ ****_

 _ **Under the boardwalk**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Out of the sun**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Under the boardwalk**_ _ **  
**_ _ **We'll be having some fun**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Under the boardwalk**_ _ **  
**_ _ **People walking above**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Under the boardwalk**_ _ **  
**_ _ **We'll be falling in love**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Under the boardwalk**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Boardwalk**_

 _ **Under the boardwalk**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Down by the sea, yeah**_ _ **  
**_ _ **On a blanket with my baby**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Is where I'll be**_ _ ****_

 _ **Under the boardwalk**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Out of the sun**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Under the boardwalk**_ _ **  
**_ _ **We'll be having some fun**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Under the boardwalk**_ _ **  
**_ _ **People walking above**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Under the boardwalk**_ _ **  
**_ _ **We'll be falling in love**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Under the boardwalk**_  
 _ **Boardwalk**_ "

Raven frowned in thought. "Isn't that from _Beaches_?"

"Yes & no. Yes Bette Midler sang it in _Beaches_ but no, it's a Drifters song."

"Drifters?"

"Old group. Maybe I can put on one of their records & we can dance to it like my parents used to do when I got sick?"

She reared back with a blush. "I don't dance."

"I can teach you."

"I didn't say I didn't know how." She was offended & he could hear traces of it in her speech.

"You didn't say you did."

She glared at him before looking down. "I can't dance."

He grinned. "I'd be delighted to show my lovely girlfriend how to dance."

"You're getting a lot of mileage out of this girlfriend thing, aren't you?"

"The novelty won't wear off for a while."

"You're going to get a lot of mileage out of teaching me to dance, aren't you?"

"Less than the girlfriend thing."

"Fine. But no laughing at me."

"I'd never!" She glared at him & he grinned. "I won't!"

"What do I have to do?" She didn't believe him.

"You want to do it now?" He was surprised. He expected her to put it off until he forgot about it.

"No time like the present. Oops. You don't have a record player."

He knew it. "I do have a record player. But most importantly-" He took something from his pocket & held it up. "I have an i-Pod."

Her face fell. "You don't have music on there, do you?"

"Oh yeah. Especially the Drifters."

She deflated. "Fine."

He grinned smugly before putting the song he wanted on loop. "Watch Mommy & Daddy, Charlie. We're going to dance." He gave the little girl the device & swept Raven up into his arms.

She immediately burned at his close proximity. "Changeling!"

"Who's that?" He held her close with one hand on her back & the other clasping hers.

"Gar." She blushed anew.

"Yes?"

Her voice lowered to a soft whisper in shyness. "I can't do this."

"You're already doing this."

She looked down & noticed they were moving around the room. "We're dancing!"

He smiled at her adorableness. "We're dancing."

"Yay, Mommy!" Charlotte yelled.

Raven smiled & looked at him with restrained happiness. "I'm doing it."

"You're a natural." He closed his eyes. " _ **Don't forget who's taking you home**_ _ **  
**_ _ **& in whose arms you're gonna be**_ _ **  
**_ _ **So darling save the last dance for me**_ "

 _ **If You're Happy & You Know It, Under the Boardwalk by the Drifters & Bette Midler, Save the Last Dance by the Drifters**_


	5. TGIF-Saturday

_**This is the last chapter of**_ **No One's Gonna Love You** _ **. This song (hopefully you've listened to one of the versions while reading this) goes well with the story because although this is a humorous piece & family, it's also a love story. Also, the adoption process was cut short because I didn't want to go over a week & it usually takes a while to adopt a kid, what with the home visits & tests & such. I just cut to the chase.**_

 _ **This story isn't all the way over. I have a sequel that I will upload Friday, December 11, 2015 or Monday, December 14, 2015. It's a crossover called**_ **Batman's a Grandpa?!** _ **Check it out.**_

 _ **So for the last time; enjoy!**_

 _ **NJPNJPNJP**_

Raven set down her teacup & left the kitchen. She traveled downstairs & went to Charlotte's room. The door opened & she went inside to find the bed empty.

At first she panicked until she remembered that Charlotte had gone to Changeling's room earlier that week when she'd had to use the restroom. Raven could only hope the little girl was there.

She went across the hall & knocked on the door. No one answered. She knocked again. No one answered. She knocked louder. Again, there was no answer.

She punched the button to open the door, hoping it wasn't locked. It wasn't usually but she wasn't one to barge into anyone's inner sanctum. The door opened & she peeked in.

Charlotte was inside alright. She was on the bed with Changeling & Riley. All three were wolves.

Raven stepped inside before the doors shut & walked to the bed. She reached out but before she could touch Charlotte, Changeling moved. She pulled her hand back.

Changeling unfurled himself from his spot & stretched. His mouth opened & his tongue came rolling out as his bones cracked.

Raven frowned at the display. Was any of that necessary?

Changeling laid back down on the bed & opened his eyes. He sat there, staring at her.

Raven stared back but he didn't say or do anything. "Good morning, Changeling."

He rolled onto his back & shifted to his humanoid form. He crossed his legs & put his arms behind his head. "Mornin, Rae."

Her eyes followed his movements & lack thereof of a shirt. "When did she come in?"

"I don't know. I woke up a few hours ago & noticed she was curled up by me." He looked to the top of the bed, where the pillows were.

Raven reached forward & picked up the pup. "Wake up, Charlotte."

"You look nice this morning." He said lazily.

She looked down at her blue hoodie with a black raven on the kangaroo pocket, black slacks & boots. She had a nice shirt on under her hoodie & would take it off when they neared the courthouse but around the Tower, she wanted to wear it. "Thank you, I suppose."

"Aren't you gonna say I look nice this morning?"

She gave him a droll look. "You're nearly naked."

"I can't look good naked?"

She blushed. "Stop that!"

He rolled over & out of the bed, landing on his feet gracefully.

Her mouth went dry.

He stood up slowly & sauntered to her.

Her pulse went crazy.

He came nearer & wrapped his arms around her loosely, giving her plenty of time to pull away.

Her eyes were wide.

"Good morning, Raven." His emerald gaze poured into hers like green molten lava.

His rough voice sent shivers down her spine as it caressed her senses. His nearness drove her mad with longing. His words made no difference, she was hooked. "Good morning, Gar."

He brushed his lips across hers ever so softly. She could barely feel them, which made her focus on the feeling even more. He tightened his grip ever so slightly.

The spell weaving around them was broken by a gentle yawning & Charlotte stretching out. Raven broke away & shifted Charlotte so she was a barrier. "Charlotte?"

The little girl shifted & was human again. She blinked & rubbed her eyes. "Mommy? Daddy? Is it my birthday yet?"

Changeling chuckled. "No, not yet. Tomorrow."

She pouted for a second before her face cleared. "You're gonna adopt me today!"

"Yup!" He took her from Raven & spun her in circles.

"Wee!"

Raven watched them with a slight smile. To think, she was almost too scared to hold onto them. "Okay, stop. I have to get her dressed."

"Aww!" Changeling sulked.

"Aww!" Charlotte pouted again.

"Give her here." Raven held her arms out.

Changeling gave her up. "I guess that means I get more sleep."

"You're going back to sleep?"

"I just need five more minutes."

"You might as well get up now."

"Don't wanna." He shifted into a panther & climbed up on his bed.

Charlotte changed into a baby panther cub.

Changeling walked into a circle a few times before dropping down & closing his eyes.

Charlotte's legs kicked in the air as she tried to get down to join him.

Raven held her tight. "Stop that. Change back so I can get you dressed. I even have a nice clean dress for you."

Charlotte morphed back & Raven left the room.

Changeling watched them with one eye open until the door shut then he closed his eye & set his internal alarm for five minutes.

 _L~O~V~E•Y~O~U_ _  
_  
"What did you put on the invitations?" Raven asked.

"Just that they were invited to a birthday party & to bring things for a two year old. A two year old girl that seemed taken with purple & dresses. I told them what time it started & that it was tomorrow. I said to be discrete." Nightwing listed.

"They don't know anything else?" Changeling speared a bit of chocolate chip pancake.

"I figured we could tell them here."

"Are you excited, Charlie?" Cyborg teased the (for the day) one year old.

She giggled & nodded.

"You're gonna love your cake! It's going to be my masterpiece!"

"Masterpiece."

"Yup! The food's going to be killer! Can't wait!"

"Me neither! How old will I be, Mommy?"

"Two." Raven said.

"I'm going to be two years old!"

Christopher opened his mouth to agree but realized he didn't know how old he was. "Daddy, how old am I?"

"Three." Nightwing munched on his turkey bacon.

"Which one is older?"

"Three."

"I'm older than you, Charlie."

"So?!" Charlotte shouted.

Changeling, Cyborg & Kid Flash fell out laughing. The girls giggled & Nightwing's lips twitched.

"How do you introduce yourself?" Nightwing calmed himself.

"Who?" Christopher stopped pouting & looked at his almost father.

"When you tell people who you are, you introduce yourself. How do you introduce yourself?"

"Oh. I say "Hi, I'm Christopher! What's your name?"." Christopher looked to him for approval.

"You know you're going to have a last name now."

"Really?!"

"Yup."

"I do not have a surname. Will Christopher have yours?" Starfire asked.

"You usually put the father's name as the last name. Then again, usually people are married so it doesn't have to come up."

"How will this go anyway?" Changeling stuffed his face. "Like what do we have to do?"

"I assume go to the courthouse & do whatever they tell us."

"I know how it goes." Bumble Bee said. "You go to the courthouse & go to the room they say & the judge oversees you signing your name on the adoption papers. If the kids are young enough, which they are, they'll send you a new birth certificate with your names in the parents' spots."

"How do you know this?!" Cyborg didn't get how she was a fountain of knowledge on this subject.

"I know a lot of stuff."

"But-"

"I know a lot of stuff."

"But-"

"I know a lot of stuff."

He growled. "Keep your secrets!"

"Anyway, you guys have your own problem."

"What will that be?" He was cross & everyone knew it.

"Names. Adoption is legal & you need your legal names. I have no problem putting mine down. Plus I have a last name."

"Is a surname important?" Starfire was easily dismayed.

"In America."

She pouted. "I will not be able to adopt bumgorf Christopher?"

Before Starfire could get even more upset (& before Christopher could begin), Nightwing shook his head. "You just need a last name."

"So does Rave." Cyborg said.

"You can use mine." Changeling slid in nonchalantly.

Raven looked to him quickly. "You would let me use your last name?

"Sure."

She blushed & threw her hood up. "Thank you."

"Welcome." He finished his pancakes & tofu bacon.

"You can use mine if you want, Starfire." Nightwing willed himself to not blush. It was hard but he won the battle… barely.

"Oh thank you, Nightwing!" Starfire threw her arms around his neck.

"Super strength! Super strength!" He gasped.

"I apologize, dear friend." She let him go & he dragged in heaps of air.

"What's my last name going to be, Daddy?" Charlotte asked.

"Logan." Changeling wrapped an arm around her. "Your name's gonna be Charlie Logan."

"Yay!"

"What's my name gonna be, Daddy?" Christopher demanded.

"Chris Grayson." Nightwing said.

"Grayson?" Starfire mulled the name over. "I like it very much."

The corner of his mouth kicked up & he looked down at Christopher. "When you introduce yourself to people, you look them in the eye & hold your hand out. You speak clearly & have a firm handshake."

"Firm." Christopher repeated.

Nightwing held his hand out. Christopher took it. Nightwing shook his hand. "Tell me who you are & how old you are."

"Hi, my name is Christopher Grayson & I'm three?" Christopher tried to remember everything.

Nightwing smiled. "Good."

"Don't forget to kiss the ladies." Kid Flash winked. "Just not Jinx."

"Okay, Uncle." Christopher said.

"Wally." Jinx slipped in before Kid Flash could say anything.

The redhead frowned. "Jinx!"

"Uncle Wally! Uncle Wally!" Both Christopher & Charlotte chanted.

Jinx laughed as Kid Flash turned beet red. "Stop that!"

"Uncle Wally! Uncle Wally!"

He sighed. "I can't wait for you guys to leave…"

 _L~O~V~E•Y~O~U_ _  
_  
"How are we getting to the courthouse?" Bumble Bee asked as everyone conjoined to the common room at ten forty five.

"Everyone has cars. We can just split up." Cyborg told her. "Of course you're riding with me. Rae can go with C & Star will go with 'Wing."

"Are you sure you don't want to come?" Nightwing asked Jinx & Kid Flash.

"We're sure. You'll be back soon enough." Jinx waved them off.

Cyborg put on his holorings & his appearance changed to that of his alias, Stone. He wore a crisp, tan three piece suit.

Nightwing wore a dark blue suit & was leaving his shades on & his hair un-spiky.

Raven wore her black slacks with kitten heels Starfire had forced her into & a ruffled white button up shirt. She used her spell to change her outer appearance.

Starfire herself had a special holoring that turned her orange skin tan, her green eyeballs white & her eyebrows longer & thinner. She wore a ruffled purple sundress with three inch black pumps.

Bumble Bee wore a black & white horizontally stripped sweaterdress with black motorcycle boots & gold hoops in her ears.

Changeling had his holoring on & wore a charcoal suit.

Christopher was wearing a tiny black suit with his hair freshly braided.

Charlotte wore a lavender dress with ruffles & black Mary Janes. She had a white shawl & her hair was in a fresh French braid (Raven decided she liked the one braid better) with a purple ribbon tied in a bow at the end.

Calvin was wearing an onesie with a white snap down shirt & black baby slacks.

The nine were sharp & ready to roll.

They said their goodbyes to the couple on the couch & went down to the garage.

Changeling & Bumble Bee buckled Charlotte & Calvin respectively into the cars but Nightwing came upon a problem. "We don't have a car seat for him. That's illegal."

"I have seen the commercials as well." Starfire commented.

"I can help." Raven conjured a car seat for them.

"Thank you, Friend Raven!"

"Thanks, Rae." Nightwing looked between the car seat & the back seat of his car. "Now how do I put it in?"

"I can help." Changeling offered.

"We'll be here a while." Raven quipped.

Changeling gave her a dark look. "I got this!"

"This won't end well." Nightwing foresaw.

"I swear! I remember how to do this!" Changeling took exactly three minutes to put the car seat in. "I told you I could do it."

"It only took three minutes…"

"But I got it in." That was all that mattered to Changeling.

"Okay, how do I buckle him in it?"

"Easy! You put him in it then you put this between his legs & these go over his arms & you plug them both into this one & slide this into here & voila!"

Nightwing tried to follow the directions. "Is this it?"

Changeling pushed & pulled at the car seat, making Christopher move. "Yup! He's secure!"

"Okay, let's go, Titans!" Nightwing shut the backdoor.

The adults piled into the three cars & buckled up. Cyborg engaged the cloaking device on the T-car & pulled out first, blasting eighties rock music (at a respectable decimal).

Changeling still had his station on the jazz channel & left it there. But he flew down the bridge.

Nightwing, who was playing Top 40 for Starfire & Christopher, honked his horn & shook his fist.

Raven grabbed Changeling's arm. "Please slow down."

"Sorry." Changeling eased his pace. "I don't even know how to get to the courthouse."

"Just get us there alive."

He pulled over & let Cyborg pass him then got behind him to follow at a sedated pace. "I can manage that."

The trio of cars melded into traffic after coming from the bridge & went to the heart of Jump City.

They found parking spots & climbed out at the courthouse, a large, orange, brick building.

The nine walked inside & saw the hustle & bustle of a busy Friday morning. They walked to a front desk & Nightwing went to see where they were supposed to be going.

The man behind the glass pointed behind them & gave Nightwing instructions. Nightwing came back to the group. "We're due in courtroom 4B. We're waiting for her."

The group turned around & saw a woman in a sharp blue suit. "Her? Why?"

"She's the social worker for them."

"Oh."

He walked over & introduced himself. They spoke for a moment before coming back to the group with her. "This is Emily Adams."

"It's nice to meet you." Emily said. "It's nice to see people willing to take responsibility, even for something they had no hand in."

"Thank you, ma'am." Cyborg inclined his head.

"Come on. I'll show you where we're needed. We can sneak in & wait for the last defendants to finish up." Emily led the way to the courtroom.

Everyone snuck in & sat in the back. Whoever was getting tried was getting their butts handed to them by an irate judge. It wasn't even lunch yet & he was cranky.

"I better not ever see you in this courtroom again or I'll have you sittin behind bars so fast, your head'll spin! Case closed! Get out of my sight!" The judge yelled.

"Yikes!" Cyborg whispered to Bumble Bee, who grimaced herself.

"Glad I didn't mess up." She whispered back.

"Right!"

The courtroom cleared out, including the judge.

"I hope he did something to deserve that!" Changeling turned to Cyborg. "How is it that criminals go through this & still want to do wrong?"

"That's what you would call a tongue lashing." Bumble Bee joked.

"I see!"

"I don't know about criminals but I ain't never doing anything to get that!" Cyborg shook his head. "I thought he was going to throw the gavel!"

"I thought I was the only one to see that!" Nightwing gaped. "He was unnaturally upset!"

"Perhaps it was a repeat offender & the judging was simply incensed to see him again?" Starfire suggested.

"It's not like he committed murder, Star! He let him go so whatever he did couldn't be that bad!" Changeling shook his head.

"Who cares what he did? As long as _we_ don't get in trouble!" Raven had been in awe of the judge in black robes.

Emily chuckled. "Judge Owens has had a reputation for being a hard nose."

"Hard ass more like it." Changeling whispered to Cyborg.

Cyborg snickered.

"Daddy, why was that man so mean to that other man?" Christopher asked.

Changeling & Cyborg fell out laughing.

Nightwing's face went blank as he tried not to join them. "I can't really answer that."

"All rise!" The bailiff yelled. The group popped up. None wanted to be on the receiving end of a brutal tongue lashing. "Judge Owens presiding!"

"What do we have here?" The big man behind the bench adjusted his glasses. "Adoption? Good. Good. Nice to see people wanting to do a good thing."

The group relaxed & sat down.

"Emily Adams I see. Come up & tell me what's going on."

Emily stood up & made her way to the front. She stood in the plaintiff's podium & spoke into the microphone. "These children have been in & out of foster homes their entire lives & were just in an abusive one before their foster mother abandoned them on the Titans' doorstep."

"The Titans? _The_ Titans?"

"Yes, Your Honor."

He made a humming sound in the back of his throat. "Is there any evidence as to the abuse?"

"Yes. The Titans took pictures of the bruising Monday when they called Chief Flynn Egan. Additional evidence was collected when the foster mother's other three children were picked up after being abandoned at the residence for the weekend." She handed the bailiff the pictures.

The judge took the photos & examined them. "So there were three more children abandoned?"

"Yes, Your Honor. A sixteen, a fourteen & a twelve year old."

"& how old are these three?"

"3 years, 24 months & six weeks."

He hummed again. "Where have the children been since they were abandoned?"

"With the Titans. They've been caring for them all week because not only was the home to capacity but also not equipped to handle metahumans, which these three children are."

"Metahumans? No, the home is not equipped to handle them."

"Room opened up last night & we were going to handle it the best way we could but the Titans taking them is a big help."

"Yes. Being metahuman themselves could only improve the situation. But how are they able to care for them? Their jobs are hard & time consuming. Will they have time to devote to caring for them?"

"Yes. Nightwing has assured me that they have worked out a full schedule for the children."

He nodded. "I'd like to speak to the Titans wanting to adopt… Christopher."

Nightwing & Starfire stood up & made their way to the plaintiff stand. Emily went to sit down.

"Why exactly do you want this child? You're children yourselves & have a very demanding occupation. What do you get out of this? Especially a three year old." Judge Owens fixed them with a steely glare.

Nightwing & Starfire looked to each other but Starfire was the one to speak. "I love him. _We_ love him.  & I believe he loves us in return."

Judge Owens looked at Nightwing. "& you?"

"She's right. We've only had him for five days but already he's burrowed himself inside us as if we gave him life." Nightwing said.

"Where is the lad?"

Nightwing turned & waved Christopher to him. When the little boy made it to them, he picked him up.

Judge Owens unthawed a bit. "Why do you want them to be your parents?"

"Daddy is nice & he teaches me things. Mommy is nice & she takes care of me." Christopher said in childish innocence.

Judge Owens gave the bailiff a sheath of paper. "Sign where indicated & your birth certificate will be in the mail in two weeks."

Starfire began hovering. Nightwing put his hand on her shoulder & pushed down.

The bailiff gave them the papers & a pen.

Emily came back to show them where to sign. She signed the witness line first.

Nightwing signed Richard Grayson.

Starfire signed Koriand'r Grayson.

They both dated it & the bailiff took the papers back & gave them to the judge. Judge Owens banged the gavel. "I now pronounce you, mother & father."

The others in the room clapped.

Judge Owens went through his notes. "I'd like to speak to the Titans wanting to adopt… Charlotte."

Nightwing took Starfire & Christopher to sit down as Changeling took Raven & Charlotte to the stand.

"What makes you think you can care for a two year old?" Judge Owens looked at them shrewdly.

"I had the best father in the whole world so if I just copy everything he did, Charlie won't have any complaints." Changeling said.

"The whole world, huh?"

"Yes, sir. I want to be just like him."

"& you, Miss?"

Raven didn't anticipate talking but did so. "I had the worst father in creation. Everything he did, I won't do."

"What about your mother?"

"She was distant. I grew up in a temple."

"Pacifist?" He raised a brow.

"Yes, Your Honor."

He nodded. "I see here that her birthday is tomorrow."

"We're having a party." Changeling brightened.

Judge Owens looked at Charlotte, who clutched Changeling harder at his stare. "Do you like these people?"

Charlotte nodded. "Mommy & Daddy."

Judge Owens gave the bailiff another sheath of paper. "Sign where indicated & your birth certificate will be in the mail in two weeks."

The bailiff gave them the pages.

Changeling signed Garfield Logan.

Raven signed Raven Logan.

Emily signed the witness line & gave the papers back to the bailiff & he took them back to the judge.

The judge banged his gavel. "You are now Mother & Father. You may sit down."

They went to sit.

"I'd like to speak to the Titans wanting to adopt… Unnamed." He frowned. "This child doesn't have a name?"

"No, Your Honor." Emily said.

"Actually, he does." Bumble Bee spoke up as she & Cyborg reached the podium. "It's Calvin."

"You named him?" Judge Owens' eyes widened.

"Yes, I did."

"When?"

"Monday."

"& what do you want his name to be?" He picked up a pen.

"Calvin Zachariah Beecher."

"What?!" Cyborg looked at her like she lied. "No way! His name is Calvin Elway Stone!"

"Elway?! Not even!"

Nightwing facepalmed as Changeling bit his lip to keep from laughing & drew blood.

The judge banged his gavel. "Give me a name. Now!"

"His name will never be Elway!" Bumble Bee snapped.

"Fine! How about a compromise? You name him for his middle name & he gets my last name?"

"Whatever." She huffed.

Cyborg glared at her.

"Name?!" Judge Owens bit off.

"Calvin Zachariah Stone." Bumble Bee said.

Judge Owens made a note of it. "Why do you want to be his parents? You can't even agree on a name for him."

"I love this baby more than life itself." She spoke immediately. "I will compromise on a lot to keep him safe & happy."

"Me too. Little Man is family & you always have family's back." Cyborg agreed.

"Does this baby even like you?" Judge Owens raised a brow.

"If your bailiff would be so kind as to hold Cal, you'll see." Bumble Bee blinked innocently.

The bailiff blinked in shock. "Me?"

Judge Owens waved him on.

The bailiff took the baby & instantly he started crying. Thunder sounded. The bailiff was freaked out.

"Those are his powers. They're emotion based & if he's not happy, he makes storms." Bumble Bee bragged.

"Give that child back." Judge Owens commanded

The bailiff was all too happy to hand the infant over.

Bumble Bee bounced him & cooed at him to get him to calm down.

Judge Owens held out the last sheath of papers. "Sign where indicated & your birth certificate will be in the mail in two weeks."

The bailiff dropped the paper on the podium & jumped back away from Calvin.

Bumble Bee happily signed Karen Beecher while Cyborg signed his name, Victor Stone. Emily signed the witness line.

"You're now parents. Now get out & keep those kids happy!" Judge Owens banged his gavel.

Emily shook each of their hands before leaving. "Congratulations!"

"Thank you." Nightwing told her before leading his team outside so the next people could go.

"I say we celebrate." Cyborg rubbed his hands.

"It's eleven forty five. What can we do?" Changeling wanted to know.

"May we go to the "r" & "s" for toys?" Starfire pleaded.

"What?" Bumble Bee was so lost.

"She means Toys'R'Us." Raven decoded.

"Oh!" Bumble Bee hefted Calvin high against her shoulder. "I was so confused!"

"Yeah, let's go to Toys'R'Us!" Changeling was up for it.

Nightwing thought about it. "We have room in the budget for a toy run."

 _L~O~V~E•Y~O~U_ _  
_  
Kid Flash turned around. "You guys were gone for a long time."

"We stopped at a toy store." Nightwing brought packages over & set them by the bay window.

"& you bought all those?" Jinx leaned over the back of the sofa.

"Everyone will have their own basket of toys." Starfire explained.

"It was Bumble Bee's idea." Raven pointed.

"It was something I read in an article once. I look at them time to time for decorating tips & ideas." Bumble Bee waved away the praise.

"How are you going to set them up?" Jinx wanted to know.

"We bought these big baskets for their toys to go in. Chris has orange, Charlie has purple & Cal has red."

"That was a fight." Changeling snickered. "Cy wanted blue."

"But it's not about our favorite colors but colors they like."

"He's six weeks old!" Cyborg burst out with. "He won't know!"

"If I can't have my favorite color, you can't have yours! It's only fair!"

"The judge was right." Changeling grinned. "You can't agree on anything."

"I really thought we were sunk when he said that." Cyborg laughed.

"So things went well?" Jinx wanted to know.

"They're adopted!" Bumble Bee cheered.

Jinx & Kid Flash were on their feet instantly. "Yes!"

"So we're going to change out of these clothes &-" The doors opened, cutting Changeling off.

Terra skipped down the steps. "Hey, guys!"

"T, look! We gots kids!" Changeling excitedly hefted Charlotte up.

She laughed. "Nightwing told me! I can't believe you guys have kids! It's crazy!"

"Tell us about it." Cyborg smirked. "Come meet the kids."

She walked over. "Sure!"

"Say hi, Chris." Nightwing prodded his new son.

"Hi! I'm Chris Grayson & I'm three years old!" Christopher took her hand & kissed it.

"Aww!" She smiled. "He's so cute!"

"I know!" Starfire gushed.

"This is Charlie." Changeling tickled the little girl to get her to smile. She was still extraordinarily shy.

"Hi, Charlie." Terra waved.

Charlotte's smile vanished.

Raven's lips twitched. Was _she_ like that with new people? No wonder no one wanted to meet her. "Charlotte, say hi."

Charlotte gave her a particular look that meant no.

"Don't you want to at least wave to her?" Changeling prodded.

Charlotte shook her head.

"Come on, Charlie! Just wave!" Christopher thrust his hand forward & showed her how.

Charlotte glared at him so tough, Raven was proud. "No."

Christopher dropped his hand & pouted.

Nightwing coughed into his fist to keep from laughing.

"Don't you want to introduce yourself to Terra?" Bumble Bee hoped she didn't glare at her.

"No." Charlotte refused.

"She is the nice." Starfire tried.

"No."

"Come on, Charlie!" Cyborg frowned. "It's not nice to snub people."

"What's snub mean?"

"It means ignoring them."

Charlotte appeared to think it over. "No."

Nightwing & Raven made eye contact & laughed optically.

"Okay, we won't make you say hi. You can say it whenever you feel comfortable." Changeling patted her stomach.

Charlotte wrapped her arms around his head.

"This is Cal. He's not going to like you any better." Bumble Bee shrugged.

"He's not?" Terra felt a little bad. She liked kids well enough. Too bad only one of them seemed to like her back.

"We can try but it's not likely."

"Don't have him flip out." Cyborg put up a hand. "It gives me a headache to hear him scream."

"Plus I think it might give him separation anxiety." Jinx piped up.

"Separation anxiety?" Bumble Bee worried.

"You keep giving him away. It's gotta freak him out."

"Now I feel bad."

"It's what I'm here for." She shrugged. Bumble Bee sent a spark of electricity her way. "Ow!"

"Hmm."

"Well you guys look nice." Terra said to ease the slight tension.

"We just came back from the courthouse." Nightwing lifted a shoulder. "We're about to go change."

"Yeah. No one wants to be stuck in these monkey suits all day." Changeling added.

"Once we're changed, we can play tea party." Raven told Charlotte. She had an idea.

Charlotte finally smiled. "Yay!"

 _L~O~V~E•Y~O~U_ _  
_  
Charlotte stared up at her mom. "You tricked me."

Raven kept the smile off her face. "You like grape juice. Terra likes grape juice. Don't you want to play tea party?"

"Fine." She huffed.

"Now ask her if she wants some tea."

"But it's juice." Charlotte stared at her.

"Pretend it's tea." Raven deadpanned.

"Would you like some tea, Terra?"

Terra smiled. "Yes, thank you."

Charlotte poured the "tea" the way Raven had showed her. "You're welcome."

"You guys have been playing tea party every day this week?" She looked to the girls all around Charlotte's room.

"Since Wednesday." Bumble Bee said. "It's been fun."

"Cool. What do you talk about?"

"Well we _were_ talking about Rae here  & Changeling." Jinx said slyly as she looked at Raven.

Raven was not amused. "Stop it."

"Raven took a bite out of that Asparagus stalk."

Raven glared at her & was seriously contemplating throwing her into a different dimension.

"What does that mean?" Terra was confused.

"It means they hooked up." Jinx rolled her eyes.

"No way!" Terra's eyes were wide. "Finally!"

Raven turned her glare on her.

"What?! You guys needed to get together. It was painful to watch. At least you're dating now."

"When I say hooked up, I mean _hooked up_!" Jinx stirred the pot.

If looks could kill… Raven gave into the urge & slapped Jinx's arm. "Stop!"

"I'm just saying!" Jinx rubbed her arm.

"Cease instigating, friend Jinx." Starfire chastised.

"Better quit before she zaps you in another world." Bumble Bee smirked.

"Okay, I quit." Jinx pouted.

Charlotte patted Terra's hand. When the blonde looked over, she waved slightly. "Hi."

 _L~O~V~E•Y~O~U_ _  
_  
"Guess what?"

"What?" Charlotte asked.

Changeling bopped her nose. "When you wake up in the morning, it'll be your birthday."

"Yay!"

Raven tucked the covers around her. "You've had your story & your two songs. Go to sleep."

"Do I have to, Mommy?"

"Yes, you do."

"The faster you go to sleep, the sooner you can wake up." Changeling reminded her.

"Okay, Daddy." Charlotte slouched down in bed. "Goodnight, Daddy."

"Goodnight, Charlie."

"Goodnight, Mommy."

"Goodnight, Charlotte." Raven repeated.

"I love you."

Raven's eyebrows rose. "I love you, too."

"I love you, Daddy."

"Love you, too Princess." He kissed her forehead.

Raven kissed her cheek.

Both left the room, turning off the light on the way.

Changeling faced Raven after the door closed. "See you in the morning?" He set his guitar on the ground.

"Yes. Goodnight, Changeling."

He gave her a look.

"Goodnight, Gar."

He smiled. "Goodnight, Raven." He kissed her cheek before going into his room.

She stood in the hallway for a moment, fighting a blush & willing her powers into submission. She had to get over his affection if they were going to make it. Every little thing couldn't make her go crazy.

She went to her room & prepared for bed. The kiss played a role in her mind the entire time…

 _L~O~V~E•Y~O~U_ _  
_  
"Happy birthday, Charlie!" Everyone shouted when Raven came through the doors with her.

The little girl clutched her face in happiness. "Yay!"

Raven sat her in her seat & finished making the eggs.

"Today is going to be bananas!" Cyborg said. "Are you excited?"

Charlotte nodded. "Yes!"

"Everything is set & on schedule. You'll be happy." Nightwing told her.

"Thank you." She said shyly.

"Is it somebody's birthday today?!"

Charlotte turned to view Changeling in the doorway. "Daddy!"

"Wazzup!" He sauntered over.

"It's my birthday."

"Happy birthday, birthday princess!" He pinched her cheek softly. " _ **How old are you? How old are you? How old are you? How old are you? Are you one? Are you two?**_ This is where you stop me."

"Stop!" Charlotte giggled.

"Alright! You're two!" He held his hand up for a high-five.

She slapped his hand. "When is my party?"

"When the big hand gets on the eleven."

Charlotte looked at him like he was crazy.

"That's right. You can't count. When the big hand gets on the two stick looking numbers."

She held a thumb up.

 _L~O~V~E•Y~O~U_ _  
_  
Charlotte looked to the clock but the big hand was on the eight. She didn't know that but it wasn't anywhere near the two "stick looking numbers".

"Training!" Nightwing called out.

"Who's going to watch the vertically challenged?" Jinx asked.

"Cal's asleep at the moment so Kid & Starfire."

"Yay!" Starfire, Kid Flash & the kids cheered.

 _L~O~V~E•Y~O~U_ _  
_  
Charlotte looked to the clock & saw it was near the nine. She still didn't know what that meant but she knew that it _wasn't_ time for her party.

 _L~O~V~E•Y~O~U_ _  
_  
Charlotte looked to the clock & saw it was ten. Not yet but it was getting closer.

Kid Flash & Nightwing set up tables for gifts & food while Cyborg started cooking & Starfire & Bumble Bee began decorating.

Purple balloons were blown up, purple streamers were hung, the _Little Mermaid_ decals went up, it was on.

Jinx & Changeling helped Cyborg in the kitchen while Terra & Raven watched the children. Now that he'd gotten used to the Titans (more or less), Calvin didn't just scream when someone else was near him. He also didn't cry (as much) when he was set down.

Charlotte looked around at the common room & how it was coming together. She found it beautiful. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." Raven told her.

 _L~O~V~E•Y~O~U_ _  
_  
The big hand landed on the eleven & Charlotte torpedoed into her father. "The arrow is on the two stick looking numbers!"

Changeling laughed. "You're right."

The doorbell rang.

"& that may be company now." He fixed her bow.

She wrapped her arms around his neck & laid her head on his shoulder. "People."

"Yeah, people."

Starfire went to get the door. She missed Cyborg putting the cake (red velvet with purple cream cheese frosting) on the table. She came back with Titans East; Kole, Jericho, Aqualad, Argent, Speedy, Cheshire, Hot Spot & Mas y Menos.

"Why are we here?" Speedy demanded as soon as he made it through the doors.

Hot Spot looked around. "So this is a party for a two year old? It's very purple. You sure it isn't for Starfire?"

Starfire set her hands on her hips with an attitude. "Hmpm!"

"Guys, meet Charlie. It's her birthday." Changeling walked over & showed them the little girl.

She buried her face in his neck.

"She's really shy." He chuckled.

"You're throwing a party for a baby?" Cheshire rolled her eyes. "Why?"

"What kind of dad would I be if I didn't throw my daughter a party for her second birthday?"

"Daughter?!" Argent's mouth hung open.

Nightwing told the whole story again. "We adopted them yesterday."

"Say hello, Christopher." Starfire dragged the little boy over.

Christopher went to Cheshire first & kissed her hand. "Hi, I'm Chris Grayson & I'm three."

"Little charmer." She said.

Speedy sulked.

Christopher went to Kole next. "Hi, I'm Christopher Grayson & I'm three years old."

Kole melted. "Aww!"

Christopher went to Argent & introduced himself again. He kissed her hand, too.

Hot Spot nodded. "Respect, little man."

"This is Cheshire, Kole & Argent." Nightwing introduced him to the girls. "& this is Aqualad, Speedy, Hot Spot, Jericho, Mas & Menos."

Christopher waved. "Hi!"

Changeling set Charlotte down & pushed her towards Mas. "Say hi."

"No." Charlotte went to Menos & looked up at him. "No."

The twins looked at each other. They understood English perfectly & could even speak it now (albeit with a thick accent). They knew she was saying no.

She went to Hot Spot. She just shook her head. "No."

Speedy stuck his hand out once she got to him. "Howdy, little lady."

"No." She went passed him to Aqualad.

The other guys laughed.

Charlotte leaned forward & sniffed Aqualad's knee.

His brow swung up.

She pointed at him. "Fishy!"

Changeling laughed loud & hard.

Raven slapped the back of his head. "Behave."

It was hard for him to stop laughing but he did. "Sorry, Aqua."

Aqualad's brow remained up. "I smell like fish. She's just being honest."

Charlotte went to Jericho & stared at him. He stared back. She leaned forward & sniffed him but he smell crisp & clean. She looked at him but he didn't do anything.

"He can't speak, Charlie." Kole explained.

Charlotte's mouth fell open & she hugged his legs.

Jericho patted her head.

She didn't let him go.

"Charlie? Charlie?" Changeling tried to get her attention but she wasn't paying him any mind. He pouted. "Charlie?"

Raven went to retrieve her but she held on with super strength. "Charlotte, let Jericho go!"

"Mine!" Charlotte held on.

"Isn't today her birthday? Can the terrible twos hit that fast?" Hot Spot teased.

Changeling worried. "I don't know."

"Who wants to hold the screaming baby?" Bumble Bee asked.

"Screaming baby?" Cheshire wanted to make sure she heard that right.

"He doesn't like anybody but me & Sparky holding him." She held the calm baby out so they could see him.

"Aww! He's so cute!" Kole cooed in his face.

Calvin just looked at her.

Argent laughed. "He's quite unimpressed, love."

"I see!" Kole set her hands on her hips. "So Bee? How are you going to have a baby & he's here & you're in Steel City? Or is he coming with us?"

"No." Cyborg shook his head. "My son is not leaving."

Bumble Bee smirked. "Calm down, Sparky. No, I'm staying here. I figure I would be better suited here. With them."

"Them?" Cheshire teased. "It's not just for the baby?"

Cyborg put his arm around Bumble Bee. "Yes, them. Us. We're dating now."

"We are?" Bumble Bee didn't get that memo.

"Yup." Cyborg hoped she'd say yes.

She looked at him for a long time before shrugging. "Cool."

He beamed.

"Rae & I are together." Changeling finally pried Charlotte away from Jericho.

"No way!" Argent exploded.

Cheshire grinned. "It's about time!"

"Hallelujah!" Kole breathed.

Raven side-eyed them all. "Shut up!"

The trio giggled.

"You can tell us more at Girls Night." Kole soothed.

"Whatever." Raven resolved to tell them nothing.

"This is a birthday party & we're talking about _relationships_! Let's party!" Speedy shouted.

"Whoo!" Changeling lifted Charlotte in the air & shook her. He was happy when she giggled. "The entertainment should be here any second!"

The doorbell rang.

"See?"

"I'll get it." Kid Flash was a blur.

"Put your gifts on the table & we can get started." Raven told Titans East.

They dumped their loads on the table & went to get food then sat down.

The guests were mingling & talking amongst themselves when Kid Flash returned with the entertainment.

"Look, Charlie!" Changeling pointed. "Someone wants to say hi to you!"

Charlotte peeked over the back of the couch & her face exploded. Her eyes lit up & widened, her mouth fell open & she gasped.

The entertainment was an Ariel lookalike. The young woman walked into the room & searched for the guest of honor. "Where's the birthday girl?"

Charlotte stomped her feet in excitement. "Me! Me!"

"Ariel" giggled. "Princess Charlie I presume?"

"I'm a princess?" Charlotte gaped.

"Ariel" set a plastic tiara on her head. "You are now."

Charlotte screamed.

The other guests chuckled at her happiness. "Ariel" walked around the couch & stood in front of her. "Would you like to sing with me?"

Charlotte's mouth fell open.

"Say yes!" Changeling laughed.

"Yes, please!"

Raven smiled as the two started singing _Part of Your World_. She couldn't believe she was so jealous of this lady. "Ariel" made Charlotte happy  & that made Raven happy.

 _L~O~V~E•Y~O~U_ _  
_  
"Charlie, you have to let Ariel leave." Changeling pried Charlotte away from the actress.

"But I want her to stay!" She wailed.

"She's done her time. She has to go to another little girl's party."

She pouted. "But I want her to stay here forever!"

Jericho's hands moved quickly.

"Jericho says that he'll make a video of you singing & dancing to _the Little Mermaid_ music. It'll be a fun thing to do together."

Charlotte thought it over. "I sing?"

Jericho nodded.

"Okay. Bye, Ariel." Charlotte let the woman go & waved sadly.

"Aww. Goodbye, Princess Charlie." "Ariel" smiled at her.

Nightwing put his hand on her back. "I'll see you out."

"Thank you." The two left.

"Don't you want to open your presents?" Changeling picked up Charlotte.

"I want Uncle Jericho to help me." Charlotte looked to the blond.

"Call me Joe." Jericho signed.

"He says call him Joe." Kole told her.

"Okay, Uncle Joey." Charlotte kicked her feet to be set down then reached up for Jericho's hand. She tugged him to the table ladened with gifts & pointed to a top one.

Jericho picked it up & gave it to her.

"Wait!" Starfire held out a hand. "We must take the photographs!"

Jericho set Charlotte on the sofa & she set the present between her legs.

"Smile." Changeling prodded her.

Charlotte smiled.

Starfire took the picture. "We must take a photograph of you opening the present."

"Good ahead, Charlie." Cyborg encouraged. "Rip that paper!"

Charlotte ripped the paper off the box. She opened the box & pulled out a doll. The doll was large & plush with brown yarn hair & button eyes. She poked an eye.

"I've never bought anything for a two year old but the chick at the toy store said these were all the rage." Cheshire said.

"Thank you." Charlotte set the doll down. "I'll name her… Lolli."

"Lolli?" Changeling frowned. Raven punched his arm. "I mean that's good!"

Speedy went to get his gift & gave it to Charlotte. "I think you'll like my present better."

Charlotte ripped off the paper & tore through the box. She lifted out jars of playdoh. "What is it?"

"It's playdoh. You make stuff out of it & it smells crazy."

"Thank you." She kicked her feet.

"You're welcome, kid."

Jericho got up & she nearly followed him (but Changeling held her to her spot). Jericho returned with a box & gave it to her.

She beamed & tore into it. She looked to Raven. "Look, Mommy!"

Raven looked over & saw it was a tea party set. "What do you say?"

"Thank you, Uncle Joey!"

"You're welcome." Jericho signed.

"He says you're welcome." Kole said. "Here. Open my present next."

Charlotte opened the gift. "What is it?"

"A jump rope. You skip with it. I'll show you how later."

"Thank you."

"Ooh! Open mine next!" Cyborg shouted.

"Okay, Uncle Vic." Charlotte pushed the other gifts away from her.

Cyborg picked her up & took her to a big cardboard box by the gifts table. He set her down & ripped the cardboard away. "Tada!"

Charlotte's mouth fell open. "It's a car!"

"Yes, little lady, it's a car!" Cyborg had stayed up every night that week making it. It was a miniature T-car in purple. "It doesn't use gas of course but it's electric & can fly. What do you think?"

"I love it!" She threw her arms around his leg. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!"

"Whoa! She has a car!" Christopher whispered to his mom.

Starfire giggled. "Indeed."

"I wanna ride in it!" Charlotte yelled.

"Ask your mama." Cyborg patted her head.

"Mommy? Can I drive?" She turned hopeful eyes on her mother.

Raven blinked. She couldn't find a fault yet but had a feeling one was coming. "Yes."

"Yay!" Charlotte opened the door on the driver's side & got in. She shut the door & banged on the steering wheel.

Cyborg laughed & opened the door. "You gotta turn it on. Here are the keys." He opened the tiny glovebox & took the large key out. He showed her how to insert the key in the ignition & how to roll down the windows.

"Vroom!" She shouted.

The guys laughed.

"The radio works & you have cup holders for your sippy cup. The windows work. & if you push the red button, you'll be able to fly." Cyborg explained.

Charlotte pushed the button & the wheels turned in & thrusters came out. The car started hovering in midair. She clapped. "Yay!"

"Hey, Charlie? Wanna race?" Kid Flash wiggled his eyebrows.

"Yes!"

"Okay, just hold your hands like this & try to keep the wheel straight. This leg is to go & this leg is to stop." Cyborg continued explaining. "Pull this level to one to park, two for reverse, three for go & four for turbo."

"You put turbo on a child's car?!" Bumble Bee looked at him like he was crazy.

"Yes. She also has a level for neutral but she'll never use it."

"Hopefully she doesn't use turbo." Nightwing cracked.

"I'm making one for Chris, too but it won't be done for about a week. I don't have any orange paint."

"Yay!" Christopher cheered.

"Okay, try her out, Charlie."

"Ready?" Kid Flash leaned on his hands.

"I'll be the judge." Jinx stood up. "One! Two! Three! Go!"

They were off! Charlotte was fast. Kid Flash just jogged so she could keep up but she was fast. Too fast. She ran into the wall.

The car bumped into the wall, lurching her forward. The car stayed in the air, hovering & waiting for her command.

Charlotte started crying.

Changeling & Raven were at her side in an instant. Raven lifted her out of the car & hugged her tightly. "Are you alright? Are you hurt?"

Charlotte shook her head & held onto Raven's neck.

Changeling rubbed her back. "I think she was just stunned."

"I'll just put the car up." Cyborg pushed the red button again & the car gently landed on the floor. He rolled it out of the way.

"Good present, bro." Changeling knew he felt bad.

Cyborg just breathed deeply.

"How about you open my gift next, Charlie?" Bumble Bee asked. "I know you'll like it."

Raven went to sit down next to Jericho & Kole. "Can one of you get it?"

"It has my name on it." Bumble Bee told them.

Kole went to retrieve it then brought it to Raven.

Raven unwrapped the present since Charlotte was still wrapped around her. She opened the gift box & lifted out a bathrobe & slippers. They had fish & mermaid decals all over them. "Look, Charlotte. It's _the Little Mermaid_ bathrobe  & slippers."

Charlotte looked behind her & saw the gift. Her eyes widened & she gasped. "Thank you, Aunt Karen!"

Bumble Bee chuckled. "You're welcome, sweetheart."

"Feeling better?" Changeling asked.

Charlotte nodded.

"Good. How about you open the rest of the presents after you blow the candles out?" Cyborg suggested. "Anything to take away my guilt."

"It's not your fault." Changeling said.

"Yeah, if anything, it's Wally's." Jinx set her chin in her hand.

"What?!" Kid Flash gaped.

"You challenged a two year old to a race."

He blinked at her for a minute before he hung his head. "My bad, Charlie. I didn't mean for you to get hurt."

"It's okay, Uncle Wally." Charlotte looked to Cyborg. "I want cake."

"Alright!" Cyborg cheered. "Let me light the candles & bring it over!"

"Need any help, Cy?" Nightwing asked.

"Yeah, I need a lighter."

Nightwing pulled one from his pocket.

Cyborg raised an eyebrow as he reached for it. "Do I want to know why you have one ready?"

"Let's leave it at I'm always prepared."

"Got it." Cyborg lit two candles & brought the cake over to the table in front of the couch. "Okay, everybody! Get together & we'll sing!"

The others leaned closer. " _ **Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday, dear Charlie! Happy birthday to you!**_ "

She leaned forward & blew out her candles amidst applause.

 _L~O~V~E•Y~O~U_ _  
_  
"This is a pretty great party, love." Argent said.

"Everyone stuck to their duties & performed them well." Raven waved off the praise. At the moment, the guests were playing games & eating. It was a nice time had by all with music on low.

"I can't believe you guys have kids now."

"I can't believe her & Changeling finally hooked up." Cheshire smirked.

Raven glared at Bumble Bee, who raised her hands in surrender. "I didn't go into details."

"Ugh!" Raven rolled her eyes. "I'm doomed to go into detail about this, aren't I?"

"We want all the dirty details." Cheshire grinned.

Raven rolled her eyes again before going over to the couch, where the kids & boys were playing Lava. "You are easily amused."

"It's fun!" Hot Spot yelled. "I haven't played this game in years! It's good for the imagination!"

"Imagination!" Christopher shouted as he jumped on Nightwing.

The eighteen year old laughed as he fell on the floor. "Ah! I'm in the lava!"

"I'll save you, Daddy!"

"What?!"

The party stopped at the yell & turned to face the monitor, which showed the Justice League. Who were in a state of angered shock. At least Batman was.

Nightwing gulped. This would not end well…

 _ **Thank you all for the support this has gotten. Don't forget to check out**_ **Batman's a Grandpa?!**


End file.
